The Twisted Deal of Keitaro
by Ginkyofu13
Summary: What if Keitaro had enough already? What if Calypso came into Keitaro's life and made a deal with him that he cannot refuse? What happened next to the Hina Girls? That we have to find out. Shall we begin? Crossover: Twisted Metal, Persona 4, Shaman King, and etc. Open for Suggestions!
1. Prologue

This one is more like a Twisted Metal Crossover, but I could see Calypso not making much of a wish granted when the tournament gets involved. This is a Twisted Metal and Love Hina Crossover, but someone have something is due.

He comes to collecting what is rightfully his when people evaded from completing the deed. When they take things from grants leave behind a victim in the dust, but things will come for them when it came into the end.

I don't own anything from Lucius, Twisted Metal, Love Hina, and etc.

Special Thanks to go HotelKatz for being the Beta Reader and thanks!

* * *

The Twisted Deal of Keitaro

Prologue

Everyone called me a devil, but I don't seem to be such since there are fools who takes my wish for granted when it comes to my tournament. It doesn't mean that they ended up in a good way, but it seemed that my instinct tracked me down in Hinata City. When I am not involved with the tournament, I always showed up when the debt is due.

I helped the victims from their inner demons and confronted the enemies before the deed is done. Lucifer gave me a gift and I'm always the wise one who doesn't abuse my power, but I have my reasons to get what is due now. I accompanied by my nephew, Lucius, to Japan when my instinct told me to find an "old hag".

She owes me back a lot, but it doesn't go easy without the fight. It was the same goes to Tendo and the rest of those idiots in Japan when I gathered the information. Her grandson wasn't aware of what Hinata or the girls plotting to do behind his back, but he was an innocent fellow being taken advantage of by everyone. I knew Hina will use her grandson as a scapegoat to get away with everything, but I may be cruel. I am not cruel to the victims who aren't worth to be in my tournament for now.

"Lucius, remember to keep yourself and calm, but try not to kill anyone while we are on the business trip," I said to my nephew as I looked down at him.

Lucius nodded when he was the last of his so-called family, but he is my nephew after all. I don't connect to his so-called family when I don't want to think about it as we arrived at the place. We stopped before we noticed someone is sent flying out of the Hinata Inn. Before we go there, I decided to go to the café to see his Aunt/Cousin Haruka. Hina is able to do something to adopt her grandchild to confuse Keitaro really badly. I was called here by him when he had enough of it and wanting me to buy it. How could I refuse such a good deal?

I came out of the vehicle with my nephew right behind me when he looked around curious about the new place. I headed inside of the café, but when I got inside of the place. I saw his aunt doesn't seem to care about the customers' satisfaction and I was aware that she was underpaying her employees. It was a good opportunity to attract customers when I got out my suitcase.

"Dumping hot tea on the customer without making any correction," I said to her, "You do want to be sued, right?"

"Who are you?" said Haruka reacted, but not surprise.

"Dammit, woman!" said one angry customer when the hot tea was dumped on his new clothes when he left without paying, "I am not coming back to this café ever."

The customer marched on out of the door in rage, but she took out the cigarette and smoke. There should be a no smoking policy since Lucius cannot stand it when people are smoking. Lucius was going to do it again to those who are smoking like what he did to his father's best friend. She gave me the look, but she is a complete joke to the public and marked "Disgrace" on her forehead.

"CanI ask you again?" said Haruka to me and my nephew, "Who are you?"

"I am Calyspo, I was called in by your nephew Keitaro Urashima for private business at the Hinata Inn," I replied when I introduced myself to her, "I will recommend you to not to smoke around my nephew since he hates the smell of cigarette."

Haruka got the chills down her spine when I gave her attention, except she refused to hear my advice. Since I am a foreigner and a guest, but she was supposed to welcome me to her business.

"How did my nephew get in contact with my nephew?" she said to me, "If it is a price for the Hinata Inn, it ain't for sale."

"I guess that you aren't the manager of the Inn since you passed it down to him after Hina went on the World Tour," I said to her when I gave her the look, "But can we speak privately?"

Haruka escorted me to the private room, but she wasn't sure what was going on about me getting involve of the sale. She doesn't know what her nephew was planning, but had no intention of helping her nephew. She supported the girls over her flesh and blood, but she thinks that he could handle it. She is a disgusting one that I saw before and hitting her nephew with a paper fan because he called her an "Aunt".

She was too prideful when I feel her sin is written on the Wall and I could tell that Keitaro wants to leave, but she continued to drag him back. It is like he was forced to do against his own will, but he tries to get away and the girls continued to stalk him. His Aunt isn't doing anything to help him, but wanted him to suffer. They forced him back like he was their property, but I could tell why Keitaro wanted to get away from it.

"Give me a good reason you are here..."

"My business is private between me and Keitaro, not you," I replied, "You are one of the worst women who I've ever come across. With no care for your nephew, your pride will be your downfall."

Lucius followed me when he sat down on the chair as he watched Haruka without any emotions. She went on ahead when she left us both alone, but I knew that she doesn't want Keitaro to sell or give up the manager.

"I do care about my nephew," Haruka lied to me, "I…"

"When was the last time you confronted the girls about beating him up?"

"He can handle it, but these girls are going through issues with their problems in life."

I shook my head with a disapproval when she is not being honest with me, "That's why you wanted him to become the manager in the first place."

"Well, they will miss him if he leaves…"

"Since when?" I asked, "Since when have they missed him, except to cause him more pain to make themselves look good. What kind of aunt are you? He could be dead in about an instant and I was informed that they aren't the least bit caring."

"I don't know who you are, but you don't know what they are going through."

"I already went through the information that I gained from my resources, but these tenants don't deserve anything," I said to her, but she was ready to throw me out, "You allowed Hina to poison your mind to believe whatever she wants you to believe instead of accepting reality. You have no love for your nephew since you are the cousin to Keitaro, but you are just a confusing woman."

She was only following for what Hina says about a stupid promise while the girls continued to disrespect him, but I knew everything by his record. Keitaro gets beat up often and his hospital records tell quite a story, while his account got drained more than three times. They continued to treat him like a slave while they are trying to make themselves look good. The game will end soon when I wait for him patiently when I waiting for the right time to allow Lucius to have his fun with them.

"Are you trying to cause confusion between me and my nephew?" she asked me as she walked away from the scene.

"Aunt Haruka, has he-!"

"What did I tell you not to call me Aunt?"

I knew he had enough of it when I peered from the doorway to see Keitaro hiding his expression.

"What's wrong with calling you Aunt Haruka?"

"What kind of attitude that you are picking up from?"

"Aunt Amagi never hit me with the fan, but I am sick and tired of you not taking my side."

"Keitaro, what are you saying?"

I saw that Keitaro wasn't in the mood for anything since he had been kicked out of his parents' home. He came out from Tokyo University with his teacher Seta, but I knew Seta was trying to get near Haruka. I wasn't much aware of it, but I saw his background that he does mostly art. He needed to learn to move on without being manipulated from him.

"What does the public think of you when I called you Aunt Haruka? They will look down at you like they looked down at your customer service."

"Don't you dare disrespect your aunt, Keitaro!" yelled Kentaro came out of there.

Keitaro didn't look at Kentaro since he owes the family for the damages from the Hinata Inn, but Keitaro ignored him. Haruka was surprised that Keitaro wasn't the same as before, but I don't let my clients be talked down like that. He had lived in his Granny's scheme to get him to know his Promise Girl after he moved in. He told me that he was misguided that he thought the Hinata Inn was an Inn, but it converted from an inn into a Girl's Dorm without him knowing while Granny Hina went on her World Tour a year ago.

"Shut up, Kentaro. You will have to get back to work to pay back the damage for what you did to Hinata Inn, but you could keep that Narusagawa Whore," Keitaro said to him, "I don't love her anymore!"

"Why you are talking such foolishness?" Haruka yelled at Keitaro.

"Shut up, you weren't in my life in the first place," Keitaro as he looked back at her, "You knew about the Hinata Inn converts into the Girl's Dorm and were aware that Granny Hina was on her World Tour a year ago. I went inside and these girls attacked me for no reason and you DON'T CARE ANYMORE! I have enough of your foolishness and your belief you could go stand by taking care of the café while I have to suffer my ass off as the manager of the Hinata Inn."

Haruka wouldn't accept reality, so she tries to hit him with the fan while Kentaro watched. Keitaro stopped her before she hits him with the fan and had a strong grip on her wrist. He gave her the look before he walked up to the private room where I was waiting. Haruka thinks that he was making a huge mistake, instead of him improving his personality.

He is the manager, and must not take any beating for the ungraceful tenants. He mustn't listen to the others if someone left you in charge of the manager, it is the manager's responsibility to evict. The manager has to put restrictions when it comes to alcohol and smoking, but keeping up with the ban on illegal weapons. I had a talk with him since he crashed into my office about a week ago, but he was immortal. He doesn't know what his gift is, but we cannot let a gift to go to waste. He needed to be away from the Inn for now on while there is a restraining order on everyone, but I included his friends too.

Kentaro was a complete fool when he had a smug grin on his face, but he was victorious in getting his hands on the Narusegawa Brat. How did I know? Keitaro told me about it when he went past his aunt, but Haruka reacted in shock when he closed the door right behind her.

"Hello Calypso, I am glad to see you again," he replied when he bowed down before he sat down on the opposite side of the room.

Lucius excused himself, but I predicted that he was going to work on his abilities since he was his Daddy's Eye on Apple. I was able to talk to Keitaro for the second time, but he was calm.

"Yes, I came across your Aunt, but I was expecting her to be wiser except she was just subordinate to Granny Hina," I said to her, "I never came across an Aunt who continued to hit someone on the head. I was informed that she continued to drag you back when you tried to run away from your duties after you had enough, am I right?"

"Yes, that's true," he said with a nod, "I'm actually not getting anymore help when these ungraceful bitches wouldn't stop acting like I am the pervert. They aren't helping themselves with their so-called issues, but I believed I had to turn to someone like you to get what was done. I am glad that you are there to convince me to open my eyes for the first in time to make me realized how much of a fool with this stupid promise that I made some girl who punched the living crap out of me."

I nodded when I blamed it on his Granny Hina (Old Hag) for trying to make sure that he doesn't follow his own path. He got a taste of reality when I saw the damages, but he has to recover. His childhood friend Mutsumi tries to beg Keitaro to forgive them, but it wasn't long before Mutsumi continued to believe that everything was alright.

"Yes, I could understand that since you crashed into my office, but you would have been dead by now," I reminded him, "It was a surprise that you survived before the ambulance arrived, but I believed your grandmother was trying to take an advantage of you."

"I can see that now!" he replied with a nod, "What will we discuss about the deal to Hinata Inn?"

"Ah yes, the deal... I'll get to that soon, but I will need to replace you with a temporary manager to handle it," I replied.

"It cannot be my aunt or my sister since Granny Hina was using an excuse to bring my sister to go to the World Tour," he said to me, "You made me realize what Granny Hina was trying to do with my sister instead of letting her going to school. She ended up causing my family to fall apart because of her own selfish needs."

I nodded when my main concern was on Kanako Urashima who was on her grandmother's World Tour without any education. It seemed that there will be a lot to work with Urashima Family, but I was reminded that his family from the Asakura and Amagi had been separated. I knew he needed to bring order back inside of the Hinata Inn, but I fear that he needed to take drastic measure by removing the bugs on his body.

"I understood that, but I will do what's best for your family," I said to him as I wanted them to feel what complete fools they are.

"I think this was an opportunity for them to get their just dessert, but I needed to get the Golden Apple out-of-the-way," I said.

"Yes, but these girls are a bad influence on her, and she needed someone to look up to," he replied.

"She has a cousin far from her father's side," I said to him, "But I will get custody over her since she doesn't have a father figure to look up to. These girls who are name Motoko Aoyama, Mitsune Konno, and last Naru Narusegawa along with the rest of the girls. They aren't good role models."

He nodded when he explained about their background, but he had been put up with the mess. I think it would be wise to move him into his cousin's Inn. I didn't tell him that he was going to move someplace far from here, but it was worth it when I sent his cousin to take over for him. Some of his family have connected to the Urashima, but it was going to be time.

"Do you have the deed with you?" I said to him and nodded, "Keep it with you at all cost…"

He nodded.

"Good, you are under my protection when you are staying at the Inn at the Inaba Town," I told him, "You will gather your stuff from the Inn…"

Before we shook hands, we heard an explosion from the outside as we rushed out of there to see the coffee machine destroyed. Haruka reacted in horror when the coffee blasted at the business person except he was the Health Inspector. His face burned by the hot coffee as Haruka didn't say a word as the customers complained about their tea or coffee.

"I didn't expect this coffee machine to malfunction," she tried to apologize, except it won't cut it this time.

"What kind of place is this?" said one customer threw a teacup down on the floor, breaking it. "Your café is the worst experience I've ever had and I hope you get close down for business for good."

"Yeah, won't take long, what with underpaying the employees and trying to kill a health inspector and all," said another customer departing from the scene.

"I never expected that you are going to go so low," he said sarcastically, "Trying to scald the Health Inspector for what reason or being prideful isn't good enough for you?"

He departed from the café as he was heading straight to the Inn to get his stuff. Haruka was horrified when she was in deeper trouble, but there will be tons of lawsuits since I saw a dead rat in someone's food. It seemed that she "was" trying to poison her customers, but I knew Lucius had his own way. When he looked out, but her pride was broken now when she realizes things are going downhill for her. Things happened for the better to teach the prideful a lesson, but I have already landed my eyes on my new victims.

"What just happened?"

"Someone was trying to poison the customers including the-!"

"I know that she will get in trouble, but she got the nerve to ignore the customer's complaint. What goes around, comes around I will say?"

"Haruka tries to poison the customers," I said as I met Mutsumi as she reacted, but she came from Tokyo University to head off to work, "Oh dear!"

Mutsumi rushed inside when the ambulance and police officers are called into the scene. I didn't say a word when I headed back inside my limousine with Lucius right behind me. I knew his father suggested Haruka to break down her pride for good when I saw his shadow, but it was an opportunity to teach them a lesson.

"Lucius hasn't aged since the Dante Mansion Incident, but it is time to put him to the test. This was the idea that you pulled off just yet, but I never realized the new sacrifices will be the victim's enemies."

"A new challenge caused for new souls to get Lucius' powerful, but I needed him out of the house from the safe distance," I said to him, "But I needed to get Shinobu Maehara out-of-the-way first before I could do it."

I heard the Health Inspector scolding Haruka Urashima about what happened now when she checked her pocket to realize this. She was screwed, but I knew Lucius still was practicing when we headed up the stairs. I wasn't going to allow any family to take over when I knew there are issues to work out. The words appeared before us when our new targets appeared before us.

Narusegawa, Naru – Pride, Envy, and Wrath

Kaolla Su – Gluttony

Otohime, Mitsumi – Envy

Aoyama, Motoko – Pride and Wrath

Konno, Mitsune – Lust, Greedy, and Sloth

McDougal, Sarah – Wrath

Maehara, Shinobu – None

Haruka Urashima - Pride (Out of the List)

Shinobu was still the purest within the Hinata Inn, but I will tell her to move out too. I am ready to face them all, except it doesn't mean that it was going to be an easier task.

Since Mitsune is an actual con artist who doesn't belong here since she claimed to be a freelance writer, but she used her schemes to get the money, partying, and drinking boozes. She used the money to pay for alcohol and gambled away to try to win it big. I've gotten plenty of information about her from her victims, and it was no surprise that we came here at the best time. She loves to see people suffer, but she was going to be unknown the first last or not.

Kaolla Su is probably the easier target to lure, since her interest is food. Her selfish wish was to stay young forever. There was a flaw when it came to the red moon and she turned into an adult. She was the dangerous since no-one can correct her for the mistake since she enjoyed on experimenting Keitaro or the others. She is a troublemaker, especially when she uses illegal weapons, but the games on her when SCP Foundation will take a huge interest in a Molmol Girl like her.

Motoko Aoyama claimed to be the Swordswoman except she abused the power on sudden victims with a real blade. She has issues with her sister giving up her dream to get married, but she and Naru are a bit sexist when their hatred against me or any male. I was informed of what they are behind closed down when I walked up the stairs to the Hinata Inn.

Sarah has a lot to learn to not to do anything cruel to the manager, but her father has a lot to answer to by me. Since she was ungraceful and they have never trained her about her manners, but I came ready. I knew that I will have a word with her adopted father who was busy with work over family.

"Urashima, where do you think you are going?"

"What does it look like, Psycho Swordsman?" he yelled when he stood when I saw Motoko with the blade, "I am leaving and I have enough of this mess."

I heard Shinobu's cries when she ran off, but it was troublesome when I heard Naru screaming with rage.

"You sick pervert, how dare you make Shinobu cry? Now it is time to teach you a lesson that you won't forget."

"I cannot believe that you vile, sick male make her cry, but now you are going to regret it?"

"No, please don't leave!"

I had no other choice when I snapped my finger and time froze before my client was sent flying. He reacted in shock until I gave him the signal to go away now before it gets worse. He doesn't know what happened now, but he thought it was a change of luck as he departed, except he carried the Urashima's Hina Sword. As I made sure that he made it inside his vehicle, Lucius looked at me with confusion.

"I am not going to let my client watch and get killed, I made a deal with him after all," I said to him, "That's where I gained an ally, but we are devils. Sometimes, we have to do whatever it takes to get back at someone who didn't make the deal. We maybe Evil, but we have our own boundary to humanities to help the victims in need."

I was getting into his head since we are born to be evil, but we have our boundaries to gain allies. We started off small before we do something big, but it was gaining a new perspective on teaching selfish a lesson. How did I meet Keitaro? Well, I'll leave that for Keitaro to tell on the next chapter for now…

To Be Continued…

* * *

So, what do you think about the chapter? It is just a new project, but this was going to be the fourth Love Hina fan fiction. If you have any suggestion for the next chapter, please leave a review on your suggestion from the next chapter.


	2. The Flashback 1: Keitaro's Issues

_I am positive to say that it got positive reviews, but it means that I will continue. Each chapter will be each POV, but the next one was Yukiko's POV, and the last boy._

* * *

_Chapter 1: The Flashback 1: Keitaro's Issues_

It was around two weeks ago and three days when I was able to go to Tokyo University having, but Naru wasn't. The girls were surprised, but it was also especially my aunt who was ready to mock me when she thought I was going to fail again.

"Keitaro, you passed the entrance exam to go Tokyo University," Haruka said surprised when she checked the letter.

"What?"

"No way!"

She was wrong when it was a huge turn off event when she was more surprise as she read the letter out loud. It doesn't mean Naru was happy, but I knew she was very angry at me for passing.

"Congrats Sempai!"

Shinobu was happy for me when she was going to make dinner, but it doesn't mean it was going to end well. Sarah thinks that it was just plain luck while she doesn't appreciate me for being successful, but she was acting like a brat. Mitsumi was proud of me on passing it, but she believed that Naru and I deserve together. It doesn't mean that I was quite happy going out with her, but I feel like that I was going out with her on the date.

Motoko continued to think that I was doing something perverted when I caught Mitsumi's fall, but Kitsune ended up making the situation worse. It hits me when I was the manager of the Inn, but I cannot allow the tenants to take advantage of me anymore. Since we were in last place when I was informed and the inspector was supposed to come except I discovered the letter that we failed.

It continued to run under me, but it wasn't the same anymore when the abuse continued. Kitsune continued to drain my account for her selfish needs to get away from paying her past rent. Su continued to abuse me with her illegal weapons, but I should do something about it.

When my cousin called me from the Amagi Inn, she told me what they are doing is wrong when she graduated me from going to Tokyo University. I didn't want no one to know that I was talking to someone within the Inn, but she called me through the Hinata Café. That was the smart move from one of my friends if I called within the Inn. Kitsune will use the information to her advantage, but they will question me if I am being a pervert instead of me explaining to them.

"Congrats Cousin, it has been a while since I last spoke to you, but I was trying to contact you from your parents' home. I wasn't happy when they pretended that you don't exist, but the tables are turning against them now. Child Protective Service and the school officials are suspicious on why Kanako isn't at school. They are under hot water now, but your friend was able to give me your number."

I was happy to speak me to my cousin from the Amagi Inn, but she sounded a bit weary. Granny Hina didn't give me their number to contact with just for when if it is an emergency, but I never expect that my eyes were open when it hits me.

Kanako was supposed to go to school and my parents have the idiotic to believe Granny Hina to take her on the World Tour, but the reality ended up crashing down on me. Granny Hina never admit what she was doing wrong when she took Kanako from her home to go on some World Tour. Yukiko was suspicious about my parents kicking me and I tried to call them more than twice, but they refused to answer like I don't exist.

"Yukiko, how's it going?" I said in surprise, but she wasn't done yet.

"My mom and I are worried when we saw something that wasn't right when we saw a clip on the internet. My heart was worried when I saw a Robotic Turtle terrorizing Hinata Inn and I got a bad feeling that our grandmother didn't call us to tell that the Inn was converted into the Girls' Dorm."

"Well, uh?"

"Did grandmother manipulated you with a childish promise?" Yukiko said in a serious, "to some random girl you met for a long time."

She questioned me, but I wasn't quite sure when I began to question what was my real purpose in life. One was trying to get into Tokyo University, two ways to reunite with the girl and last get married to go to Tokyo University together. Naru was my Promise Girl, but she doesn't recognize me and continued to harass me with the others. I realized my life was nothing anymore, but my conscious told me on why Granny Hina didn't tell switch girl was my promise girl. The Girls came out of nowhere and attacked me before Haruka shows up. Haruka forced me to sign a contract making me the owner of the Hinata Inn, but I ignored my gut feeling.

"Wait the school officials informed my parents about the suspicious on why Kanako hasn't shown up to go to school."

"Yes, your parents are complete morons to believe Granny Hina and a bit too much, but Granny Hina is the reason you were kicked out of the house to think makes you a man. It hits me when my mother was supposed to be the next owner as Granny Hina promised instead she switching it making you the owner. I don't know what games she was pulling on you, but I am coming over to figure out what was going on."

"No, you don't have to," I said nervously, but she continued on.

"No, Keitaro! You almost killed multiple times and the manager supposed to be restrict them from doing anything to hurt or damage the property or anyone. These girls that I was informed, they are taking advantage of your kindness. They are bullies in my opinion, victims ended dead!"

I flinched when I was reminded that the news about the death of innocent victims and the bullies get away with anything. If they are related to the Power Person or being rich, but I was shaking when I questioned that I was just a spineless bastard. I heard the voice haunted in my mind when someone was calling to get away from Hinata Inn, but I wasn't brave enough.

"They are using you as a punching bag, your account got drained me than three times. There is a foreign exchanged student causing you too suffered along with the rest of the victims that are doing terrorist acts. A girl thinks that she could use her blade on the innocents, wherever she wanted on unsuspected victims. SOMETHING ISN'T RIGHT, AND MY FAMILY KNOWS IT KEITARO!"

She informed me about Kanako's school sent a letter on Kanako's absence, and my parents lost custody to her to Aunt Amagi. My parents were trying to call me when she gave the word to them, but I missed the call. It was quite odd that my cousin got my number since she was worried about me.

_"My grandmother was trying to send me to an early grave…"_

I began to realize that my life is a joke when I heard her crying in the background, but I am immortal. My instincts told me that the rest of the family will say the same thing when I hang up the phone. I feel like crying too when I made my cousin worried sick about me, but my life is a wreck. Haruka isn't doing anything to help me out, but think that I can handle it. She was dead wrong when I feel a slight pain when the voice came to my head that nothing was alright.

"I didn't make her cry," I said in my mind.

A few days, I walked down the streets when I was forced to carry the food, but the locals began to question me if I am stable.

"Look at him, is he stable enough to work at the Hinata Inn?"

I never realized that everyone was talking about Hinata Inn and my family, but I feel ashamed. The words are beginning to open my eyes and my heart told that their words are true. Am I stable to work when they breaking me apart?

"The owner of the Hinata Café isn't doing anything to help her nephew who is suffering now."

"She continued to hit him with the fan, but I don't understand what the heck are people are around the town."

It wasn't when they forced me to stay, but I tried to keep a promise to the girls. I will get the blame or "punish", but the pressure was on me. The public ended up talking about them the pressure was coming into my head when it hurts a lot. Some blamed it on me for these things, but they think that I am irresponsible to allow it to happen. The pressure was in my head as I was discouraged when I questioned myself if I was irresponsible. What if the Hinata Inn was set on fire or something happened?

"Hinata Urashima had misguided everyone, but I heard that she owes the tax people a lot and using it for her World Tour!"

I didn't recognize my cousin when he went past me, but the society began to question on why Hina began to make my life miserable. I hoped that someone was shooting me in the head, but the criminals have sympathy. They said if I saw Kitsune, she owes them back. Those who used to be the business partners with Hinata feels something wrong when their investments were one, but the Hinata Girls are breaking me down.

"Granny Hina will not allow me to suffer at the hands of the girls would she?" I asked in my mind.

I wanted something bad to happen to the girls all of the sudden when I got the chills down my spine. I delivered the food, but I was filled with anger all of the sudden. Naru busted out on what take me so long that they are starving to death. I am not going back outside to deliver a second load when I gave her the look.

Motoko threatening if I have done something with the food, she won't forgive me. I looked away from them when they overstayed their welcome. I should have evicted when they expected me to join them for dinner and they thought I was their property. They were wrong when it wasn't the same anymore when I feel my spine was being put back in place.

"Everything isn't normal anymore," I said in my mind, "This is wrong…"

The words came from Yukiko was getting into my head when I am gradually getting into realism. The girls thought I was plotting something to harm them, but they got another thing coming. They think they could attack me when I am sleeping, but they are wrong when I ended up covering the hole within my room to avoid Mitsumi or anyone from getting hurt.

"I don't have time for this," I said in my mind when I studied.

Naru knocking the door to teach me a lesson, but there was no lesson to learn when I realized that she wasn't my type. Motoko is waiting patiently to come out of my room to slashes me with the blade, but I got my thump card. I was too scared to call her relative, but I needed someone to be encouraged when I slept for the night.

Three days later, when I was heading straight to Tokyo University as I came across my own best friends. They graduated me on getting into Tokyo University when my friends have a different perspective on what my lifestyle was unhealthy.

It was actually quite funny when Mitsumi thinks that I needed "help" to get me back to normal and reasoning me to forgive them. She doesn't seem to care, but she and Shinobu were the ones that don't harm me.

It was the surprise when I am avoiding their attacks and threatening to evict them if they lay a hand on me. They missed the old me and wanted me back to normal, but for what. The Hina Girls don't care anymore about my soul since they wanted to torture me, but I ended up listening to my friends.

"Keitaro, have you opened your eyes and realized that you were taking an advantage over by the tenants? Haruka continued to hit you with the fan when you called her "aunt" before her name, but I know my relatives won't do anything like that…"

"We realized now that these girls are trying to kill us are sent flying and our parents ended up paying the hospital bills. We aren't trying to break up with you, but we cannot go near the Hinata Inn."

"Why is that?"

"When we told our parents about you were the manager of the Hinata Inn and told them what you told us. It brings suspicious to our parents when a grandmother misguided you that you are going to inherit the Inn instead it's a Girl's Dorm."

I didn't say a word, but they were worried about me and I realized how they almost got killed. It hits me in the nut when I realized something was off instead of my grandmother loving our family, but she referred the girls over her family.

"You have a point, but when I tried to run away from the Inn," I told them, "Haruka dragged me back like to belong here without any care."

The rumors were causing concern to both of my friends, but it began to question what Hina potential intended. They always have my back, but the incidents gathered around when people were listening to us. My friends never realize that Haruka would be cruel to me too, but she was always on the girls' side instead she was a worst aunt in the World.

"That's a shocker. How could she do something like that?"

They shook their head with disapproval, but I was glad that they were on my side when we talked. It was great to talk with the opposite gender, but it was remembered from the Christmas. Naru had a thing for Seta as she mocked me to make herself look good, but do I think I should find a girl outside of the Hinata Inn. I hope there was going to be someone understandable, but I glad that I have friends by my side.

"Next thing they knew that they ended up targeting us to demand on where you are? You needed to get out of here…"

"That will never happen since I feel Haruka was no help at all, but my parents don't care about me either."

"Don't get us wrong, but our parents marched up to the Urashima Bakery Shop last week and demanding on where were they when you suffered. They better think twice before they kicked you out."

I nodded when it was understandable, but these two friends will never betray me since we shared our hatred to Hina Girls now. It doesn't feel right when there was a chill down my spine when Naru was watching, but I was just handing out with my friends. My class doesn't start until 12 o'clock, but…

"Keitaro, you baka!"

I flinched when we reacted to seeing Naru pissed off than ever, but she overheard our conversation. When she marched up to me as she cracked her knuckles, but I didn't do anything wrong. I knew the public would get the picture from when she and the Hinata Girls don't realize that they are downgrading themselves to the city.

"How dare you disrespected us like that, you sicked pervert!"

She was going to pull the fast one as we avoided her Naru Punch and she destroyed the table. She came out of nowhere to try to "punished" me for no reason, but it was ridiculous. It was also in the middle of the morning, but she watched what she was doing in public.

"First of all, who told you to eavesdrop and aren't supposed to go to Cram School?"

"SHUT UP!"

She was expecting me to be punched or begged, but it was getting old when I dodged her attack.

"You know Naru, you have the nerve to be a pest," I said to her when she flinched, but she has the nerve to jump into the conclusion.

"KEITARO, YOU BAKA!"

"No Naru!" I yelled at her, "You never love me from the beginning and began to treat me like I am your property or a punching bag like the rest of the girls. You always JUMPED into conclusion and using Shinobu as an excuse to get what you wanted. You wanted to punish me for no reason and thinking that I am some sicked pervert. Look around you and see who is a fool?"

I didn't say a word when Naru should have opened her eyes and everyone got their camera phones, but taking pictures. My friends keep distance while the security guards are too stupid to notice anything, but we are within the Tokyo University. Anything will go around from the students and the teachers, but they aren't doing anything to notice.

"OMG, someone DO something right now!"

"She is one of them; she tries to assault three Tokyo University Students!"

She missed more than three times, but she brought this upon herself when she is revealing herself right in front of the public's eyes. It doesn't mean that she was too careful when she almost going to punch a child due to her rage, but I protected the boy from her.

"That's just not right, they should set up their security right now or else I am not going to near this café again."

The next thing, I knew I was getting "Naru Atomic Punch" by her when I was sent flying and my friends were horrified from the scene. One of them ended up calling the police officers as she shows an uncaring, but she smiled as she wanted me to suffer. My friend watched in horror, but I was getting dizzy when I passed out, but I hoped I died somewhere away from this place. I thought I was going to die instead it wake up a few hours later to realize that I was going far away across the World. I don't know when it was going to stop until I crashed on the rooftop to someone's office, but it feels uncomfortable when I landed on someone's property.

"Hello, Keitaro Urashima," said a voice, "Nice of you to drop by…"

I woke up and this was when I met Calypso, but he was a sane behind the glass wall. He looked at me calmly and collectively when I looked up to see the damage on the ceiling. It was quite uncomfortable when I sat down on the chair, but I was in another country like USA. He was sitting behind the desk and didn't call security on me, but the paramedic arrived to check if I was fine. It was a huge surprise when I looked around, but there is something off about him. I ignored it since I cannot judge a book by the cover.

"How did you know my name?" I asked him.

"You crashed into my office and your Tokyo University Student ID fell out of your pocket. You are the grandson to Granny Hina and the son of ungraceful parents, but a brother to a sister. I have my resources if that is enough to surprise you, but you aren't the type to be in a tournament or a sudden winner. You are seen as a victim, but how did you get here without getting hurt."

I flinched when my ID was on his desk, but he could easily do research while I was unconscious. It was quite complicated at most first, but I was forced to come clean on how I got here. It was no surprise that he doesn't believe my story when I told him what happened.

"What tournament?"

"That is nothing, but I was being sarcastic," he said to me calmly, "But I find it a bit off when someone punched you to think that you were talking behind their back. That was something interesting, but she did it right in front of public. It was also on the internet too when I saw your reputation protecting a boy from harm."

I was surprised when I thought that he was bluffing instead the proof was on the internet. The grim image of my friends and I were dodging her superpower punch, but it was recorded and posting on the internet. I was shocked that it got one million views on the internet when he slammed the laptop down. It was proof to show that how much of a fool she is, but I wondered what tournament he held.

"You are also a Hinata Inn's Manager right?"

I nodded without any question, but I had to informed him that the Hinata Inn had been converted into the Girl's Dorm.

"So, you are saying that you were kicked out of your parents' home because your third time failing an exam. Your grandmother had offered you two stayed at the Hinata Inn to do a goal to find the Promise Girl. So you are able to go to Tokyo University, but you weren't informed that she converted it into the Girl's Dorm without knowledge. She went on the World Tour a year when you came across the Hina Girls before your relative Aunt Haruka informed you that she left. I find it believable, but you could never trust anyone now to get you involved with their schemes with the misguided information."

It was a huge surprise that he knew me through my body language, but he was like he was peering into my soul. It was quite complicated to let a stranger know what is going on in my personal life, but he knew as we drink coffee. I don't know what company that he owes, but he seemed to look like a tax collector.

"Haven't you found a lawyer yet to press charges against the girls who harmed you?"

I shook my head, but I don't have the encouragement to do so since my Aunt was no use now when she ended up taking their side instead of mine. He ended up listening what I have to say, but was it a stroke of luck or not when he continued to listen. They judged if I am insane or not until I reached to the end.

"It seemed that they continued to take an advantage over you and you are misguided, but troublesome. Your grandmother isn't much of a role model, but I think you should be informed that you are being tricked into something against your will. Has anyone had a chance that you are living in a nightmare? Did anyone urge you to leave the Hinata Inn? Did anyone defend you from anyone?"

It hits me in the stomach when someone knew what my grandmother was plotting, but where was she getting the money from. I was tricked by my will to become the manager of the Girls' Dorm and they don't show any respect and I nodded when I am living a nightmarish life in hell. None encourage me into leaving the Hinata Inn and I tried to leave, but Kaolla Su ad her way into tracking me down.

I tried to leave one time except it was troublesome when they continued to go after me to convince me to go back, but I am glad someone got the logic to figure out something was wrong. Haruka continued to drag me back there and believed that I am a childish. My sister was the only one who was able to defend me and preventing them since she cared about me.

"I never thought of that," I said to him.

"Such a shame if I was their manager, I will meet them on their behavior or evicted them," he replied, "But I think they took advantage of your kindness. Your sister was only who was much aware on what you are going through. Your aunt dragged you back without any second thought that you will die or injured. You have a gift, but none train you on how to use it. It seemed to me when the paramedics came, they noticed micro bugs reassembled to be mini turtles. I have to make them remove it for you to do more research, but these were made by a Molmol Princess."

I nodded when he looked through my files and the secretary wrote down everything while she gave me a dirty look. It doesn't mean that it was going to be easier except I was glad that someone understood me on my perspective, but he grumbled under his breath. He looked at me like I was being fooled twice on the Hospital records, but he was calm enough to allow me to stay here.

"Didn't your grandmother told you that she owes the bank and tax collectors a lot of money? Didn't she tell you about how she gets the money from the World Tour?"

This hits me in the gut on where she gets the money from when she didn't tell anyone that she always a lot of the tax collectors. She had been doing illegal acts behind our back, but I thought that it cannot be true. When I hesitated with the answers, but he nodded when he checked the records.

"Keitaro, I don't know what to say about this, but you have forced to do something against your will. Your grandmother is taking an opportunity to use you as a scapegoat under your name instead of your name, but you have been tricked to do something."

"Let alone, you have taken advantage by the tenants. What I am hearing now that you have been more not only tricked a promise to someone you just met! You are manipulated by her while the family falls apart; you have to say a word. I am a victim to her schemes along with the investors and business partners who used to be her friends."

I nodded when I didn't say a word when I drink my coffee with two huge gulps, but he looked at me with those eyes. I was the victim not them, but I was forced to do something against my will because I am a spineless bastard. My friends and the public have seen what happen to me, but it was the same old torture over and over again. It is like Hina and Haruka were trying to make my life a living hell and thinking that I handle it.

"I never realized that she backstabs you behind your back by taking your money…"

"I am a successful business man, but I will not be fooled by an old woman since you are my client on chaotic incidents. I will charge you nothing, but I have a bone to pick with Hinata Urashima and what if I deal your problems for you too."

An opportunity where a business person will not charge me anything, but it was a calm one. I had been a victim by not only my grandmother, but the rest of the people. It was my suspicion that something was wrong when I heard every person's conversation in Hinata Inn and former business partners. It got me a chill on my spine, but he will deal with my problems for me. I was worried if he gets hurt, but he was waiting for my answers to see what I think. The girls need to stop these bad habits of taking advantage of me, but I wished I was brave enough to teach them a valuable lesson.

"Keitaro, I know it is complicated, but this isn't your happily Ever after on when you are able to go to Tokyo University. They continued to abuse without any stop if you try to drag yourself back to Hinata Inn. You don't know if you are dead or not, Keitaro you needed to understand that you are the manager."

Someone actually told that I needed to realize a long time ago, but I am not their slave. I have to bust my ass to win their trust, but they continued to take advantage on me for a long time. Aunt Haruka continued to hit me with the fan every time that I say "Aunt" before her name. It hurts when I break down in sadness, but he understood what I am actually going through.

I have smiled a bit too much, but I needed to mature. I cannot allow Aunt Haruka or anyone to convince me to forgive them, but I needed to get away. Anything can happen behind my back, but it will be their fault, but there was no more Mr. Nice Guy. If they have a problem with my attitude than I am forced to evicted them, but there was one thing that I needed to say.

"Thank you!"

He nodded, "They cannot take an advantage over you anymore since you have a huge hospital record than Ranma Saotome. You needed to grow a spine to face them, but I believed it will be wise to keep away from Hinata Inn for now."

That I do agree for 100%, but I should have done it a long time ago from the beginning to meet them. I cannot let them laugh at me when Kaolla Su used me as a test dummy anymore before the damage was done. Naru and the others think Kaolla Su was trying to advance the humanity for the future, but that excuse is pathetic. I cannot allow Motoko used her blade me or anyone anymore, but I was glad of that.

He added, "I am a business person to watch a client when they are being abused by bullies, but the manager has the right to evicted them. I know that you are a good person, but it is about time to figure something outside of the Hinata Inn. You will be staying for the night for now while I am able to get a restraining order before you departed to go back to Hinata Inn, but I will cover it for you."

"Could you tell me more about what Granny Hina was hiding behind her closet?"

He ended up explaining to me what Hina was hiding behind my back and what she owes, but I was able to get the information that I was more shock. I also exchanged information on what to prepare for and I could also tell him about how Haruka is underpaying employees, but refused to listen to the customers. I gave him the information that he need while I get the information that I needed to face them. It took me while to use, but I never get a chance to know his name is after the conversation was finished.

"My name is Calypso by the way."

I was more than shock for what Granny Hina was doing to my sister and I think Yukiko told me this before. She was trying to manipulate my sister into becoming a manager too, but this was wrong on many levels. I gained the information that I need a restraining order was going in place as the deal was made and I won't forget it.

He was going to be in Japan very soon to help me out, but he gave me his business card to call him when I am in trouble. I was escorted into the expensive hotel for the night before it took me a while to think about it. Before I do something else, I informed my teacher about my absence, but I knew that he didn't believe me. The school was informed by my friends who got my back on what happen just now and it was a relief that I was glad.

I was able to rest soundly without anyone trying to beat me up without any reason. I haven't got much sleep peacefully, but my mind was worried about them. I should stop worrying about them since they don't care about me since I was able to get a peace that I needed. I was able to take classes online thanks Kami for the internet the next day, but departed to go back to Hinata Inn.

I wanted to have no plan back to Hinata City, but I was heading straight to my cousin's place since I owe her an apology. I haven't seen her for a long time when I saw her in Inaba Town. I envied her since she lived in a quiet town while she doesn't have to deal with when I was heading there. I knew that the Hina Girls will be looking for me, but it doesn't mean that I wanted to go back. I remained confident, but I don't expect anything else.

"I was glad that Kaolla Su's devices were removed from me," I said in my mind that I am able to think positive, "What now to do? The girls will continue to cause chaos by sending a huge turtle to come after me. I think Calypso already got the information, but I think someone gave up their soul to make a powerful nation to get immunity in the world to get away with anything. He didn't give me anything else, but I think someone has to deal with Kaolla Su. It has to be him…"

When I sat on the subway, but I avoided all eye contacts from the passengers when they noticed me. I ignored when my mind was focused on getting to Inaba Town, but he was right that it wasn't going to go away. He provided me suitcase containing new clothes and supplies, but I wanted to pay him back. He replied that there was no need to pay him back, but he was better than Kentaro. I was out of the brats' hands, but it doesn't mean it was going to be over. My phone rang all of the sudden and it was Aunt Haruka, but I grumbled under my breath.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Keitaro, where are you and the girls haven't seen you lately, but they missed you."

I grumbled when I wanted to laugh so hard, but I didn't believe Haruka at all. The girls wanted me to come back to torture, but I think my friends, Calypso, and Cousin Yukiko was trying to set my life straight. Haruka has to stop to defend them that they don't have problems of their own anymore, but they are spoiled rotten. I never expect that I have to face her when I was boiling with anger at her.

"Missed you? Don't you dare make me laugh! They never cared about me when they continued to abuse me for 24 hours and don't get me started on they are going through their issues."

"Keitaro, what are you saying?"

"You don't get it do you?" I said sarcastically, "I have to put up their spoiled, ungraceful asses each day and I tried to make them happy. I don't get any thanks at all from them; they continued to play the Blame Game with me without hearing my side of the story. They punished me without any reason, but it wasn't me alone. My friends and a few others suffer the wrath of those Hinata BRATS! The only one who isn't a brat is Shinobu and Mitsumi…"

Everyone could hear me when I sat down near the window, but I have no regrets when I called Naru and the others called "Hinata Brats". Haruka didn't say a word from the other side, but I wished I could see her face. She didn't say a word when she grumbled under her breath when I was waiting for her to meet.

"How could you call them that?"

I will spare Shinobu and Mitsumi, but Mitsumi was worse than Granny Hina. I began to feel that I loved her, but something was off. She was the one why I had forgiven them, but she was a bit off. She thinks that Naru and I deserved to be together, but I began to understand that love isn't someone to be a property to someone. I am no one's property when I continued to wait for the answers.

"Compared to my friends and the tenants, my friends doesn't abuse me for 24-hours or steal my money," I replied to Aunt Haruka in anger, "My Cousin Yukiko and my friends ended up helping open my eyes, but it was a business person too."

"Keitaro if Granny Hina heard that, she will be upset that you insult them. She doesn't approve of anything what is coming out of you. Keitaro, you have to…"

I stopped her before she continued to make up excuses, but I proved it against her, "Naru, Motoko, and Kitsune are the ungraceful women that none of the men could go out with. Su continued to abuse her immunity to do things illegal, but I will call her "terrorist" because she was smart and dumbass. Sarah got these habits from the girls and the three aren't good role models from the beginning. They are TEARING APART AUNT HARUKA!"

"Keitaro, what did I tell you about?"

"BULLSHIT!" I yelled in anger, "I will compare you to Aunt Amagi and you, but Aunt Amagi is better than you since she is very understandable. If someone called you "aunt" from your family, you will have to accept the fact that they are looking up to you."

"Keitaro, I—…"

"What are you going to say, Aunt Haruka?"

"You are full of a crap, but I cannot believe that someone would do you believe in that. The tenants missed you more than ever since you are gone… Granny Hina will not like this at all if you tried to betray them."

Granny Hina wasn't around and she was expecting me to follow what Granny Hina wants me to do. She wasn't around, but she was on her World Tour. She owes taxpayers and investors a lot more than Haruka and the others haven't knowing. I am being used as her scapegoat while she gets away with it, but what Calypso says to me was true. She doesn't care about anymore, but she was more selfish than expecting.

"Well, it's too bad that I am thinking about evicting them after I sell the Hinata Inn to the business person. I am not going to be the victim to their selfish needs, but haven't Granny Hina informed you or anyone about the debt?"

"What are you talking about? I don't believe such thing, but I think it would be wise to return back to Hinata Inn at once, nephew."

"No!" I said to her when I hung up the phone as I laughed without realizing, "Haruka says that I am full of crap, she thinks I am an idiot!"

I laughed when everyone keeps their distance from me, but Haruka was the joke. I knew that she will track me down to try to drag me back into the Hell disguised as an Inn. The passengers keep their distance until I arrived at Inaba, but I came out of there before them. I looked around the place, but I was thankful that my phone ended up giving me to where I am now. It was quite comfortable when I looked around without any chaos going on, but it feels like home. It feels a bit empty when there were rumors about the murders, but my conscious was unease.

_"Why am I doing this? Don't I remember the promise that I made to a girl from my childhood. My grandmother told me that if I keep a promise and find the girl that it will become true."_

My conscious was getting the better of me when I looked around the place, but it was a surprise that it hasn't changed. Something was off when everyone began to blame it on Junes for the lack of customers. No-one recognized me in this strange town, but it doesn't mean my stress was getting over my head.

_"No, it cannot be, but I was left to become a manager of Girl's Dorm. Why Hina was trying to get me to fall in love with one of them? Do you care about them?"_

It was quite frightening when I flinched when I feel the chills, but I wondered if I should go back. The girls will try to find me and it wasn't going to pretty when they refuse to leave me alone like I am their property. It was frightening when I continued to walk around the place, but they will bribe Kaolla Su to invent something to send me back. I was informed that the dangerous stunts will be added to my name when Granny Hina refused to put her foot to stop them. Haruka cannot stop them from harming me or the others, Naru almost punched the boy. If I haven't protected him than he would be dead and it will be my fault.

"Fancy meeting you here," said a voice when I reacted to seeing the boy right before me, "You are that Tokyo University Student that protected me from the raging woman. I wasn't able to thank you because you were sent flying and I thought you died. This girl should be put in prison for trying to endanger a detective, but I could see what chaos was going on within Hinata Inn?"

I was surprised, but he was a detective at such a young age. He looked short, but he was around high school. He had blue hair, but reminded me about Shinobu. He examined me with one stare when he nodded as he carried his blue jacket on his shoulder. He wears a white collared shirt and blue pants, but dress shoes.

"I came two days ago to get my tea before heading off to school, but I got in the middle of the chaos. She should seriously be banned from the public with her attitude, the news are exploding about what happened. I was informed that I should never go near Hinata Inn. Are you happened to be Keitaro Urashima that Yukiko told us about?"

I flinched to be surprised that she could tell that who I was before I introduced myself. She knew about my Cousin Yukiko and she was surprised when I shook my head. It was more surprising that I wondered if someone was going to ambush me from behind.

"I guess that Yukiko refused to stop talking about me when she worried."

"You happening to be a manager of the Hinata Inn and this girl were over on the internet, but there are questions that I will like to ask you."

I refused to say a word to him when I ignored him, but he looked at me with worried.

"I know the issues are embarrassing involving you as the Hinata Inn's Manager, but she was worried about you. If she is worried, but I am worried too."

I flinched when I never expect that the others like Yukiko could be worried about me. When she escorted me to where I needed to go right now, but it feels like she already asked them about me. I knew that they ended up giving them false information about me, but she…

"Keitaro, is that you?"

Before, I could react when I was hug by my Cousin Yukiko as she was happy to see me again. It brought me back happiness to see my sister, but I was frightening when I was hugging before I was punched. I feel uncomfortable when I got the chills down my spine. Yukiko didn't say a word when she reacted as she separated herself from me after what I had to go through.

"I didn't mean to do that, but welcome to Inaba."

"No, it's my fault for not reacting differently."

"I know what you are going through, but I am glad that you are going to be staying here instead of that Hellhole."

I nodded when I feel calm to see Yukiko again, but I wanted to smile and I felt broken from inside. It feels uncomfortable when I was nervous when everyone murmured or talking bad about me. Yukiko smiled when she escorted me into her Inn, but the boy refused to leave me alone. I feel broken outside when it wasn't the same and my heart was breaking, but I feel like a different change about me. The boy sighed.

"I do apologize for being rude."

"No, you aren't being rude," I said as I was panicking, "You were trying to ask me a few questions, but I…"

"I could tell that you weren't in the mood to answer anything since you had gone through a lot after your lawyer informed me that he should keep away from the place as a possible."

"Wait, what lawyer?"

"He called me from the cell phone about one day later, but I will press charges against the girl," he said, "But it was rude of me to introduce myself and my name is Naoto Shirogane."

I wondered when I ended up scratching the back of my head when I wondered what she meant, but the lawyer could be Calypso. It got me thinking if I should go take a vacation here while I am going to Tokyo University since the train leaded me there. It was far from Hinata Inn, but it was far away from the university. I could transfer to another university to get away from the madness. My mind appeared to be unease when something attempted to be worried about the girls.

"I think she was talking about Calypso…"

My instinct wanted me to force go back to Hinata Inn because the girls were worrying about it. I wasn't sure if I should trust it or not when my mind was unease. It causes me to become distrust to anyone, but even my family members as I fell shaking when I feel like someone was going to attack me from behind. I wondered if they will miss me, but it makes me feel uncomfortable. I feel like my soul was broken and never recover, but I heard the voices have a war within my mind.

"Keitaro you idiot, How dare you leave us behind?"

"I never expected that you are a coward Urashima, you will regret this with the strike of my sword…"

"Come on, Keitaro! We missed you!"

"Keitaro listened to yourself; you cannot allow anyone to manipulate you like that!"

"Sempai, please come back!"

It got me almost in the uncomfortable when I was shaking as I looked down like something was broken inside of me. Yukiko informed the staff members that I have arrived, but it was odd that there were no staff members within the Hinata Inn except I was the one and Shinobu.

Yukiko said with a gentle smile, "Keitaro, why don't you go into the hot spring and relaxed for a while as I get your room set up for you…"

She smiled, but my phone began to ring when it was involved "them", but I do believe that they were going to track me down with Su's invention. I keep a steady mind when I relaxed within the hot spring while I haven't bathed like this for a long time. It causes my muscles to relax, but I heard the voice from the distance within my mind.

It got me a lot to think about selling the Hinata Inn, but Haruka will try to drag me back into the Inn. I cannot say it when I am at the Amagi Inn relaxing now when I tried to review my life comes together. I made a deal with a business person and he knew what I am going through now, but how does he know. The inner voice continued to toy with me and I had my inner demons to face. I was safe, that's all it does matter.

Calypso was going to Japan soon, but he will call me when he arrived. I was scared of changes when I wondered what was going happen next if I am not the manager of the Inn now. I am able to do my goal into what Seta or… I don't know if I should follow Seta, but my sister says that I am a good artist. Little did, I know that my cousin was watching over me to make sure that I am able to relax for good.

"Don't worry Kei-Chan; I will protect you and Kanako!" Yukiko said from the other side.

I sighed in relief to have someone cared about me within the family when I relaxed in peace. I will stay here until Calypso to come back to Hinata City about the personal business.

Calypso's voice said, "Stay at your cousin until I called you for the private business relating the Hinata Inn. You will have my word…"

"Ok," I said in my mind.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

_Look like this chapter is done, but it means Yukiko is next before Naoto. Keitaro didn't know that Naoto didn't know that he is actually a girl, but he will figure out later on. It will be five flashbacks on the past events on the characters before I continued with the present event._


	3. The Flashback 2: A Family

_The Second Part introduced Yukiko and the Asakura, but I added Kanako and Naoto to mix… I don't own anything from Persona 4, Love Hina, Twisted Metal, Shaman King, and etc._

* * *

_Chapter 1: Flashback 2: A Family's Concern_

It was before I called Keitaro to congratulate him success getting into Tokyo University, I was helping take care of the Amagi Inn as I guided the guests to their rooms. It was hard sometimes, but someone had to the job and it was more surprise that this season. We were getting more guests than ever, but they came from Hinata City. It was a suspicious going on when the rumors were going on. I wasn't into rumors when they murmured something about "irresponsible" manager allowing the insane tenants gone wild.

"I am glad that this inn doesn't have tenants attacking males for no reasons. They are nothing more, but cruel bullies and you heard about the manager getting abuse from them 24/7."

"Yeah, but guess this. I went to the Hinata Café to get my cup of tea, but this owner provided the worse the service. She is underpaying the employees from what I heard and talk about misguidance. We thought that the Hinata Inn was an inn when we tried to check-in. I ended up being attacked for no reason and these girls began to attack me because I was a "male" inside of a Girl's Dorm."

I flinched when I heard about the Hinata Café, but they were talking over their dinner. It brought to my suspicions about the Hinata Inn converted into the Girl's Dorm, but this can't be true in my opinion. My mind made me think about Granny Hina as we tried to get in contact with her except I get the answers involving.

My mother refused to talk about her except it got me concern when I began to listen to them. The tenants attacked an innocent male for no reason when I got chills down my spine, but I wasn't allowed to near Hinata City by the mother. The rumors revolving about the unpaid taxes, but the damage caused by the tenants. There was something wrong, but I demanded answers to what was going on.

"Yukiko, I know that you wanted to visit Granny Hina, but I have a reason to protect you from her schemes," this was what my mother said to me.

It hits me when I didn't say a word when my father told that my mother was supposed to inherit the Inn, but the promise wasn't kept. My mother held a grudge against her own mother for a reason, but I wondered if it was true. It wasn't that when I didn't want to talk about it to my mother, but I decided to tell my cousins about what was going on. I demand to know what was going on with these family feuds relating to the Inn, but it got me worried what was I am into.

There were chills down my spine when I continued to do the daily tasks, but I didn't want to tell anyone about my family. The only one was concerned and aware about this rumor about me relating to the Urashima. It was Chie who confronting me about the family secrets when the rumors continued to increase within the inn to the town. It was related to the Hinata Inn, but related to Granny Hina and the scandal going on. There were more cases and people came from the Hinata City move into Inaba when they had to put their feet down.

"Something seemed a bit not right about the rumors, but some are true or not," I said in my mind while we hung out at Junes.

"Yukiko, you were not the same," she said to me as we drink our smoothies.

"What do you mean?"

"Yukiko, it wasn't the first time that you are worried about something relating to the rumors," she asked me, "You aren't laughing at Teddie's joke, but your expression is neutral all the time."

It was true when I was reminded when I wasn't the same, but something told me to worry about something. My friends began to worry about me as my mind concerned about my suspicions, but I cannot hide it anymore.

"It's like something was wrong within your family," Chie said to me.

"Please don't tell that to anyone, but I will tell you," I whispered to her when I took a deep breath.

"You know that I am trustworthy, but you don't have to worry about a thing," she said to me with a wink.

It was too populated with the customers when I decided to head straight to someplace quiet. The rumors have proven to get me overwhelmed by my concern about my family, but it doesn't mean it was going to easy. We headed straight to the Amagi Inn to talk about it, but before I was going to say a way. Chie pulled out something that got me concern about my family member Keitaro Urashima. I haven't seen him for a long time ago, but this alarmed me when I got the chills.

"Oh before you tell me come look what I find on the internet," she said to me when she shows me clip involving a girl punched an innocent man, but I got the chills with the title "See the Boy gets Tortured!" to think it was a prank.

It was on another website, but I saw the views and it was over 10 million views. I recognized my cousin Keitaro who was the victim within the video and there was someone using him to gain the money. I saw him in terrible condition and this girl was nothing more, but a cruel girl. I was horrified when there was more than that, but I saw it and they are paying to see him get tortured. Who would do something like that?

"WHAT THE!" I reacted in horror, "Where did you get that?"

"I don't know, but everyone is watching it and laughing on the guy gets beat up by a girl for fun!"

I was getting sick to my stomach when I saw a girl used a sword on me, it was without regret. Another one attacked him with illegal weapons, and the girl was smiling as she says let play a game. She appeared to be a foreigner, but where is the police officers to arrest them when you need it.

"Chie, you think this is a joke, but it isn't!" I said to her.

"I am not laughing at all when I know from watching karate movies; they aren't supposed to abuse their powers. They are supposed to use it for good! This Samurai Girl doesn't seem to realize that she violated the code of the Samurai. I know that girl from somewhere when her face was recognizable, but where."

I was getting sick to my stomach when Chie showed up when the girl used her blade to punish her and the abuse continued on. When I wanted to cry for my cousin and none are doing anything, but was this going on behind my family's back. Who are these cruel girls treating my cousin like a crap? They are getting a praises for more tortured scenes, but it brought me more chills on how much does it cost?

"Some professionals were trying to shut the video down, but it continued to stay on."

"That person who continued to get hit, that was my-," I said when I was lost in words.

It was at the same time when my mother began to notice it too when she walked up at the moment. It was embarrassing, but horrified to my mother's eyes as she reacted. I was surprised that my mother was shocked and snagged the cell phone from Chie's hand. She looked at the clips, but she couldn't believe her eyes.

"What is this that I am seeing?" my mother expressed horror when she saw the clips.

She was going to have a fit of rage when we dragged her into the private place as she scolded at us. Our hair were frizzled up when she finished scolding, but she takes a deep breath when Chie explained about what was going on. Someone was posting something using my cousin's pain and suffering for their own well-being. This brought disgrace in my face, but we heard what was going on and it was getting quite popular. It brought disgust to my family, but I could tell that he was suffering now.

"Chie, do you know who that victim is?"

"No, I don't, but they didn't say it. I think his name was Keitaro Urashima!"

"That victim was none other than my nephew and Yukiko's cousin!" my mother busted out in outrage, "I cannot believe that woman converted the Hinata Inn into the Girl's Dorm and passing the torch to her nephew. She referred the tenants as her family over her flesh-and-blood, but this is an outrage!"

My mother was bursting into tears when she watched my cousin suffered, but Chie reacted in shock. When she feels bad for us, but she realized that it was more serious. We have gone through the adventure to figure out the mystery and none abuse our power on the innocence. We have our reasons to use our weapons to defend ourselves while saving the victims or figured out what was going on. This is a pure disgrace in our eyes that my cousin is online. There were 75 dislikes, but 25 likes on each video.

"If you wanted to help this victim, please donate money to help the victim."

The voice was suspicious when the video ended, but this wasn't right. It made me wondered if Keitaro was informed about this, but this brings an outrage. Where is the money coming to him or a set-up? My mother was outraged when she wanted to know what was going on as she rushed out of the room.

"Haruka, have a lot of explaining to do?" she murmured under her breath before she left.

It was so disturbing when I don't want to look at it, but Chie decided to close the page and kept the data as reference.

"You know what Yuki-Chan," said Chie to me, "Were the police officers when he was needed?"

"There was a suspicious rumor that if the Hinata Inn has enchanted powers, but I believed it was false."

"Uh?" she replied.

"Oh, it's nothing!" I said to her, "But I think you have a point. The police officers are supposed to arrest those ungraceful women, but none are doing anything right now. I cannot say it, but I think we should ask Yu's uncle at least. He will properly know what was going on."

I was reminded when we saw Granny Hina, but my mother doesn't believe it. It was the logic, but I never trust in such thing, but I heard if you come to this place and you fell in love. It was something suspicious was going on when I thought about it for a second, but this is a serious matter. I wondered if Uncle and Aunt Urashima were informed about it, but it was something a bit off. I wanted to know where Granny Hina was at the time when Keitaro needed her most of all, but I could see him in a state of panic. It will never go away as it will haunt me forever.

"You are right, but are you alright?" she said in worried, but I shook my head when I hid my tears.

"No, I am not, but someone should have done something and where was Aunt Haruka at the time? She is allowing this to happen all of the sudden, but everyone will be exposed it in the world. People will their outrage and uproar on what was going on. Let start talking about it tomorrow with the others, see you!"

Chie ended up leaving, but look at me in worry. I wanted to be alone to think of what to do right now, but it wasn't right in any levels. I headed straight into my room without supper when I decided to do my own research online. I searched up Hinata Inn, but I reacted with surprise that there were negative reviews about it.

I saw some negative reviews on the computer and my eyes widened like dinner plates. The evidences show that there was misguidance after Granny Hina haven't told anyone that she converted to the Girl's Dorm. It shows the poor service of -5, but I was surprised that taxpayers haven't got their pay. There were negative results for the Hinata Inn due to the Investors not getting the deal, but things are exposed.

There was news relating to the "Is Molmol Kingdom is teaming up with the Terrorists?" after past events relating to incidents revolving the Hinata Inn. There was a lot of news that I collected and gathered, but it is questioning on where the police officers were. Everything gathers what was going on within the Hinata Inn, but not the outside.

It was pure outrage when I wanted to confront each girl that harm my cousins, but this was a serious matter. The police officers aren't doing anything to arrest them and my cousin is being harmed. I saw the news, but there are questions revolving around the safety around the Hinata Inn and the city.

The evidences were quite clear when something was wrong, but something doesn't feel right. Yu and Yosuke told me that they were caught with weapons in public and the police officers are doing their job. When I compared this one to Hinata City; I smelled something was wrong when I examined every word. It made me wonder that Keitaro's parents knew about it, but I am more worried about my other cousin Kanako Urashima.

"Maybe I should try to phone them," I said in my mind when I dialed Keitaro's parents.

"Hello how is this?"

I replied to her, "Aunt Urashima, it's me Yukiko Amagi."

"Oh Yukiko, How are you doing? Thank Kami that you aren't Keitaro…"

I flinched for a second when she says that, "Thank Kami that you aren't Keitaro," something was a bit off about her. I wanted to snap at her anger when I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs, but I hated to say it. If mother heard this, she will be more than upset except she already upset at what was going on now.

"What do you mean by that?" I said as I tried to hold my own anger, "Why your tone is was like this? I came too figured out what was going on behind my back, but where's Keitaro? DO YOU have a soul or are you too prideful to figure out what current event going on the internet?"

"Yuki-Chan, why are you acting like that?"

"Aunt Urashima, I saw a video involving Keitaro gets beaten up by those ungraceful tenants on the internet. My heart was worried about him, but I demanded the answers right now!"

She took a deep breath, but she started off from the beginning. She was trying to change the subject to get me distracted and I wasn't going to have it. She came clean with Keitaro gets kick out on failing the Tokyo University and his obsession on a childish promise.

"Granny Hina is written all of it!" I said within my mind.

He wasn't doing much around the house or helping the family with the bakery, but they were suggested by Granny Hina to kick him out of the house. They listened to her without any second thoughts, but it got me worried about one thing. They informed me that they haven't got a call about from Kanako. I was in horror when I was also informed that Kanako is on a World Tour with Granny Hina, but I stopped her there.

"Kanako is on her World Tour with Granny Hina, but Aunt URASHIMA!" I yelled in anger, "She is around my age and she supposed to be in High School! I cannot believe you agreed with Granny Hina, but it's wrong in many levels."

"What are you talking about?"

"You adopted Kanako because you wanted a girl within the family, but you were conned by Granny Hina. Haven't you informed by the school officials because she was missing school?"

"Come to think about it, but I never realized this before."

I didn't say a word when I wanted to scold at her when I knew that the school officials will be worried about the school. This is a mess-up situation that Keitaro's and Kanako's parents have gotten into now. I believed that this brings suspicious foul play involved and understood what my mother meant on Granny Hina.

"I cannot believe you, but Kanako is out on the World Tour with Granny Hina and a child isn't going to school. It is illegal for Granny Hina to do something like that, but you both are going to be blamed. You are going to lose custody of her for irresponsibility. I cannot believe you could do something foolish, do you not care about my cousins' future."

Before she was able to answer when I ended the call, but I was outraged about what was going on. I haven't got the answer on where's Keitaro, but I tried to think harder about why they would do something foolish. The World Tour cost a lot on where she was getting the money, but I was filled with rage. I rushed up to my mother on the information that I provided, but my mother's expression was angry. Let's face it, we are both outrage at what was going on, but what Granny Hina is plotting.

"Why they are being so foolish? They don't realize that they are fooled by the hag… They don't have a soul to care about my poor nephew or their own children. I have a word with Haruka, but she was a complete fool too. Granny Hina is turning her family members reverse, but she was a horrible woman."

I comfort her when she was filling with anger, but she informed me that I have a cousin named Haruka. She resembled the late Aunt Yoko for an odd reason, but her father raised her. She returned and Granny Hina adopted her making her Aunt. She was outraged when she told me that Aunt Haruka referred taking the girls instead of Keitaro's side. She told me that the girls have issues in their lives, but we find it a bit off. I could understand how she feels, but it wasn't very easy. Keitaro should evict them, but something told me that he was threatening.

"Yukiko, let me do the worrying please!" she said to me, "You focused on your homework."

She was worried that it was going to get the best of me when I nodded. I headed straight to my room and continued to do what I was told. The next day, I was in the class with Yosuke, Yu, and Chie, but it continued to spread like a virus. It feels uncomfortable when I got the chills and none can stop us, but they ended up mocking my cousin behind my back. I was shaking when they laughed at the videos, but some feel disgusted.

"Yuki-Chan, are you alright?"

"No, it doesn't look like I am?" I replied as I was angry.

"You know you guys," said Yu to us, "I saw someone resembled like him when I watched the Midnight Channel, but it was unrecognizable… We thought the Midnight Channel was over, but it's different…"

My world was falling apart when the Midnight Channel had returned back with revenge, but what it is? Yosuke and Chie were shocked too since they haven't had any news from disappearing people lately, but have it started again. It was a shocker, but it seemed that we will have to check ourselves. I ended up asking Naoto to do an investigation relating to my cousin, but she could help me out in the situation.

"No way, but I thought we?" Yosuke replied.

"No, we thought we did figure out the mystery, but this is a different thing all together," said Yu to us, "A voice came from the tv begging someone to save him from them."

"No way," said Chie in surprise.

I was shocked, but I needed to meet my cousin right away. I needed to spill the beans about my cousin who was getting popular for something sicked. Yu was quite serious when we had to do something about it, but we needed to turn to Teddie at least. He knew what was going on since he was living there, but I hope it isn't what I think it is. I hope we are able to gain our Personas back when we decided to go to Dojima's home after school. It wasn't going to be Inaba anymore, but someplace else.

"This isn't good this person from the video that is getting beaten up was none other than my cousin Keitaro Urashima. I began to worry about the rumors began in the Amagi Inn relating to Hinata Inn and bad events that left customers dissatisfied for the missed information. I will tell you all later…"

We gathered Kanji, Rise, and Teddie along with Naoto as we decided to take it there since it was safe. I decided to tell my friends what I research on what was going on the internet, but I came out with the truth involving my cousin. There was information on what they needed to know while Ryotaro offered us some refreshments. Everyone reacted in surprise that I told them about, but this was horrifying to them. I am glad that they were worried.

"Dude, that guy was yours…"

"Cousin, that's horrible!"

"Yes, he is… His parents and Aunt Haruka weren't any use for what was going on, but what was sickening. Granny Hina manipulated them to bring Kanako, but she supposed to be in high school. They are irresponsible, but what suspicious about it? Where did Granny Hina get the money from or is she aware of what was going on? I saw the negative reviews about the Hinata Inn, but there are incidents where the news informed on why the police officers aren't doing anything in Hinata Inn."

I know Detective Dojima nodded when he grumble under his breath when the news haven't come out. He offered himself some tea, but he knew the place by heart and it doesn't mean it was going to be easy for him.

"What? That's a lot of pages!"

"So many negative reviews on the Hinata Inn."

He listened, but I was glad that Nanako wasn't around. She was doing piano lessons at this time. Their expression was horrified when they looked at the papers I printed since yesterday. I continued on giving them the information, but it was a suspicion of what was fishy going on. I watched them look through the notes, but we know what is right or wrong and this was troublesome.

I continued, "There was a rage between former customers and locals who knew about the Hina Inn, but the investors aren't happy about it. The past events and current events I have done the research and it haven't come out yet from Hinata City. This controversial incident is related to the Police Officers aren't around the arrest anyone, but one mentioned that the Molmol Princess is causing a lot of controversy by smuggling the illegal weapons. She had immunity, but abusing her powers that will be ruining a relationship with Japan."

"That's messed up if I came across them, I will kick their asses!" Kanji said, "If they are girls or not, but it is messed-up."

I know Kanji was angry at what was going on, but we never came across bullies who would take advantage on innocent males. I finished doing my homework, but I continued on without stopping. Until I reached for something when I came across an Anti-Hinata Petition Website, but it was from the locals and the businesses from inside and outside of Hinata. They were standing up when they had enough of it, but I already knew their name when I got connections. I was informed about that when I asked one of them on why they quit, but I ended up writing it down.

"I also got the information from former employees of my Aunt's café too, they quit their job because she is under paying them. Some were looking for a job to work at the Hinata Inn, but the tenants attacked them without any explanation."

"That's messed up!"

"If there are negative reviews, doesn't that Inn was supposed to shut down?"

"Yes, it should have been too since this was completed for a long time."

"Something doesn't add up either when your cousin Keitaro Urashima isn't aware of what was going on."

I nodded when I was disappointed that my own aunt and uncle listened to Hina, but it got me upset. There were errors made by them and Granny Hina is not only forcing Kanako to miss out on her education. Why hasn't she brought Keitaro with her instead of Kanako, but is she brainwashing her. It brings more concerned about Keitaro and Kanako, but it has been dysfunctional just because of.

"She is doing this one because Kanako isn't a Urashima, but she was adopted," I said as I figured out on my own.

Naoto ends up tell us what was going on, but she takes a deep breath when she explained.

"Suspicious of what you are informing, but I have tried to make a case within the Hinata Inn before the murder involving Inaba," Naoto explained, "But there was a case on Hinata Urashima doing illegal acts and false information. Hinata Inn was supposed to be shut down before it was converted into the Girl's Dorm after Yoko Urashima's death."

My Late Aunt Yoko will be rolling in her graveyard if she heard about this, but it was after Yoko's death. My mother wished that Granny Hina allowed the cops to do an investigation relating to her death, but it wasn't going through. Granny Hina was a fool when she says, that they cannot interfere with the Inn since it was sacred. My mother knew more about it, but there was someone else when my mother told me that my relatives were going to come soon. Naoto continued to tell them what she heard about it since she was working on the police force.

Detective Dojima added, "The police officers were supposed to do an investigation relating to her death, but it was called off from the superintendent. The files began to increase when there were tenants acted violently when a male victims come in with a family or a couple. It happened from when a person stepped in, but it happened when a person step out."

It was surprising to hear this one out of Yu's uncle for the first time when he remembered something like that. Naoto nodded when she gave her the information about past incidents before, but it was also relating to Nerima too. There was no surprise that she deal with not only murder cases, but she deals with other bizarre cases too. I was more worry about Keitaro when I drank my tea in peace, but I didn't eat.

Naoto grumbled under her breath, "The past manager was Haruka Urashima when Hinata Urashima went on her World Tour before your Cousin got involved. The Superintendant refused to allow the police officers to interfere with the Inn or the Tenants, but the locals were a bit disappointing. They turned to the police officers outside of the Hinata City instead of their own just like the case within Nerima."

It was a huge surprise that the police officers aren't doing their job, but we absorbed the information. I could imagine what would the others will try to do if they tried to invade the peace to Inaba. It wasn't going to be quite good at all when they will end up corrupting the peace. Granny Hina haven't talk to any parts of our family, but she goes by favoritism. I was more worry about Keitaro as things will go bad to worse, but the investigation was called off for no reason.

"This was one bizarre case within the Hinata Inn and the police officers aren't doing anything to bring peace or safety," said Detective Dojima, "If they tried to do something like that, we were forced to arrest them. They are still regular people who don't know about discipline, and we don't care if they are getting special treatment."

We agreed, but this was a bit bizarre when we continued on looking through papers before we were done. We headed back home, but before I was able to head back home. Naoto volunteered to head to the Hinata City for to keep an eye on things going on, but I was glad that she was going to look out for my cousin. I hoped she was able to make it there, but Detective Dojima grumbled under his breath. He was still doing an investigation of his wife's death relating to a hit-and-run accident. We departed our separating ways back to home, but Naoto stopped me.

"I will try to go to the Hinata City after school and gives you the information that I will uncover," she replied.

"Thank you!" I said to her when I cry in sadness and hugging her closer to me, "This means something to me because if anything goes wrong…"

"I understood since I will be giving you the information will be needed," she said before she walked off.

It sighed with relief when I headed straight home, but I got a huge surprise from when I got there. I saw my mother talking to my relatives from the dining room, and my mother was calm. She sighed.

"I tried to call Granny Hina to get the custody of Kanako, but I was almost going to be running out of hope into tracking her down," she said, "We knew that she goes on her World Tour, but she doesn't carry her cell phone. One person came out of nowhere and he got Kanako Urashima before she returned to her World Tour."

"What that fast?" I said in surprise.

She escorts me to the dinner room and this was where I saw Kanako Urashima with the Asakura Family. It was a huge surprise that she was safe and sound, but she was a bit worried about Keitaro when she looked away from us. She was brainwashed by Keitaro, but my mother didn't tell me who it was. When I rushed up to her and hugged her because I missed her.

"Kanako!" I cries in sadness, "I haven't seen you for a long time…"

She never met me or the side of the family before, but she possibly met Asakura Family as a distant relative. It was a huge surprise except she took a deep breath when she look at me. I could tell that she wanted to me very badly, but I have a lot of questions on what Granny Hina had done to her. I could say that she was glad to be back in Japan again instead on some stupid World Tour. It was a huge surprise too when she got a lot to say about what was going on within the Hinata City.

"Yes, but it was honesty a good thing that she was back in Japan," said Yoh Asakura as he sighed in relief, "Just to think that our adventure was over and we could go back to our normal lives. This had to happen just now."

Yoh was the laziest within the family, but when it came to this incident. He always shows a sign of concern, but I knew he came from the tournament since he is a shaman after all. His wife Anna shows are disgusting to what was going on, but I presumed that mother told her about it. She owns an Inn from another city, but Yoh and Anna are both the Head of the Main Asakura Family.

"Well, I was glad that your aunt informed us about "Family Issues" going on within the clan," Anna said, "But it was an outrage for her to cut ties with your clan due to our abilities."

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean that I have to be worried about what was going on now," Yoh added, "But anyone is picking on my cousin, they will have to answer to me of course."

* * *

_Kanako's POV_

I never able to meet the rest of the family, but this was actually the first time that someone do care about Keitaro. I was worried and scare on what was going on, but why was Granny Hina trying to keep away from my parents. She tried to make me enjoy things with her, but I ended up feeling sad and concerned.

My mind was the promise to my brother that we were going to take over the Inn together, but something got me focused on what my current goal in life. I wanted to finish school to become something more, but I cannot believe that Granny Hina dragged me around on the World Tour without any reason.

Granny Hina didn't seem to care about my brother when he was left behind to suffer and tried to brainwash me that everything was alright. It wasn't anymore in my opinion when I wanted to go back, but she claimed as if I leave her that she will be alone. I knew what was going on when she tried to hide something about the family, but I came across something. I was glad that I was in the hands of the family, but the tables were turned that my parents lost custody over me because I lost a lot of school days.

I was uncomfortable for what was going on now as someone told me what Granny Hina was doing something. I cannot handle it when my mind was concerned about my brother as I began to cry on my cousin's shoulder. I couldn't be what Granny Hina was plotting to me when she did it before to Aunt Yoko. I heard her talking within her sleep and I was frightening that I was going to be next. I left, but I didn't have the money or the passport to get back.

I was glad that there was someone looking out for me when I was able to get back. It doesn't mean that I was going to return home or Granny Hina, the authorities arrive to take me here. This was the first time to see someone like her and the rest of the family, but I won't forgive Granny Hina insulting the family members. She was trying to brainwash me to become like Haruka, but she was hiding something behind Keitaro's back.

She called our relatives "uncleaned" for their cool abilities, but this is wrong on many levels. She allowed this to go on and made Keitaro suffered for no reason at the hands of the girls because she converted it into the Girl's Dorm. There are secrets needed to be exposed before them, but it doesn't mean it was going to be easy. I cannot blame on my parents for deciding to allow Granny Hina to take her to some stupid World Tour and thinks that I am too smart enough to go to school.

She was wrong, but I needed my education to continue on with my education to become an actor. I feel like someone was trying to tell that it was wrong from the beginning. The tenants are rude to Keitaro and Aunt Haruka isn't doing anything to help him. She continued to hit him with a fan every time that he says "Aunt" before her name. The girls feared me because I am more frightening than I appeared be, but I don't mind sharing the information over dinner.

* * *

_Yoh's POV_

As we had dinner within the dining room, Kanako gave me information on what was going on. She gave us the information, but this raises a red flag. Amidamaru listened in, but we never hear such thing about a samurai girl attacking an innocent with a blade. She was the heir to God's Cry School and using her blade, but don't seem to care about the safety of others. Anna and I are shocked that someone who was a Promise Girl attacked him for no reason and illegal weapons being used by a foreigner.

The Asakura Family was cut ties by Hina since my grandparents and she had a disagreement due our abilities. She had cut ties without any responsible reason, but my grandmother wanted to avoid us from visiting our non-shaman relatives. Keitaro and I hanged out a lot of our childhood, but I loved him like a brother. He began obsessing about this stupid promise and thanks to Granny Hina. We haven't had contact with him for a long time.

"Keitaro, what did Granny Hina got you to this time?" I said as I remained calm.

Anna predicted that we should bridge a gap to our non-shaman relatives since it wasn't right in my opinion. We owe the Inn, but Anna remained calm and her mind was filled with anger. We knew that Urashima used to be a Shaman before our great grandfather married to the human. The Asakura and Urashima have a strong connection before, but it became bittersweet when Hina caused a misguidance to the inheritance. She called us the "unclean", but this what my grandparents told me.

If we have to risked anything to help my cousin, this what we had to do. Things are getting out of hand when Aunt Amagi informed us that Granny Hina had switched the inheritance and none like her. I was shocked that Haruka would do something to Keitaro, but she did that to me. She will answer it to my wife since she doesn't like someone hitting me on the head with a paper fan. It doesn't mean it wasn't going to be very well.

Cousin Yukiko was worry about Keitaro for a good reason, but she was worried then I am too. I cannot allow Keitaro to suffer anymore from what was going on. I couldn't believe that hag done something uncomfortable, but I knew I had to break the rules somehow since I am an adult.

"So what are you saying is true?" I asked her and my cousin nodded, "That one is using a blade on innocent people and Aunt Haruka isn't doing anything about it. It was all because of it was defending the Girl's Dorm from Perverted Males, that's some SAD EXCUSE!"

"Sad excuse indeed, but she violated the codes of the samurai and this is one foolish girl who used her sword attack the innocents, Master Yoh. She violated Jin, Ko, Rei, Shin, Chi, Tei, and Gi."

I avoided talking to my partner because there are eyes present, but I think Yukiko saw my friends. She could possibly have a spirit partner too when I felt the aura within her.

"She violated the "Attack an innocent person without any knowledge without knowledge", "Disrespecting the mail, but being a sexist and most of all an immature brat is more like it," Anna added.

It brought chills down everyone's spine for what was going on now and it brought us more horror to imagine what Keitaro does, but Anna reminded us of why the Urashima was special. It was because they have the Urashima's curse sword and it was not because of the Hinata Inn, but there was one thing that we have forgotten about.

"Your grandmother used Keitaro due to his immortality and taking advantage of him by making him into the manger of Girl's Dorm. She was trying to hide something within the Hinata Inn relating to the death of Yoko, but the Midnight Channel had mysterious way of telling us what was going on. She never taught them discipline or restricted them, but she referred them as a family or not, but my visions don't lie. He was corrupted by a promise and he was getting hurt for no reason, but let alone conned out of his own money. The dreams have many reasons to tell what was going on, but Keitaro doesn't know how to use it or let alone being beaten up. Where's the family honor in that?"

"What you saw?" Yukiko said in surprise.

"Yes, we are much aware about your adventure, but we keep it to a low profile from your mother."

She was surprised that Anna got the visions on what was going on, but I never encountered her adventure before. We have ways of knowing what was going on except Kanako looked up in confusion when she saw something. None were around the dinning room except it was ourselves. We have gifts, but we don't abuse them for any reason.

"Who was that you are talking to?" Kanako asked when her cat sat down on her shoulder as she petted it.

We were a bit nervous to tell her the truth, but it was a possibility that she could see spirits. It was a huge step in trying to connect the family, but we aren't the bad guys and we needed to be confronted the issues going. World Tour is around 10 million yens, but where does she get that money? We know that when a person died when they had life insurance, it will inherit to the living relative or something. I don't know what to say, but we needed to solve this mystery since we weren't invited to go to the funeral.

* * *

_Yukiko's POV_

They aren't ashamed to tell us what was going on since the last time that we haven't met. It was a huge surprise at least that I knew what I was going through from the past, but Kanako was able to give us every detail. None of the girls were able to get along with her, but she was there a limited a time. She told us what was going on and she gave me Keitaro's number, but I was glad we have a moment to chat. Everyone was worried about what was going on now, but I never knew that the Urashima used to be a Shaman.

I didn't give too much information about my adventure, but it was more peaceful. I was sad that Uncle Asakura passed away, but the others aren't able to come out except for these two. I was a glad about their concern for Keitaro, but I already informed that Naoto was going to do her own investigation. I smiled when I was able to get his number, but I was a bit nervous if I was going to call him.

I was within the room when I watched the Midnight Channel, but it began to rain again. It was a huge surprise that the fog shows up again when Yu's words were true. Midnight Channel came on, but it was suspicious of what was going on when I saw the girls continued to abuse him.

"_Please help him before he died, he cannot take it anymore… Granny Hina continued to use him for illegal things behind his back. The Hina Girls are taking advantage of him…"_

The image was getting clearer that there were cryptic messages coming from Hinata Inn, but it was quite eerie. They say that Hinata Inn was a haunting by ghosts, but I couldn't believe. This resembled to be Keitaro as Aunt Haruka dragged him back against his will, and everything was going on so quickly. The TV went off, but I have forgotten that we haven't been in the Other World for a long time. I hoped, we are prepared for the next day, but we haven't thought about it since the exams.

I had nightmares when I was someone was trying to call beyond the grave on what was going on. I was Keitaro in place when I was helping someone up from the ground. Someone called me a pervert when I was hit from behind and I saw their faces, but they wanted to beat me to make themselves feel go. The drunken woman wants to cause confusion and the girl doesn't have no limits.

I could feel the pain of what was going on within my cousin's mind, but I woke up from the nightmare from what happened. It was quite scary when I got the chills down my spine, but it doesn't feel comfortable.

The woman struck me with the sword, but she must be Aoyama. This girl abusing her powers for her ignorance belief system along with the rest as they abused them for no reason. I couldn't help, but cry when I was being left behind as they think that I can't handle it. Those monsters had caused my cousin to be in pain, but it hurts so much when I woke up.

"Cousin Yukiko," said Kanako to me as she looked at me with concern, "Are you alright? You looked like that you are having a nightmare…"

"I am," I said when I was shaking as I cried.

"This was Keitaro had to go through, but this was the same nightmare that forces me to part way with my grandmother," she added, "I don't care about her since she referred the girls over our own family, but it was wrong."

"I understood!" I replied when I cried in sadness.

It took us a while to do the exam almost 5 days before I called Keitaro for there, but I lost track of time until Naoto told me about Keitaro studied up to Tokyo University. She went to the Hinata City after school to do private investigation, but she also gave me the information. She talked to tax payers, former business partners, and the locals around town, but these were the answers that she gathered together.

Keitaro had been suffering for a long time, but the witnesses told me what it has been going on within there. It wasn't always news are good when the students going to cram school don't want to go near Narusegawa since she was always abusive. They are tired of her ranting about Keitaro, but it was the same thing goes to students going to Aoyama's school. They never loved Aoyama for ranting how males are nothing, but a pervert, but she was a Star of Kendo Team. The school isn't doing much anything to stop her just because she was God's Cry School heir.

None of the information was informed around the tenants' schools because it was within Hinata City, but there were information rated to the girls. There was an innocent girl named Shinobu Maehara ran away from her home because of her parents' divorce. She worked there to live within the Hinata Inn as we talked over tea within Junes.

She gathered the records from the Hinata Police Station, but it was a huge surprise that Haruka builds one of the tenants without any knowledge. What if Keitaro was a in prison? I was a bit shock when she told me what foreign exchange student was doing and the authorities aren't doing anything. Is she trying to ruin the relationship with Japan and Molmol?

Someone was trying to cover up the tenants' crimes by force or not interesting, but Kanako knew something was off. When she joined in, but I was glad that our school gave her a chance with her education. She felt uncomfortable at first when she was transferred to her, but she went to stay here for a while to avoid Granny Hina.

We don't know when she will show up and tries to take Kanako away to go on some World Tour. Naoto told me that it was illegal for her to do that, but Detective Dojima put her in Witness Protection. Her parents cannot get her back because they were being questioned for foul play, but Keitaor wasn't informed about it. I believed that Keitaro held a grudge when I knew he was trying to call them except they refused to answer is his call.

* * *

_Kanako's POV_

I was glad that Aunt Amagi was able to get into the school where Yukiko is going to, but it was going to first time since I missed school. I joined Naoto and Yukiko for tea when I came home, but it feels uncomfortable. One teacher didn't like me from the beginning, but the students treated me like crap because I am a New Girl.

I don't know how Aunt Amagi was able to pull the string to get me back to school again, but it was worth it. I was obsessed involving my brother and working with him together as the manager, but I lost track of my goal. It was a surprise from the teachers when I excelled on my exam, but my History Teacher is a homeroom teacher too. She is quite awesome cosplaying as an Egyptian, but it brings more interesting for the school year. I talked about where I have been around the world with Granny Hina, but I refused to tell them anything about what she was. I feel annoyed that the tenants were using my brother as a target to host some TV show, but it feels wrong on many levels. I never wanted anyone to show that to me since I know what the girls were doing to him.

"Kanako, how was your first day at school?" said Naoto to me as she understood what I felt.

"Well, it was a lame from the beginning, but I will get used to it," I said as I tried to be cheerful, but I wasn't allowed to bring Kuro to the school.

Let alone, this was a different environment all together, but my mind was worried when I listened to Naoto. I got the chills for what we were informed, but I smelled Granny Hina was behind it. They should be evicted right away, but the police officers were covering their tracks. Hinata Police Officers aren't supportable to the public anymore when it shows distrust. It was a surprise that Naoto is a prodigy when it came to investigate relating Hinata Inn, but my eyes grew big when I looked through the record.

"Wait?" I said to them, "The Police Officers weren't doing anything for the investigation yet or done any arrest. Something is wrong here?"

"Yes, indeed," said Yukiko to us.

"This was my first suspicion, but I do enjoy a challenge," she replied, "Why the police officers haven't done anything to arrest them? People came from Hinata City to get away from the chaos and it was avoiding the tenants. Some locals doesn't trust your grandmother since she owns the city and the Inn, but it was not only that. She is one of the councilors, but she was pulling strings to give the tenants immunity. The businesses banned them from going inside of the stores from incidents relating to them, but they were under repaired for what happen."

This was no wonder that there was distrust between Hinata Urashima and the public, but this wasn't fair to the public. I could see the businesses were close down due to incidents, but they weren't getting the funds to repair the damage. This was no wonder that Hinata City was gradually becoming a ghost town, but some ended up carrying their guns to protect themselves. Whoever the superintendent is within the Hinata Inn? I think someone should fire him, someone who is higher than him/her.

"This was no wonder that they were giving me dirty looks," I replied them, "I was going to check on my brother, but my instinct wasn't supposed to go there."

* * *

_Naoto's POV_

Kanako was wise enough to not go near Hinata City, and she won't be safe anymore when someone will try to kidnap her back. When I stepped foot within the Hinata City, but I was getting the information from former citizens and locals of the Hinata City. The information was more unsuspecting when they rely on the Police Officers outside of the city than their own. The businesses expecting that someone was going to pay the danger, but let alone the victims from the hands of Hinata Girls. This makes Inaba's Police Force looked well, but this was the second one that I came across. The citizens told me that they were forced to carry licensed weapons to defend themselves since it wasn't fair for the Molmol Brat to have more than a lot of weapons. Some informed me that the Hinata Girls continued to bring tortured to not within the city, but outside of it.

There was a foreigner within the Hinata City who is a Molmol Princess, but this talk about disgrace to the two countries. It wasn't fair for those who have to put up with the mess, and some ended up getting arrested for defending what they stand for. It was no job that the Hinata City was unbalance and the Hinata citizens made a petition. I was informed that they wanted to get rid of the Hinata Inn's tenants, but they had enough. They won't become like Nerima anymore relating to the martial artists' incidents.

Some wanted to boycott prevented any Hinata Inn's tenants from entering into their store. Some ended up putting signs that there was no weapons allow, but I doubted that the Hinata Inn's tenants would listen. They limited some of them except for those who can't control their anger, but they hired private security guards to replace their police. They ended keeping it hidden behind the tenants' back until the time is right.

I could feel their pain when I gather the information for Yukiko on what was going on, but I never countered her cousin. There was one who was getting me on my nerve when his name was Kentaro Sakata. He tried to bribe me to spy on Narusegawa, but I rejected the idea.

My grandfather told to never accept any money from anyone, but I didn't. I refused to do his dirty laundry when I departed from the scene, but Haruka Urashima wasn't any help from the beginning. I wished someone would teach her a lesson about her prideful attitude since I don't like her from the beginning. I was able to gather the information the best I can, but I am glad to help a friend out in need. This was a shocker too when this brings an outrage to the police officers, but Tokyo Police Officers wonder what was going on too.

It would be a possibility that they are gathering evidence right now, and those who are coming to Hinata City. They told me that they took the precaution on getting the restraining order in place, but they came prepared for anything. They are also doing the petition to the government to do something about it, but if they had to hire a private company from another country. That they will do if the police officers aren't doing anything, but I can't help it when I feel their pain.

* * *

_Yukiko's POV_

After Naoto's explanation, I have a hunch that he continued to do the entrance exam to get into Tokyo University. His parents weren't any help to encourage him, but it was especially the mother. My mother was the only one closest to Keitaro when he wanted someone to look up as I was reminded of such. He was focusing on the Promise; he kept distant from his family for a long time. As I thought about it and Kanako wanted to work alongside of him as they took over the Hinata Inn.

I was reminded when my mother told me about Keitaro had a childhood friend over dinner, but Granny Hina didn't tell who that girl was? What kind of games is trying to do to Keitaro? Can't she come out with the truth to him instead of hiding it from who was his Promise Girl? My mother never like my grandmother for what she was doing, but she was tearing this family apart. She referred the girls over her own. My mother predicted that Keitaro will be passing university if only he would call.

It took days to gather the encouragement to call him, but my mother told me to call him to check to see if he was alright. I was concerned if he recognized me and there was a lot within my mind, but I have to talk to him. First, I ended up calling the Hinata Inn, but there was no help since there was a girl answering the phone. I called at the bad times except it was unsuspecting when I ended up calling him.

"Hello, this is the Hinata Café, how may I help you?" Aunt Haruka asked.

"May I speak to Cousin Keitaro please, Aunt Haruka?" I said to her.

"Yukiko Amagi?" she reacted in shock.

"Don't get me started with the rant on not calling you "aunt" before your name," I said in apathetically when I am speaking from Chie's phone, "I knew what was going on and I am not happy for what was going on in Hinata City. I am not in the mood to talk about it, but I wanted to talk to my cousin."

"Are you here to congratulate him for passing the Entrance Exam?"

"Yes," I replied when it got me scratching on my head, but it was a surprise that he entered into Tokyo University for the first time.

I couldn't believe what my ears were hearing from Aunt Haruka, but she couldn't believe herself. She grumbled under her breath that I called her Aunt before her name, but it doesn't matter anymore. She couldn't do anything to me now since my mother will end up teaching her a lesson about honoring. It wasn't fair for the others to be hit with the fans, but she gave the phone to Keitaro. I could hear the paper fan hits Keitaro on the head, but I heard someone was laughing.

"Congrats Cousin, it had been a while since I last spoke to you, but I was trying to contact you from your parents' home. I wasn't quite happy when they pretended that you don't exist, but the tables are turned against them now. Child Protective Service and the school officials are suspicious on why Kanako isn't at school. They are under hot water now, but your friend as able to give me your number."

Well, I have to hide the fact that Kanako gave me his number instead of his friend, but I never met them before. The tables were turned against their parents for neglecting to realize what the consequences are. They are under hot water when the evidences are against them when Granny Hina was using them. Their parents wanted Kanako to go straight home at once, but they can't now since she is under Witness' Protection. We don't know what was going to happen next, but it was great to listen to my cousin.

"Yukiko, how's it going?" he replied to me with surprise, but I wasn't done yet.

My mother and I are still worrying about him every day about what Granny Hina was trying to pull, but my mother had visited the temple lately. Even though, the news was on relating to the Robotic Turtle terrorizing Hinata Inn and the city, but everyone was in panic. We saw in the news from outside of the Hinata City, but we were expecting Godzilla to invade. We were wrong when I took a deep breath. He sounded alright, but he doesn't sound a bit happy when he asked me a question. I had to tell him the truth, but I hope he understood.

"My mom and I are worried when we saw something that wasn't right when we saw the clip on the internet," I said in a concerned, "My heart as worried when I saw the Robotic Turtle terrorizing Hinata Inn, and I got the bad feeling that our grandmother didn't call us to inform that the Inn was converted into the Girl's Dorm."

I stopped when my heart was beating, but this was very serious when we used to defend ourselves from the Shadows. It wasn't like this before when I got the chills if it was going to happen to Inaba, but I got this feeling that it was.

He replied nervously, "Well uh?"

"Did grandmother manipulate you with a childish promise?" I said in a serious tone, "to some random girl you met for a long time…"

I questioned him when I was worried about him, but she didn't come out with the truth. I wanted some answers right now. I feared that he was going to try to change the subject, but he was surprised that the school officials informed his parents about the suspicious on Kanako's absence. It wasn't a game time when I had to be clear on what his goal was, but I was reminded too that the Promise is to go to Tokyo University together with the Promise Girl. Little did, he knew that the girl was two-years-old and another girl older than them. I was reminded of something when the memories serve me right as my mother told me when they were playing in the sand box.

"Wait the school officials informed my parents about the suspicious on why Kanako hasn't shown up to go to school."

"Yes, your parents are complete morons to believe Granny Hina and a bit too much, but Granny Hina is the reason why you were kicked out of the house o think makes you a man. It hits me when my mother was supposed to be the next owner, but Keitaro wasn't informed the truth by Granny Hina. It was upsetting when I got the bad feeling when about this, but I continued on.

"Yes," I said to him, "Your parents are complete morons to believe Granny Hina and a bit too much, but Granny Hina is the reason why you were kicked out of the house to think makes you a man. It hits me when my own mother was supposed to be the next owner as Granny Hina promised instead she switching to making you the owner. I don't know what games she was pulling on you, but I am coming over to figure out what was going on."

Granny Hina had switched the promise, but my mother was angry that she switched it instead of her. It was only my cousin, but it was supposed to be the Inn instead she converted it into the Girl's Dorm. It was an outrage when she cast the rest of the family too focused on the plan. Granny Hina and the rest of the family had a disagreement between this, but I cannot blame it on them. I was worried what Granny Hina was trying to do to Keitaro, but it was heartbreaking to say that I never saw Granny Hina was such a criminal.

"No, you don't have to," he said in a nervously, but I was shocked and wasn't giving up.

He was resisting and the words weren't getting into his mind on what was going on. My tear streamed down my face as I didn't want Keitaro to become a victim anymore. I was shaking in fear of what Keitaro refused to accept reality, but I was determined to confront the girls who harmed my cousin. I didn't want to inherit my family's inn, but I wanted to think outside of the box. He was suffering and abused by them, but he was frightening to admit reality.

"No, Keitaro!" I yelled, "You almost killed multiple times and the manager supposed to be restricting them from doing anything to hurt or damage the property or anyone. These girls that I was informed, they were taking advantage of your kindness. They are bullies in my opinion, victims ended up dead."

He didn't say a word from the other end, but he was going to say something. I knew bullies can be cruel to extreme in reality and some could lie, but hide the fact they killed the victims. He should be aware of what was going on within the internet and newspapers. I continued on with it, but I was breaking own.

"They are using you as a punching bag, your account got drained me than three times. There is a foreign exchanged student causing you too suffered along with the rest of the victims that are doing terrorist acts. A girl thinks that she could use her blade on the innocents, wherever she wanted on unsuspected victims. SOMETHING ISN'T RIGHT, AND MY FAMILY KNOWS IT KEITARO!"

I couldn't help when I break down for the first time, but I cried for the first time when I hang up the phone. I handed the phone back to Chie, but I was glad that she understood what my family going through. It was uncomfortable when I hugged Chie. My cousin didn't know what was going on and my heart was breaking in two. I don't want him to end up the "Missing Person" or another "Mysterious Death", but it wasn't right.

"I don't want him to next mysterious death involving Aunt Yoko," I cried in sadness.

"I know Yuki-Chan," said Chie comforted.

It was a celebration for Keitaro succeeded in entering Tokyo University, but his parents called me to be informed. I ignored them like a plague, and the only one missing within the party was Cousin Keitaro. I wished Keitaro realized what was going on, but I knew Naoto was going to inform me on what was going on. I continued to focus on my school work, but it wasn't going well when I continued to have nightmares about him dying.

"_Midnight Channel continued on, but do you want your cousin to be saved?"_

It was the night when someone talked to me from the channel as I watched what was going on. He suffered, but began to open his eyes for the first time. I don't know who the voice was, but I wanted someone to save Keitaro. The last thing I remembered when I saw a silhouette behind the desk on the TV while I was in my room.

"_Don't make me repeat myself again,"_ said a voice, _"Do you want your cousin to be saved?"_

"Yes," I answered and then I passed out when I answered the question, but fell into a deep sleep.

"_Your own heart is pure to care about your cousin; your wish is granted…"_

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

_Nine reviews? Thank you everyone and Special Thanks goes to Grey Wolf for providing me the information for the Code of the Samurai's Honor._


	4. Aftermath from the Prologue

We are advancing chapter reviewers, but this started off from the prologue of it. So, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter.

I don't own anything…

* * *

_Chapter 2: Escaping from the Inn_

Regular POV

We left off at the end of the prologue; Keitaro reacted with surprise to see time frozen against the girls. He didn't realize that Calypso was behind it, but it was at the same time where Haruka was being questioned in front of the public. Haruka was being scolded by the Health Inspector and the police officers for allegation on a current incident. The employees are being questioned to, but Kentaro has an opportunity to tell them off about Haruka underpaying her employees. He called on his attorney before the incident happened just now after Calypso ordered Keitaro to get his things.

Keitaro looked back at Motoko, Naru, Kaolla Su, and Sarah getting ready to attack while Kitsune stood there as she watched. It was a good opportunity to get back at them, but his mind told him to hold it off. He came to get his stuff along with the Urashima Sword, but he was told to keep the deed with him. He knew that Calypso was going to have the deed, but someone was going to take over the Inn while he was away. He didn't see Calypso or Lucius, but he followed the instructions without a second thought.

Haruka was being scolded at the Health Inspector and tries to get a shortcut out of it. This was more embarrassing when the customers ended up telling the police officers and she felt betrayed by her employees. She threw coffee at someone when they insulted her tea, but it was going to catch her up. She didn't know what went wrong when she was reminded that she ordered the coffee maker a month back. Things are happening all of the sudden, but she insulted a Health Inspector. Health Inspector doesn't come here that often, but this was going to be the first time.

"How could this be happening?" she said in her mind.

"What comes around goes around?" Keitaro said in his mind when he knew Haruka was going to get it.

It was her fault for taking girl's sides instead his, but it wasn't right for her to hit him on the head just because he called her "Aunt" before his name. He knew that he was going to be questioned too, but he has to come out with the truth. He was getting sick and tired of Haruka dragging him back to the Hinata Inn, but he was very tired of her insulting him. He was under the restraining order by Calypso to prevent the Hinata Girls and her from trying to find to find him.

"Do what you can before you depart from the scene?" Calypso's voice said in his mind.

"Yes sir!" said Keitaro without question.

He has an encouragingly inside of him to confront those who made his life a living hell from the beginning. When time resumed after Keitaro put his stuff right inside of the limousine, but he promised his cousin that he was going to return. Mitsumi reacted in shock to see Keitaro packing his things inside of the limousine.

Naru said as she wondered what just happened, "What the heck is going on?"

"I don't know, but vile Urashima is going to," Motoko said to Naru as she got the chills, "He needed to be taught a lesson for making Shinobu's cries."

"Yeah, let's get him!" said Sarah as she rushed up with the vase, but she reacted when she saw Calypso, "Get out of the way."

"I am sorry, but I will not have you attacked my client for no reason," Calypso said boldly.

Hinata Girls reacted when Keitaro didn't look back at them, but they wondered what was going on now. They didn't realize that time has stopped, but Calypso has a chance to stand before them. They have the chills coming out of nowhere when the wind blew as Lucius looked back to Keitaro makes sure that everything packed.

"Get out of the way, BAKA!" said Naru in anger to Calypso as she prepared to send him back.

"HOLD ON NARU!" said Kitsune as she got the bad feelings going on as she saw the police officers in the Hinata Café.

Before she did, Kitsune reacted when there was Lucius right before him. She stopped before she almost punched a businessman. Kitsune held her back since they saw the child with Calypso, but it was a surprise if she had done it. The child will take the damage from her punch and Motoko put her sword back in place, but she held back. Kitsune got the chills coming down her spine when she met him before.

"Put the weapon down," Kitsune to Kaolla Su whispered.

She reacted in surprise as she was going to endanger an underage child, but it was quite frightening when she got the chills down her spine. Kaolla Su tries to put her weapon down when she struggled when he didn't want to hurt the child. She was forced to put her rocket launcher down, but she was frozen. Something went wrong.

"Kaolla Su, why aren't you putting it down?" Motoko whispered to her.

Kaolla Su was in the trance when she pulled the trigger as she targeting the Hinata Café. Calypso protected Lucius as he got out of the way as everyone panicked when they got out of the way. Mitsumi was the first time to rush up to Keitaro to wanting to know what's going on. She was expecting Keitaro is going to defend his aunt from anything, but she wanted to know who was that man and child? Keitaro reacted when he pushed Mitsumi down after they dodged the rocket heading straight to Hinata Café. Hinata Café exploded as the Hinata Girls reacted in horror and Naru was angry.

"PERVERT looked what he was doing to Keitaro!" Naru said.

"What hell was that SU?" yelled Kitsune at Su.

"I don't know, but why is the Hinata Café exploded?"

Calypso grumbled under his breath when he released Lucius and grabbed her fist. Motoko was horrified at what was happening, but she saw Keitaro was on top of Mitsumi. It was going on at the same time when the rocket destroyed Hinata Café and police officers rushed up to arrest Kaolla Su. The customers were injured, but this was the first time that Haruka shakes from the incident. The rocket almost hit her, but she doesn't know why Kami was punishing her. Things are too much going on right now when Mitsumi passed out all the sudden. Naru wanted to teach Keitaro a lesson, but Calypso dislocates her arm.

"I warned once, but you never listened to anyone not even Shinobu," Calypso said to Naru.

"Shut up, you pervert!" yelled Naru in anger as she tries to do a second time except she flinched when the police officers appeared before her.

Things were happening as everyone scattered on what was going on now, but Keitaro got back up from Mitsumi. He looked back as he was shaking on what just happened, but he couldn't believe that Su would do something to his aunt's café. She almost died from that when she was shaking, but the paramedics came to take Mitsumi into the hospital. As the ambulance came and crossed into the police officer as Su didn't know what happened. Things are happening a bit too quickly and Motoko kept her distance as she got the chills. Sarah was going to do it except she got the chills on what if her father heard about this incident.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENS?"

"Did that girl just try to kill us?"

"SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!"

Keitaro was shaking in fear when he got the chills except Lucius didn't show any emotion to anyone. No-one knew that he was doing it as he pretends to be frightening when it was quite chilling. He walked up to Keitaro as he looked up at him and Keitaro looked at him for a second. He couldn't tell if he was showing emotions or not, but he believed that Lucius was scarred on what happened now. The Hinata Girls tried to convince the police officers not arrest Kaolla Su, but Shinobu was still crying in the room. Keitaro was worried about her when she was under the bad influence on them as he kneeled down to his size.

"There is a favor that I needed to ask you when I am away," said Keitaro to Lucius as he looked at him with the eyes.

He doesn't know why he was doing it when the police officers have to turn back to prevent any arrest. He wasn't scared of Lucius and Lucius didn't say a word when he was surprised that Keitaro wasn't like the adults to be creeping out.

He replied with a simple nod as Keitaro explained to him, "Your uncle doesn't want to go near the Hinata Inn, but I wanted you to keep an eye on a sudden little girl around your age. Not the blond one…"

As he was referring to Sarah before Sarah charged up to him and protected Lucius from an attack. Calypso didn't say a word when there was something was wrong when he was expecting the officers to arrest them. He gave her to look when she cringed in pain, but Naru didn't say a word as she breaks down in pain.

"You baka!" yelled Naru in anger, "How dare you? How dare you do this to me?"

"What else?" Calypso said as he was serious, "I came prepared for what was going to happen, but you brought this upon yourself after all. You try to attack me and my nephew to teach my client a lesson for no reason instead of you stopping your idiotic tenants from destroying the café. Who gives her the right to hold an illegal weapon in Japan?"

Naru tries to argue back at Calypso on, _"You don't Understand"_, but she was shaking when she got the chills. This was the first time that she got frightening when Calypso gave her the glare. She looked down at Keitaro when he was talking to Lucius, but she didn't know what was going on in their head. It was too much going on while Motoko wanted to teach Keitaro a lesson. Su was glad that she didn't get caught by the police office because she has diplomatic immunity, but it doesn't mean it is going to bring news on what happen. The paramedics were checking to see if anyone was alright, but it wasn't a surprise that Calypso looked away from them as he marched down to Keitaro.

"Keitaro, please give me to the deed?"

Kitsune was relief when the police officers left without any saying a word, but it was suspicious. The locals and the customers reacted in shock when they watch the police officers heading inside their police vehicles and departed from the scene. The locals expecting them to do something, but the Health Inspector grumbled under his breath when things are going on. He was concerned about the customers' safety, but he ended up giving Haruka the documents.

"We will talk later," the Health Inspector hisses at Haruka before he departed into his vehicle and left.

Haruka didn't say a word as she was shaking, but reacted when Keitaro was talking to Lucius and Calypso. She was confused on what was going on now when she got the chills, but she got the documents and it means that the Hinata Café. It was closed down, but there has been no home anymore to go to since.

"Keitaro, where do you think you are going?" Haruka marched up to Keitaro, but there was a lot going on.

Everything was gone that she inherited from her mother was frightening to say as she doesn't know how it happened. She feels broken inside as she wanted to do the same thing to the girls except it was a bit too much.

"What does it look like, Aunt," said Keitaro before he says a word, Haruka ended up punching in the face.

She was without a paper fan, but she brought in the bad situation as she did it right in front of public. Motoko and Naru smiled when Keitaro was getting punished by his own aunt, but it doesn't mean Calypso has the last laugh. Keitaro wasn't broken down or begging Haruka to stop when he gave Haruka the glare. He just stood there and watch on what was going to be unfolding now as he wished that he have popcorn. Haruka punched Keitaro before everyone, but it wasn't the children alone. She humiliated herself before everyone as she punched Keitaro on the face, but she didn't realize this.

"You dared punch me in the face after you almost have a near-death experience and the Hinata Café was destroyed," Keitaro said as he was intimidating to her.

"What did I tell you about calling me?"

Kentaro was ready to defend Haruka except he flinched when he was given the look by Calypso. It was quite frightening for him, but he ended up wetting himself. Lucius didn't say a word when he looked up at Haruka and Keitaro as he was surprised that someone was going to do something like that. He doesn't see his uncle punching him in the face just because he called him "Uncle" Tom. He already has done something to break Haruka's pride down, but it was going to be a difficult task.

Keitaro shook his head when he gave her the look, but she got the nerve to punch him in the face right in front of Sarah and Lucius, "You got the nerve to punch me because I called you "Aunt", but IT DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO ABUSED ME! YOU LOST EVERYTHING AND YOU CONTINUED TO HIT ME WITHOUT ANY QUESTION! I WAS GOING TO FEEL BAD FOR YOU!"

Keitaro wasn't going to have it when he has the mark on his face, but he wasn't scared anymore. He wasn't scared at his aunt, but Calypso was gladly covering Keitaro on getting an attorney. Lucius didn't say a word as he watched its unfolding, but it doesn't mean that the prideful people don't go unpunished. Keitaro couldn't believe that she punished him right in front of the children.

"Urashima, how dare you disrespect your aunt like that?"

"Yeah, she came to teach you a lesson!" said Sarah taunts Keitaro, but Keitaro wasn't going to have it.

"What are you talking to that boy, are you trying to make him a pervert like you?"

"I knew it; Urashima cannot be trusted with children."

Keitaro grumbled under his breath when he has enough of everyone blaming it on him. When they gathered around him to figure out on what got him to change when Calypso ended up telling them off.

"I will advise you to not go near him since you are violating his restraining order," said Calypso to them, "I already witnessed what was going on, but I think he has no right to listen to you in this blame game."

He was glad that the police officers remained here when they questioning the eyewitnesses, but it was going to be on the news. Calypso called in the police officers here to prevent them from going near Keitaro, but Haruka was going to get arrested right in front of everyone. She punches her nephew in of the public's eyes, but it was going to lawsuit the next day.

"I am sorry ma'am, but you violated the restraining order against your nephew," said the police officer as he handcuffed Haruka from behind.

"What restraining order?" said Haruka in horror as the citizens witnessed this event when they took pictures with their cell phones.

"I don't care if I disrespected my Aunt, but she deserved it and Aunt Amagi will hear about it too," Keitaro yelled at them in anger as they stepped back, "I am sick and tired of being blamed on and getting punished for no reason by EVERYONE! SHE GOT WHAT'S COMING TO HER INSTEAD OF BEING EMOTIONAL ON WHAT'S JUST HAPPENING INSTEAD SHE BECAME WORSE THAN YOU GIRLS! IF YOU DARED HARM ME OR THIS KID; I WILL HAVE TO LAST LAUGH! DON'T BE EXPECTING ME TO BAIL YOU OUT, ESPECIALLY YOU SARAH!"

Naru and the girls were expecting him to be like he usually is except things are changing for the worse for them. It brought chills down everyone's spine when the police officer was trying to get Kaolla Su to get along, but Motoko was defending her. Kitsune gave Calypso the look when she wondered what was in his mind, but what was the restraining order is about. It does mean an opportunity that Keitaro was going away for a long time, but who was going to become the manager.

"What Keitaro don't you have no love for your aunt?" said Su.

"Sorry, but I don't talk to terrorists," Keitaro said to Su as he ignored her as Su reacted in shock.

"You're joking right?" said Su as she laughed, "You have to be joking brother, but why are you calling me a terrorist? Is it a food or a game?"

"NO, Molmol Brat!" said Kentaro to Kaolla Su as he ended up opening his eyes, "You used a rocket launcher to destroy the Hinata Café… None of you girls realized what just happening now?"

It was a huge eye opener for Kentaro to confront the girls, but if memories served him right that Haruka was scolded by the Health Inspector. There was something wrong when the customers complained about their food contaminated and the police officers were called into the scene. While the Health Inspector scolded at her at the same time as the police officers questioning the eye witnessing.

Keitaro was going to leave, but the girls refused to let him leave and they wanted to teach him a lesson for making Shinobu cry. It was upsetting as it seemed, but their ignorance when Kitsune told Su to put down her weapon. Things happened too fast right now when Haruka and the girls will never change on what's happening now. Kentaro wasn't going to be working at the Hinata Café when he worked there underpay, but maybe there will be hope for payback at Haruka. Kentaro didn't say a word when he left the scene as he got into his vehicle and drove off without looking back.

"You blamed on him, but you ARE the ones irresponsible!" said Calypso to them in disgusted, "I will advise to go back inside the Inn to wait for your new manager."

Keitaro handed Calypso the deed as it was a huge surprise on what was going on. They wondered that it was going to be Haruka, but there are questions on the new manager. Keitaro looked away from them before he looked at Lucius. Lucius nodded when he headed inside of the Hinata Inn, but the girls distrusted Calypso and his nephew because they are males.

"You better go now; you don't want your cousin to worry about you…"

Keitaro nodded when he departed as he went inside of the limousine and closed the door. Within the girls' mind, who was Keitaro's cousin or Aunt Amagi is? They didn't have the answered when Haruka was at the back of the police vehicle as it drove off. They were forced back inside of the Inn without question by the police officers, but it doesn't mean it wasn't fair for Calypso and his nephew to follow. It was happening faster than expecting, but this shouldn't have happened now. Kitsune couldn't believe that this was happening, but she could have sworn that she saw his face before.

"You can't go inside," said Motoko to Calypso as she threatens her sword, "either is your nephew."

Naru grumbled under her breath when she held her ignored arm, but it wasn't going quite well. When she wasn't getting treated by the other paramedics from outside when she grumbled under her breath. She wanted Calypso and his nephew to be thrown on the streets since this is the Girl's Dorm.

"Why is that just because it is a girl's dorm doesn't mean that you have to kick me out for no reason," Calypso said in a serious, "I am Keitaro's lawyer, but I have the right to be here anytime and anywhere. You don't want me to tell your sister what have been going on, but it doesn't mean that I will allow just threat from you…"

Motoko flinched when she got the chills down her spine when she felt that he wasn't human at all. Su was glad that she didn't get arrested, but the wound was still refreshing when the firefighters showed up. It was right next to them when the firefighters reacted to this incident while Shinobu was watching it from her window. She witnessed what happened when she refused to come out of the room, but she couldn't believe that Su would do something like that. It was also at the worst time that Keitaro was gone away, but she wasn't sure how long that he was going to return.

"Sempai, why did you have to leave?" she said in her mind.

Sarah wasn't quite comfortable with Calypso stood there as he looked around the place, but she was going to kick in the shins. Instead Calypso ended up dodging the attack while he continued on with the work. Kitsune kept distance when she decided to head straight to her room when she grabbed the bottles of alcohol from the kitchen. She grumbled under her breath when it was going to be a long day before she headed straight to her room. She helped Naru as she grabbed the first aid from the kitchen and nursed her back to health.

"I cannot believe that he injured me and blocked my punch, that sick pervert…"

"I know, but don't mess with him," said Kitsune to Naru.

Naru was surprised when Kitsune expressed fears as she never expecting to encounter him. She was frightening that she was going to be caught red handed and force to pay every dime that she owes. It was fun when she blackmailed Keitaro out of paying her rent, but it was quite fun to Keitaro in pain. She got these bad feelings when her eyes opened to see Calypso except it was the chills down her spine.

"What do you mean?" Naru said, "This is the Girl's Dorm!"

"She is right, but they have to get out somehow or the other," Motoko whispered, "But who was going to be our manager?"

There were questions surfaced around the Hinata Inn on what was going on, but they are under a restraining order to keep away from Keitaro by Calypso. They cannot go near Keitaro at all anymore, but they feared that Kanako was going to take over the Inn. They were expecting Haruka was going to take over the Inn again, but it was more fun with a woman as their manager before Keitaro arrived. Kitsune, Motoko, and Naru have forgotten about the incident, but they wished that the rocket was aiming at Keitaro. He dodged the attack causing the Hinata Café to be destroyed, but it was embarrassing to say that they got an unwelcome chill down their spine.

"Something is wrong?" said Motoko in her mind as something was off about the environment.

They weren't sure of what was going on, but they wondered who was going to be their manager. Keitaro was out of the picture, but Calypso and Lucius were put into the picture as things are changing for the worse or better. They don't know what was going to happen next, but it doesn't mean their punishment was going on their way.

Su got the chills when she sneezed as she grabbed a bunch of bananas and heading into her room. Her mind was focused on Keitaro back, but she wasn't sure about why Keitaro has a different face on calling her a terrorist. She didn't mean that it was going to go unpunished, but she didn't mean to destroy the Hinata Café. Maybe she could hack inside of the system to bailed Haruka out of there. Her mind was on Shinobu when she wanted to cheer her friend up, but it wasn't going to be a different approach.

Meanwhile with Shinobu, she ended up getting a knock on the door and wondered if it is going to be her Sempai returning. When she walked up to the door except she got the chills when she feels dark feeling within the Hinata Inn. She saw something near the corner of her window as she wasn't quite scare before she opened the door.

"_Granny Hina, what is going on? Granny Hina, you lied to me… Granny Hina, what are you doing to me? It's so tight…"_

Shinobu didn't say a word when she got the chills as something was choking around her neck. She feels a lack of air in the room as she tries to open the door except it was covered in blood. She tries to open the window, but it was locked tight. Something was holding her back except she panicked when the wallpaper began to decay as something was controlling the room.

"Granny Hina, you traitor… I cannot believe that you," said a voice from the distance.

Shinobu gasped for air as she tries to open the door, but she wanted to scream. She cannot, but there was something within the Hinata Inn, and got a feeling that she should get out of there. The door opened when she wanted her Sempai to return, but was hugged by someone. It was gone, but she looked up to see Lucius when she reacted in shock except she never encountered him before. She was hugged by him when she feels the warmth from him, but she wondered who he is.

"Who are you?" she said in surprise when Lucius released himself from the hug.

Lucius looked at her when he kneeled down to her, but took the notebook. He ended up writing down his name, but Shinobu reacted when he was mute. She was surprised when she looked at him, but he knew what Keitaro wanted him to do. It was also his own father who convinced him to do so, but he was six-years-old. She was older than him when they looked at each other, but he wasn't sure what love is. Since he wasn't giving one to his parents, uncle or anyone was living within the Dante Manor.

"Lucius, I know we met, but I needed you to do a favor for me," said Keitaro to Lucius as he remembered fresh within his mind, "There is this girl who is living within the Hinata Inn, but it isn't a blonde one except it was a blue haired girl. Her name is Shinobu Maehara, but could you keep an eye out for her please?"

Lucius didn't say a word when he didn't understand why he was making this request. He wondered twice about why he was going to be staying at the Hinata Inn, but he feels quite calm. He could tell that she was like him except he was the one killing his parents under his father's order. He doesn't show any emotions due to his parents neglecting him and none notice him. He saw Lucifer as his own father since they have a quite understanding, but he looked at Shinobu.

"This will be the first time that you encountered someone like you, but I hoped you accepted his request since she is still innocent," Lucifer said within his mind.

"You cannot talk?"

Lucius answered her question by writing it out, "I cannot, but I was born this way."

"How sad," said Shinobu when she felt bad for Lucius as she talked peacefully with him, "I will be glad to become your friend if you want to?"

Lucius nodded and Shinobu couldn't believe that Su would do something like that, but she wasn't quite sure that she was safe or not. She grumbled under her breath when she sighed in annoyance when she has to focus back on her homework. She wanted to get her mind straight since she doesn't want to think about what happen. She reminded that she has math for homework as she grumbled under her breath. She took it out of her bag, but she wanted her Sempai to return. She cannot show any weakness to anyone, but she didn't do anything at all.

"Don't you feel guilty when you wanted to say something except you are too scared," Shinobu said, "Instead others choose actions over explanation?"

Lucius shook his head as he shrugged, but grumbled under his breath when he hated math too. He wanted to destroy the person who invented math, but he feels like she got something in common. They aren't going to fall in love with each other except Shinobu sees him as a little brother while Lucius wasn't sure on how to feel now. He asked, "If she wanted help with her homework?"

"Yes, I will like that," said Shinobu as she wanted to be strong for her Sempai, "I wished that the girls understood what they did wrong, but I couldn't believe it too. I don't have any encouragement to confront them, but I fear that."

"You get beat up as well," Lucius has written and Shinobu was frightening on the outcome of it.

Lucius wished that he could express his emotions to her, but Shinobu asked him if he has a family. Lucius was reminded that he killed his own family for the inheritance under his father, but he has simply written that, "They are dead." Shinobu reacted in shock, but Lucius doesn't want to reveal the truth to her. Shinobu tries to think positive by offering cakes that she has left over from school. Lucius and Shinobu shared it, but it was a peaceful moment until Su came in.

"Hey Shinobu!" said Su, but Shinobu expressed disappointment at her when she didn't knock the door, "Oh, who is that?"

"I am not in the mood to talk to you after what you did," said Shinobu to Kaolla Su.

"Aw, it was an accident!"

"Doesn't look like an accident to me," she replied back.

"Come on," said Su as she tries to reason with Shinobu instead she ended up eating all the cookies, "None can arrest me and Haruka will forgive me, but everyone could forget about it."

Lucius didn't even get a second one, but Shinobu reacted in shock on what Su just did. She ate all her cookies without asking for one, but made a bad impression in front of Lucius. Shinobu was outraged by it, but it wasn't going quite easy when she gave her ignorance friend the glare. She wasn't going to forget what have happen, but it was an opportunity for the police officers arrest her.

"SU LOOKED WHAT YOU DID!" Shinobu yelled in anger, "You hated all the cookies, but these were ours!"

"Aw come on!" Su giggled as she thinks it was a joke, "It is ours?"

"Idiot!" said Shinobu in anger, "This was for me and Lucius?"

"Who is Lucius?"

Lucius didn't reply, but he doesn't like Su when she ate their cookie without any guilt. She has the nerve to come inside of the room, but it was an outrage on his face. Those cookies were actually good when he took the first bite, but he wasn't allowed to have cookies within Dante Manor. He was going to make Su his own enemy, she was worse than his last victim. He would be glad to poison her and makes her suffer, but she giggled when she hopped right out. Shinobu was upset when she slammed the door closed as she doesn't want Su to come into her room ever again.

"I wished Su would learn from what she did, she may have diplomatic immunity," said Shinobu, "It doesn't mean that she have to eat anyone else's food or causing chaos on Sempai or the others. I apologized for what happened."

Lucius stood there before the door, but he looked at Shinobu as she was ready to cry. Lucius wanted to say something when he comforted her as he handed her a napkin. Shinobu reacted with surprise when she remembered for what her mother says that crying doesn't bring back anyone. Shinobu took a deep breath when she wipes away the tears from her face.

"You are right," Shinobu said to Lucius as she remembered when she didn't do anything to help Keitaro when she cries, "I cannot cry if someone doesn't want to come back or cry over spilled milk. Thank you, but we can get something to eat and I am not serving the girls."

Shinobu smiled when she nodded, but she and Lucius ended up doing the homework in peace. She got the chills down her spine when someone was watching her, but it was no surprise. It wasn't like this before when Urashima took over it, but it began to show its true nature. She wasn't quite safe around the place anymore as she feels something was wrong.

"As I helped Shinobu with her homework," Lucius written on his journal, "I don't know why I don't feel the urged to kill her, but I was nervous around her. I kept a promise to a Mr. Nice Man to keep an eye out for her, but we shared the same hatred for Math. I tasted her cookie, but it was a surprised that she could cook. She doesn't deserve the treatment here or those Meanies deserved her cookie. One of the Meanies ate our cookies, and it was quite scary for the rocket almost kills us Uncle Calypso and me."

He has written it in secret when he watched Shinobu continued on with her homework, and he heard his father giving him a hint. He wondered where he was going to sleep within the Inn, but the environment feels uncomfortable just like Dante Manor. His father arrived, but there was an a vengeful spirits roaming around the place.

He continued to write, "She has no soul for what she is and she acts like a hyperactive kid on sugar. She will be the first victim of my list since her sin is based on Gluttony. She has no sympathy for any victims and she is a Molmol Princess, but I envied her because she has diplomatic immunity. She was able to get away with anything when my Uncle and father talked it over, but she enjoyed playing games until I get the last laugh."

Meanwhile with Keitaro, he didn't look back on what's happening now, but he gave the deed to Calypso. He wanted to help Haruka, but his mind told him that she never did anything to help him out as he was forced to be the manager by will. He was forced to remember that she dragged him back as he couldn't take it anymore, but it doesn't matter anymore when Granny Hina was no help. The Hinata Girls were going to get it, but something forced him not to move forward with it. He took a deep breath when he thought about returning to his cousin and aunt for good, but something was the matter within his mind. He finds it was the best, but something was wrong when he have the headache as he gotten the chills. He gave the deed to Calypso, but who was going to take over as he fell into the deep sleep.

"_I am glad that you are out of the Hinata Inn for good, but it doesn't mean that it was going to be over," _said a calm voice, _"Hinata selected you to become the manager to use you as a scapegoat to hide valuable evidences within the Inn. She is using the girls to avoid anyone from going near without the truth. Keitaro, we know that Inn doesn't allow ungraceful like them. I am disappointed in Haruka for what happened now, but she acted like a henchman. She deserved to be adopted to become the daughter, but she is your cousin. I am disappointed in her now after what I see now, but I hoped you were able to solve a mystery."_

"Who are you?" Keitaro said within his mind as he heard the voice in his sleep.

As he took a deep breath except he woke up again in another place, but he was at the back of the limousine. It was blue and very expensive, but he saw an elder man Igor and Margeret before him. Keitaro didn't know what was going on except this was going to be the first time that he was in the Velvet Room.

"Greeting Keitaro," Igor said to him as he opened his eyes.

Keitaro reacted in shock when this wasn't the limousine that he was in, but he was in the deep panic. He didn't say a word, but was a calm as a deep breath.

"How did you know my name?"

"Well, I cannot tell you much about who told you about you, but you looked troubled," Igor replied, "But your contract has your name on it."

Igor snapped his finger when the contract appeared before him, but Keitaro didn't sign anything. There was a lot to explain about what was going to happen to him now, but it was a new destiny awaits for him. Igor and his assistant explained about the Velvet Room to Keitaro as he was within a dream. Keitaro understood it, but he tries not to panic. He heard someone was playing in the background, but it was hard to handle. He kept calm as he checked the contract, but it had his name on it.

"Ok, you got my attention, but did Kitsune forged my name?"

"None forges your name, but this was your signature?"

"Good," said Keitaro as he sighed in relief as he listened to in.

"Until then, see you next time," said Igor as he waved on his hand, "You seemed to be under the weather after you escaped the nightmare…"

Keitaro woke up from his sleep when he arrived in front of the Amagi Inn, but he wasn't sure what happened. There was another contract that he signed, but he thought it was a nightmare. He sighed when he was sweating as he struggled to walk into the entrance. He tries to hide the mark on his face here Haruka hits him for calling her "Aunt". The workers noticed the mark and wondered what happen, but Aunt Amagi was the first one to welcome him back.

"Welcome back Keitaro," said Aunt Amagi, but she gasped when she saw the mark, "OH MY! WHAT HAPPENED?"

Keitaro gotten nervous to tell Aunt Amagi the truth, but she would never do something to him. It was much disrespectful to punch a nephew or niece just because they called one person an uncle or aunt. Aunt Amagi escorting Keitaro into the living room when the worker came here with her first aid.

"There is a question, would you punch your own nephew or cousin if they called you "Aunt"?" said Keitaro shaking.

"You poor child," said Aunt Amagi to Keitaro, "I wouldn't do such thing, but who did this to you?"

Keitaro was ashamed to admit it, but he ended up coming out with the truth.

"It was Aunt Haruka," said Keitaro to Aunt Amagi as he told me after he was requested by Calypso.

Aunt Amagi was boiling with anger at what Haruka did to him, but she shook her head as a disapproval. Keitaro ended up confronting about the incidents from the past, but it was quite horror. She knew that it was true, but it was about time to confront Haruka about it. She doesn't like Haruka when she ended up taking sides with the girls instead of his side, but she knew what Keitaro had to go through.

"Keitaro, I understood what you have to go through, but that doesn't give your aunt the right to punch you in the face for calling her "aunt"," she replied, "I don't know what give her the right to abuse you for no apparent reason like the others. I needed to confront that girl once and for all, but where is she now?"

"Well, she is arrested after punching me right in front of the public after her Hinata Café was destroyed by someone's rocket launcher."

Aunt Amagi reacted in shock again when she was reminded that there was a Molmol Princess living there. She hoped that they don't come inside to be rude, but it was grumbling under her breath. She wanted to go out except she can't, but she waited until Haruka called her to bail her out of prison. Keitaro informed her about the incident within the café, but Aunt Amagi knew that it will serve her right.

"Serve her right for not giving the customers for what they wanted and underpaying employees," said Aunt Amagi within his mind, "That's just wrong, but it served her right."

Keitaro sighed when he feels tired all of the sudden and Aunt Amagi allowed him to go to his guest room. He sighed in relief when he has one relative by his side, but almost feel like that he was like home. This is supposed to be the Inn should be when he walked past the workers, but there were no workers within the Hinata Inn. He was the one who was forced to do all the work, but he feels relaxed except it feels uncomfortable from when he tries to move forward. He got the chills down his spine when he heard the voices from the distance. As he took the elevator and came out of his fourth floor.

"Keitaro?" said Yoh as he noticed.

"Yoh?" said Keitaro surprised as he almost goes to walk up to his cousin, but he ended up passing out all of the sudden.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

_What Arcana that Keitaro should be out of curious? I don't mind leaving our suggestion for now, but what will happened next. Who knows? Thanks you for reading. I was going to put Keitaro under Aeon or an odd reason._


	5. Payback

_Chapter 4: Payback_

_Haruka's POV_

How could this happen all of the sudden about six hours ago? First, the coffee machine hits the Health Inspector and I didn't see that it was a Health Inspector. There was something more the customers began to complain about the foods with the rodents on them. Everything happened so quickly, but I cannot pointed out on how or who to blame. This was the first time when I was mock as I sat behind bars, but I curled up to the ball after what happened. Everyone saw it, but it was on the news.

Kentaro and my employees ended up getting payback when they have the chance to tell the officers the lies. I was humiliated right in front of everyone by the Health Inspector when the police officers were called in, but then this happened after Keitaro was ordered to get his things. I never trusted this businessman, but I don't know how Keitaro got a connection. This was bad news when it happened so fast when Keitaro left and confronting me, but it was hurting me and how dare he do something like that to me.

I have been there for him and this is the respect that I deserved. He dared talk down to me and mocked me, but I told him more than twice for calling me "Aunt". He gets what he deserved, but why does this have to do with Amagi? How did he get the connections to the Amagi, but this wasn't right. None of the family deserved to talk and they are nothing more, but… What am I saying? I was mocked and humiliated when I punched after my paper fan was confiscated by the police officers, but it doesn't give them the right to arrest me. I was expecting Keitaro to bail me out of this, but he didn't. What was with the change of personality?

Granny Hina expecting him to take over the Inn when she was on the World Tour, but the girls didn't mean any harm. These girls didn't do anything to him, but they have issues within their own life. Doesn't Keitaro understand, but is he a complete fool to not realize this? He has become a complete selfish and don't have no soul anymore. What a complete fool? What a complete irresponsible prick, but I should have destroyed the results to make sure that he focused on his duties? It doesn't mean he has to go to Tokyo University, but he has to continue with his duty. He doesn't have to have a change of personality when he went to Tokyo University. He failed the exam more than three times, but he was nothing more.

None of this would have happened, but… I don't want to think about what actually happen now, but when I was scolded. I saw Keitaro put his stuff inside of the limousine and handed this businessman the deed. He wasn't supposed to give the deed to another businessman, but he needed to get it back somehow. If I could mock him, he comes to bail me out. I couldn't stop thinking when Su almost tried to. She almost tried to kill the Health Inspector or me, but everything is gone now.

How Su could do something like that when I am the middle of the disaster? She almost kills me when I was shaking, but scored with terrible memories. Kentaro had a reason to hate Molmol Princesses for a good reason, but this was outrageous. Keitaro has the right to protect Mitsumi from harm's way, but I almost died. My mind appeared to be scolding at me for what I have done in the past, but it gave me a headache. I couldn't believe it when I was forced to remember what Keitaro have to go through. Is this a living nightmare or was this hell? What the hell is going on? I wanted to think about it, but I was a complete fool. I was a complete idiot, but why am I discouraged to myself for what I did? Keitaro was an adult, but he could handle it.

He complained that the girls tricked him over and over again, but the locals continued to murmur on why I haven't done anything to help him. I didn't it when people criticized me about my service, but they came what they pay for. Everyone was talking about me behind the walls, but it wasn't going to be easy.

When I wanted to call Granny Hina to bail me out except my pride was breaking down in tears. If I was in the middle, I could have been dead right now. I feel uncomfortable, but Su was innocent. She didn't do things on purpose nor did she? My mind was filled with fear when I saw the rocket before me as I heard Keitaro laughing at me down.

"What comes around goes around? You got what was coming, how dare you switched sides with these ungraceful brats instead of your flesh-and-blood? You got what's coming now, Aunt Haruka."

I reacted when I looked up to see Yukiko as her arms was folded and shook her head with disapproval. She was my niece who came to see me, but she was accompanied by another one except it wasn't quite a happy reunion. She stood there in disgust, but these girls are going through a lot. It doesn't mean that it was going to be easy when I tried to reason with her except she didn't say a word. She stood there before me in front of the bars as she grumbled under her breath.

"Yukiko how did you?"

Yukiko pulled out her own phone when she shows the proof and she replied, "Never underestimate the power of the internet, but HOW dare you?"

"You scalded the Health Inspector and tried to poison your customers, but don't mention underpaying your employees. You have broken a lot of laws, but you got what's coming to you now. Since you aren't going to be bailed out due to the former customers wanted to sue you for low customer satisfaction, but you refused to accept criticism. My family would never do such things, but makes sure that the customers get the best treatment…"

She dared insult how I do the business by comparing the Amagi to the Hinata Café and Inn. She threw insults to me, but I thought she was going to bail me out. This was an outrage, but she should have done something like that. She talked me down about the past incidents that Keitaro has to go through, but I tried to remain prideful.

"It's hurt that you are in the prison waiting for a trial, but you got what's coming to you now," said a blond haired woman except she gave me the look, but it was cold, "Aunt Haruka, we were informed about it, but it seemed that there will be a lesson that you should learn. Granny Hina had made you a fool into becoming like her, but your mother is ashamed of you."

"YOU NEVER KNOW MY OWN MOTHER!"

"Not Hinata, but Yoko Urashima," she replied to me when I reacted, "She was your true mother, but haven't you forgotten her?"

I never wanted to think about her as a mother when she died, but my father was the only one who raised her before I went to Tokyo University. I ended up inheriting the Hinata Café that she left behind and continued to work there.

I wasn't able to see her face when Granny Hina adopted me. I was shaking with taunts from that woman, but I don't know who she is. She doesn't belong in the family, but could she be an Asakura? I heard about them and they aren't our family anymore from what Granny Hina says. It was a grumbled under my breath when I got the chills and I kept a distance from them.

"You are bewitching me, Asakura or whoever you are!" I yelled at her.

* * *

_Anna's POV_

She didn't stop to think about it when she thinks that I was bewitched her, but her own mother was disappointed in her for what she became. She was ignored, but we were going to cheer her up. I believed that this didn't help at all, but she was the one who complete fool.

"You are the complete fool," I said to her, "You cared about your girls than your own family; that is selfish of you to think of something like that. We were going to bail you out, then if you don't want to. Then we will just leave…"

She almost got killed by the rocket, but I could hear her thoughts right now. Everyone wanted to sue her for what she has done, but she was acting like everything is perfect except it isn't. She doesn't care about her own nephew, but she was nothing to us. She is ignorant and prideful, but doesn't seem to realize that Keitaro has gone through a lot.

"We demanded an explanation on why are you defending criminals like them?" said Naoto to her.

She refused to answer the phone, but we are positive that she will defend them no matter what. She and Granny Hina referred the girls over our family, but it was heartbreaking to say. They are defending two sexists, one lazy con artist, hyperactive foreigner, and misbehavior brat minus the Otohime and last an innocent chef.

"You don't understand these girls are going through," she said as she grumbled under her breath.

"No, you don't understand," Yukiko replied, "You bailed them out of prison after what they are doing wrong."

"You are defending them instead of evicting from the Inn and you are preventing Keitaro from getting encouragement. You are sinking lower into the sewer, but if you don't!"

"I DON'T NEED YOUR ADVICE!" Haruka yelled at us, "I don't care, but you are nothing to me. You are DEAD!"

We aren't going to bail her out after she punched Keitaro for calling her "Aunt" before her name. This is plain disrespectful and I am already predicting on what Keitaro has gone through. Yoh told me to come with Yukiko and Naoto to confront our Aunt-in-law, but Kanako didn't come since she joined the acting club after school. We wanted answers on why hasn't she helped Keitaro instead taking sides of the girls. We aren't bailing her out when she is a complete fool as we left her behind to suffer what was coming to her now. We tried to reason with her except she refused to change her ways when we left and didn't look back.

"Foolish woman," Yukiko said within her mind.

* * *

_Yukiko's POV_

I shook my head when we departed from the Tokyo Police Station, but she won't admit her mistakes anymore. She was too prideful to realize how much a complete fool, but the allegation proved that she would defend the girls into the end. Naoto comforted me when I grumbled under my breath, but she is like Granny Hina. She cared about the girls until the end of the World than her own family, but she was a complete fool. She was a fool to listen to Granny Hina, but she was a fool herself to bring disgrace to her own birth mother.

I was surprised that Kanako was waiting for us within the office when she looked up at us. She wanted to confront Aunt Haruka really badly, but she will cause a "Blood Feud" between Aunt Haruka and Granny Hina. She will cause chaos, but we tried to avoid her from doing such things. Anna wanted to confront Granny Hina for cutting ties with the rest of the family, but she wanted to talk to Keitaro. I don't have any regrets on not bailing her out for that, but she has to learn the hard way.

"Came to see your aunt?" said the Health Inspector to us.

"Yes, she got what's coming to her?"

"Are you from the Amagi Inn?"

I didn't say a word when he recognized me, but I didn't want to say a word when we headed out of there. I didn't say a word when I don't want to be compared to the Hinata Inn, but it feels quite uncomfortable. We didn't look back, but Kanako has some bad news to say after we headed back into the Inaba. We came across Mizuho Fujisawa before we headed straight to the train station as she was nervous.

"Yukiko Amagi," said Mizuho as it was a surprised.

She was a Tokyo University Student, but she was like Narusegawa except she came over before. She came over when she asked for Keitaro Urashima, but she wanted to congratulate him. I didn't want to disturb him from his peace, but there was surprised that Hina have something to do with it. We thought she was nothing like them, but she ended up telling us straight before that she was his fiancée and one of his Promise Girls.

"Nice to see you again," I said to her before we headed inside.

Kanako and Mizuho don't get along very well when she knew that she resembled to be Naru Narusegawa. Kanako grumbled under her breath when she doesn't want any girl go near her brother while Anna didn't say much.

"Are you here to ask where Keitaro is?" she asked.

"Yes, but I heard what happened and came down to figuring out what happen, but I was going to bailed out Haruka Urashima," Mizuho replied to us.

We shook our heads with disapproval, but we wanted to have a friendly relationship as she was kind. She has a bad temper, but Keitaro wasn't informed that he has a fiancée. Granny Hina got the nerve to try to get Keitaro to fall in love with another girl, but we told her what happened. She came down, but seemed to try to find a place to stay. I was trying to avoid her from going near the Hinata Inn, but I told her the bad news on what was going on. She was calm except to feel uncomfortable when we were trying to keep her away from our cousin Keitaro.

"Keitaro is still in the Amagi Inn, but I will advise you to keep away from him because he is going through."

"You don't understand that I made a promise to him that if he failed Tokyo University," she replied, "I will take responsibility into marrying him. I know he wanted to go to Tokyo University, but I…"

I understood what she was trying to say, but she was his tutor. I don't know what twisted deal that Granny Hina caused. She sighed when she looked down at the picture, but it doesn't mean it was going to be easy. Keitaro needed a vacation to keep away from the girls as it was worth it for my mother to give her a place.

"I understood, but you know the rules," I said, "Keitaro hasn't been informed about you being his fiancée, but this isn't right when Granny Hina hasn't informed him. It was the same thing when she is converting the Inn into a Girl's Dorm. So, please hold off for a while since you are still staying with us. I don't want you to blame anything on Keitaro or act like them."

There are rules that she needed to follow, she isn't allowed to attack anyone without reason. She was saner than the Narusegawa, but I wanted her to be friends with Keitaro instead of following on what Granny Hina says. She is gradually understood what Keitaro is going through, but wanted to confront those girls.

"I understand," said Mizuho to them, "I…"

"Don't try to bail her out since she got what's coming to her," Anna replied.

"Yeah, she never took my brother's side, but now I think it was wise for you to not to do so," said Kanako to Mizuho.

"Thanks for the head up," said Mizuho as she grumbled under her breath, "I cannot believe that I was almost going to bail her out…"

Mizuho feels a bit disgusted on what she was about to do something unforgiveable, but doesn't enjoyed it. She was going to bail out Haruka as she doesn't want to get involved with what was going on. It was quite a surprised that she doesn't want to lose her anger as she tries to keep a calm mind. Anna was training her to control her anger and kept a calm mind.

"Did the girls abuse Keitaro?" she asked.

"Yes," Kanako replied as she gave Mizuho the look, "Aunt Haruka isn't doing much her job when she hits him just because…"

Mizuho didn't say a when she saw the clip on her cell phone, but it was a shocker too. She was shaking when she was tempered girl and wouldn't dare harm anyone. She grumbled under her breath when she wanted to change her ways. We haven't got the information on how my cousins' torture videos get online, but there was no clue. This was one thing that I was determined to destroy the user who was behind it.

"I saw the clip for what you showed me about Keitaro getting hurt by a blade, and I decided to change for the better," she said to us, "If Keitaro doesn't love me, then I am going to still accept him as a friend."

I nodded when I smiled in delight as she sighed in relief, but she was glad that Keitaro gets to go into Tokyo University. She avoided Keitaro when we made a truce with her, but we hoped that she doesn't attack anyone. She resembled to be the girl that Kanako describe, but could they be sisters? She mentioned that her father divorced another woman and married to her birth mother, but she doesn't want to talk much. Her mother passed away, but she and little brother were raised by her father. She has a strong resemble except we avoided jumping into conclusion.

"I am glad that you are there to help Keitaro out, but that's what family is for right?" she said with a smile.

Anna, Kanako, and I nodded in agreement when it was calm until we reached straight to Inaba. Naoto grumbled under her breath when she wanted to do more investigation, but she knew what was going to be right and wrong. Naoto checked her cell phone and it was a surprised that there was a new video.

Naoto hated when the police officers aren't doing their job, but then they left while a few officers remained to arrest Aunt Haruka. The title says, _"The Brave Former Manager confronted his Aunt and the Girls"_ over the video, but it was one step for my cousin to recover from the abuse. When he gave the deed to the businessman before he left, but it was anger when she punched him in the face. The truth hurts, but she got what's coming.

"Thank you for taking me along?"

"You're welcome, but you almost got punched by the woman as all this happened?" I said as Naoto nodded, "If it wasn't my cousin for protecting you, you will be sent into the hospital."

"I will press charges against the ungraceful brat, but informed the school about it," she added.

She hasn't got over the chills when she was almost being punched from the incident. She wanted to thank Keitaro for protecting her, but Mizuho shook her head with disapproval. She was boiling with anger on what happened, but Naoto refused to give the information. We have to be patient at the right time to confront those girls as we headed back into Inaba. It was getting late, but I got a feeling.

"There will be a fog coming into Hinata City, so takes precaution while traveling alone in the night," I reacted when I obtained the text.

We weren't heading straight to Hinata City, but we were heading off in the first place. As I got the feelings when it happened again as I saw my reflection from the across, but then I saw my Persona again. I feel quite the chill when I passed out all of the sudden, but it doesn't feel right when I got the chills.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

_I wondered what was going happen next on the chapter, but thanks for reading._


	6. TDP P1: Innocent Chef

_I think I should limit my chapters on what the length to avoid another head scratching for now on. I don't what I should do with this one, but I am going to keep it simple. I am glad I am able to hang on for a while, but I wanted to see what everyone's next opinion or suggestion._

_I will like to thank Dusk666 for the Persona Arcana, but Keitaro is going to be the "Hanged Man". I played Persona 3 FES and 4, but never played Golden before. It is going to be separating series, but I was going for something like that. Arcana will hold off since it hasn't been going off for a while. Since this main focus was Calypso and Lucius teach them a lesson one by one, but Lucius will end up killing them off. _

_I have forgotten that the main focus was for Keitaro to recover with family while Calypso did the rest of it. I do apologize for that, but don't get your hopes up if you continued to review. I am not going to give you much information, but I am going to still leave everyone with a surprise on what is going to happen next time._

_Well, the Midnight Channel is going to be returning except it will be focusing on the Hinata Inn instead of Inaba City. I am going after Persona 4's event, but it made discovered what was going to be uncovered around Hinata Inn. _

_This chapter focused on Shinobu after Keitaro left and gave up the deed to Calypso. It also goes after when Lucius helped with her homework and Su ate her food. It was going to be a possibility that she was going to be the first victim of revenge since her sin is Gluttony._

_This is focused on Shinobu's POV, ok? So for now the POV goes by each chapter for now one. It could be two in the next chapter, but it got me curious about what if the Urashima wasn't the manager of the Inn? Is there going to be an aftereffect?_

_I don't own Lucius, Shaman King, Twisted Metal, Love Hina, or Persona 4._

* * *

Chapter 6: The Different Prospective: Part 1: Innocent Chef

_Shinobu's POV_

After Lucius helped me with my homework; we decided to go into the kitchen to make dinner. I have almost forgotten to offer Mr. Calypso a cup of tea since it was a tradition to give someone tea when they are inside the house. It doesn't mean my mind was uncomfortable when eyes were watching me and calmed place appeared to be more malice than it appeared to be.

I got the chills down my spine when I saw eyes watching from behind, but the girls don't see it. I was the only one who could see them, but there were ghosts right before me. Some were evil, but others are crying out for help. There were words on the walls saying, "Hinata is Evil", "Hinata is a Cruel Woman", and there were more than expecting.

It is quite scary when they mocked Hinata, but there was there was something off about the place. Granny Hina welcomed us with open arms and I never realized someone will have a different opinion. Why are they insulting Granny Hina? She didn't do anything evil to anyone, would she? They gave me a glare, but they feel like that they are being ripped off. Lucius squeezed my hand, and I nodded. I promised him that I will be cooking for him, but I overheard Naru and Motoko talking within the living room. They weren't saying nice words about Lucius' uncle because he was a male and this was a Girl's Dorm.

I didn't see Kitsune, but I believed that she drank alcohols within the room. I saw her expression when she looked like she was actually afraid of Calypso, but does she have a history with him? I was reminded that she blackmailed Sempai to avoid paying her rent, but she wasting money on gambling and buying alcohol. There should be a no-alcohol policy when I came to think about it since Granny Hina ended up allowing her to hop the freeloader.

While the rest of us have to work to survive while Naru and the other girls avoid paying their rent to go shopping. Naru, Motoko, and Kitsune aren't many role models or responsible ladies, but they made Keitaro's live miserable. I wanted him back, but I don't want him to feel tortured again. It will be the same cycle over and over again, but what was Granny Hina hiding behind everyone's back? Kaolla Su never learns her lesson while Sarah was plotting to torture Calypso.

I headed inside of the kitchen when I made dinner while Lucius watched me from behind. Before I made dinner for anyone, but I decided to keep my promise into making tea for Calypso. After I was making the tea, and I saw him checking on the hot spring. It was disappointing that none were able to clean it, but I wanted when I carried the tea in the small plate.

"Don't get annoyed with this boy right behind you?" said Motoko to me as she walked up to me, "Why are holding the tea?"

"I don't feel annoyed if he is following me or not, but he isn't doing anything wrong," I said to her, "But I am giving the tea to Calypso since he came all the way. I wanted to keep the tradition alive for him since he is from America."

"Shinobu, but he is a male," Motoko said to me, but I ignored her when Mr. Calypso came out.

Motoko thinks I was going to make a mistake when I didn't reply, but I bowed down gently. Lucius doesn't seem to like Motoko since he gave him the look like she was insane. He wasn't doing anything pervert, but he is like a little brother. When I looked at him and bowed gently when I welcomed him to Japan, but there was something nice about him. I offered him tea, but Naru and Motoko disapproved me on doing something nice for a male.

Naru got what's coming to her when she was injured for trying to attack Mr. Calypso. He was a businessman, but what if he has a connection to Tokyo University and how is going to be felt in her opinion if she was to blacklist? I got the chills when the window began to open, but the warm temperature was cool. Something was wrong when the Hinata Inn feels something uncomfortable. He smiled when he accepted the tea, but it feels uncomfortable when I saw eyes were looking at me.

Motoko came from the God's Cry School and wasn't aware of what was going on. There was no happiness anymore when there was sadness, anger, and envy. There is also hatred within the Inn against Hinata and now us. I heard the voices of what happened from the past, but I wanted to go away. Lucius was the one who kept me calm, but I feel a bit frightening on what was going to happen next. None of the girls seem to realize the evil, but they are focused on blaming it on Keitaro. They were worried about Haruka within their minds while they blamed everything Keitaro for what happened. They have no sympathy or admit their mistakes as I looked at them.

I have a reason to run away from my parents since I cannot stand them arguing while their reasons were to get away from their problems. They aren't going to grow up or admit their mistakes, but think Granny Hina will get them out of the situation. They are the ones who are keeping themselves back from what reality is about, but they were staying here. I got the chills when the ghosts looking at me as if they are peering inside my soul, but I was shaking.

"Instead of you two ranting a male shouldn't be in a Girl's Dorm, closed the window!" Mr. Calypso said to them.

"I am not going to close the window since it is a male's job to do so and you broke my arm," Naru yelled in anger, "Stop demanding us to do what you want, it's not like you are the manager."

She was a complete fool to refuse to take orders from the male, but she caused Keitaro to suffer more than the girls. She used me for a reason to beat the living crap out of Keitaro, and I tried to defend him. They think he was trying to do something unappreciated to me in secret, but thinks males are the sickest perverts in the Earth. They are wrong, but the women would be worse nightmare than males.

"Well, I am temporary manager," said Mr. Calypso, "I am not the one who is going to have to explain to a doctor on why the young ones are catching cold? I have power in the world to make sure that I can make your life a living hell, but I am waiting until your manager arrived. I expect you to be patient or you wanted to be a hospital room."

"Are you threatening us?" said Motoko took out her sword, but she got the chills.

"Do what he says?" I said to them, "He isn't in the mood for any of your false illusions. He isn't doing anything to me, either is Lucius. You have the nerve to disrespect him, but he is a businessman to be respectful. My parents wouldn't dare disrespect them if they came in our restaurant. He is our guest after all."

They will try to put on an act on how he is evil and corrupted, but he has the power in the world. He held the deed when I saw Keitaro handing it over, but it means Keitaro have enough. They will try to put on an act again, but I haven't served immature girls around here. My mind was worried about Mitsumi since she was sent to hospital after what happen, but she always the Peace Keeper. I wished she opened her eyes to see what happening now, but I needed to stand my ground.

"Lucius is also our guest too," I said as I reminded them about Lucius.

The two girls thought I was cursing, but they think that I was being brainwashed. I knew what was right and wrong, but I don't see my parents disrespecting their customers like Haruka does. My parents have a reason to be respectable, but they shut down due to the divorce. Mr. Calypso took notes on my attitude when he drinks his tea. The wind continued to blow cold air from the window, but it doesn't feel right. Their anger is causing more creeping things to happen within the Hinata Inn.

"Have the devil bewitched you?" said Motoko pointing at Mr. Calypso.

"What is gotten into you?" Naru said in surprise, "Are you switching sides with them?"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at them, "I didn't say that I wasn't on anyone's side, but you girls needed to act like adults. After what happened when Su refused to listen Kitsune's order and took the shot? Haruka almost got killed and you cared about nothing, but you blamed it on Keitaro! He has nothing to do with it anymore since YOU DIDN'T accept him, but you are stuck in your own selfish ways."

Before I was able to say another word, Motoko slapped me across the face. It doesn't hurt from the beginning when she wouldn't admit how much of a fool she made. She almost goes to slap me again when Mr. Calypso interfered, and Naru was going to say something to me before he interferes.

"Slapping a child when the child speaks the truth to you," he said to me, "That's pathetic."

"I was disciplining on her bad language and insult," she said, but she ended up getting the backhand by Calypso.

"You have no honor to hide behind the lies for your own selfish need," he replied to her.

Motoko was sent back to the wall as it hurts and I could hear the sickening noise when he slapped her. I was disturbed, but comforted and it hurts to where I was slapped. Lucius touched the side of my face when it was the mark to tell the teachers in "Show and Tell" to show how rotten these tenants are. Granny Hina forced them into keeping an eye on me, but she just made the biggest mistake that she ever made. I was telling the truth to them and they rejected it. Naru rushed up to Motoko, but she was shaking.

"I told you to do one task, and I am not in the mood," he told them as he acted like a dictator to them, "Do what I say or else you are evicted."

"You cannot do that!" said Naru to him, "You aren't the manager, we evicted you…"

"You don't have any power over me since you are weak and pathetic!" Calypso said as I should have sworn that his eyes were glowing red, "This Girl's Dorm isn't in good condition and I expect you to call the tenants here in a minute. I will not repeat again on the new rules and if you wanted to stay here. Then you better keep the place clean!"

Naru and Motoko flinched when they got the chills down their spine, but it seemed that they met their match. They wanted to kick him out the hard way like they did to Keitaro and the other males, but he wasn't in the mood. He was serious since he held the deed in his hand, but he will kick anyone out of the Inn. They murmured that Granny Hina wouldn't do such thing to them, but they got what's coming to them now. They wanted to get rid of Keitaro from the beginning, but make his life a living hell as the manager. When they left to gather the others into the room and Calypso looked at me with interests.

"You are very brave enough to confront them, but something told me that you weren't brave in the past," he told me calmly when he looked my mark from Motoko's slap.

The pain was gone, but my heart was guilty for not doing anything at the girls didn't teach me anything. I was forced to look at them as my three Sempai(s), but I hoped my eyes to realize what I have done. I made the situations when I cried and whimpered, but I was the only one who looked up to Sempai. He was my crush, but it could possibly be me who wanted to leave. It was the girls who tortured him every 24-hour as he escorting me into the living room and Haruka has no soul for what just happening.

"Yes," I said to him as I looked down, but what was going to happen next.

"Everyone has their guilt, but ended up trying to change for the better when you cared for someone," he said, "It doesn't happen, but when a person left. You ended up opening your eye to see what errors and you wanted to make yourself better…"

He has a point when I was weak when the girls used me on their so-called revenge against him for no reason. I ended up blooming like a flower while the girls continued to act like ungraceful brats.

"You reminded me of my own daughter, but I knew Keitaro cared about you as a sibling," he said, "I would like to offer you a deal, but I couldn't tell you now. Maybe Lucius could…"

I didn't notice that Lucius blushes when I looked at him for a second, but it was a surprised that I was going to be spared. Sempai does care about me when I realized, but I was happy. What was going to next about the deal that what my mind was curious? Who was going to become the "new" manager? Calypso was thankful for the tea when he drank it and this was enough.

"The ghost never lies," I said my mind when I remained calm.

I decided to cook for Lucius and his uncle when I headed straight into the kitchen. The fear was gone when I smiled, but I don't know if I should trust Granny Hina. Something told me that there are dark secrets behind the Hinata Inn, but it was going to be time for the secrets to be revealed before us. Why do I want to kill them in my mind when I have been serving them for a long time? I hated them so badly for what happened from the past, but I feel something gentle around me.

"Time will come, Little One…"

I don't know who the voice was except I didn't say another businessman sitting on the table with a dark aura. I didn't see the words involving "Kaolla Su – Gluttony" written in blood when I felt her time was coming.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

_I wondered what was going to happen next within the chapter, but we will have to figure out ourselves. Please leave your suggestion on how each girl should suffer based on their sin in the next one. I will possibly make sure to use the suggestions for each girl if I have the time. So, I hoped you enjoyed your day. Since Keitaro has something to overcome like his own "Shadow" if he wanted to move forward before he gained something._


	7. The Different Prospective: P2: Calypso

Chapter 6: The Different Prospective: Part 2: Calypso

_Calypso's POV_

After the dinner made by Shinobu, I noticed Lucius hid his feelings for the cook. She makes professional cuisine, but she was like she was beyond a five star. It was no surprise that she inherited her cooking from her family. She wondered what the deal was, but I kept my word on preventing Shinobu from falling prey to the girls.

I haven't forgiven Aoyama for what happened, but I knew it was going to happen. Haruka was in the Jailhouse while I knew that she was going to call one of the girls from distance to bail her now. It was going to backfired when I saw it from the glass of water, but I was expecting them to come down about the minute.

They remained in their rooms to try to plot on how to get me out, but I knew Shinobu was going to change since she doesn't have no sin. The trial will not come soon for Haruka, but it gave me time to communicate with Shinobu, but her parents are foolish. The divorce caused by a rumor, but she doesn't enjoy arguing when her parents argued over her.

"Who does he thinks he is?"

"I don't know Naru, but there is something chilling about him?"

"Motoko doesn't tell me that you are afraid of him…"

"I don't know, but he cannot be trusted…"

I understood when she needed a role model in her life, but she remembered that I have a daughter. I may be evil, but I have a daughter who remained in a coma due to her wish. I wanted to come out of a coma, but it was frightening on what was going to be the outcome. I couldn't deny the fact when I accidentally kill my own sister, but I have my own guilt as a human.

"Kitsune haven't come out of her room lately."

"I wondered when the Dork is coming back; I know that he was going to crawl up to us since he failed at anything."

"Patience Sarah, but I know the baka isn't going to last long. How dare he file a restraining order with us?"

"I never expect that Urashima would be a spineless bastard, but he will be punished by that."

"Yeah, we will teach him a lesson to make sure that he doesn't do that again!"

I looked around the place, it seemed that the Inn revealing its' true nature before our eyes. As we were being watched by a sudden guest, but I am not going to solve the mystery. Keitaro has signed the contract, but it was up to him on deciding what to do. He was brave enough to confront them, but there was something inside of him. It was quite a chilling feeling when the mystery won't reveal them after all.

"Haven't *hic* you forgotten what happen just NOW?" said Mitsune in a drunken rage, but we heard the door slammed open, "Haruka has lot the café and her own home thanks to Su's recklessness. She almost got killed… That bastard isn't an asshole, he is the devil!"

"Come to think about it, Keitaro should have to take the hit instead he dodged it while groping at Mitsumi's breast."

What a sick perverted…"

I feel like evicting them inside of the apartment, but it doesn't mean it was going to be easy. They are threatening to kick me out when I stepped inside with my nephew. Shinobu and Lucius are able to get along, but I avoided being beaten up by Professor's adopted daughter.

"Then he hasn't helped his aunt and the business man ended up getting in the way! That bastard didn't defend except he talked bad to her and I was happy that he punched him instead she gotten arrested. Who does he think he is?"

"He wanted to rub it in front of our faces just because he entered into Tokyo University, that's bastard!"

"The businessman is the DEVIL!"

"Shut up Kitsune, but I think too much alcohol has gotten inside your head…"

There was something more that he was hiding the fact that she has an uncle in the states. I will tell you who to those who are curious, but I will not reveal much. Lucius told me that he helped Shinobu with the homework, but they enjoyed a snack. The foreigner has no shame when she ate their snacks, but she doesn't have any regrets.

"They think that I am the devil, but they are wrong," I said within my mind.

"They are getting kind of loud," Shinobu said as she tries to eat in peace and I nodded.

"So what's your friend's name?"

"Her name is Kaolla Su, she is smart, but she could sometimes be a dumbass when it comes to temptation from the girls or food," she explained to me, "She is hyperactive, but she focused on eating and "playing" with Keitaro. The Girls didn't tell her what's right and wrong; she always kicked Keitaro in the face without any reason. She has the bad influence from them, but she has no soul…"

Her favorite food is the bananas, but she doesn't care if people are starving to death. She is too hyperactive for princess instead she is a spoiled by the Molmol Kingdom. She ended up giving her soul to be young forever, but it was going to backfire soon. She abused her young, and doesn't realize her mistakes from what happened now.

"Thank you for providing me the information," I said to her.

Her older sister refused to accept reality if her sister was in prison, she will break the laws to convince them into taking her sister down. I was suspicious on country wanted the Molmol Princess to pay for the damage, but she was destructive. She was an intelligence, but still dumb to listen to the others. She thinks that she could be a child forever by causing chaos without realizing what she has done.

"We better go out and bailed out Haruka, but I think she will forgive Su except it is Keitaro's fault after all."

"Su, you owe her an apology!"

"But you don't understand," said Su whimpered, "I listened to you, but something controlled me and I listened. I didn't mean it…"

"NO excuse! You almost caused trouble with the police officers and almost caused Haruka to die, you BRAT! You destroyed Haruka's home and café, but I hope you are able to cover."

"Don't worry about that, she will forgive me!"

She thinks that the victim will forgive her, but Haruka got it coming. I don't think that the Molmol Princess hasn't learned a lesson, and never did. We could hear them talking from the upstairs on what their plans were, but they weren't informed that Haruka's bail bond will increase each hour.

"I cannot stop them if they wanted to bail out Haruka, but there will be a surprised coming to them now," I said in my mind.

Keitaro told me that she abused her immunity a bit too much. She is spoiled, but doesn't seem to care. The girls are at fault for convincing her that it was Ok to use machine weapons on the innocent people. She disgraces her own family, but she was causing more heartbreaking to her own country. The news will not stop informing on what was going within Japan, but I knew that the locals wanted to do something more to get rid of them.

They are happy when Haruka got arrested for what happened, but I wondered if Haruka was going to snap. I needed someone to make sure that things are according to plan, but I wanted to girls to break down in anger against each other's. Lucius knew what to do when it comes this time since we didn't reveal our true self to Shinobu, but she could possibly Lucius' first ally.

My mind told me that it was going to be alright when I knew that Keitaro is able to unlock it. He has connections in the Velvet Room and there was no turning back when I enjoyed my meal.

"Would you like some dessert or more tea?" Shinobu said to me as she offered me the hospitality, but it may be that she earned herself a scholarship.

The girls have forgotten their generosity and kindness, but they acted spoil and rude to anyone who wanted a good hospitality. The spirits have spoken, but I feared there were secrets within the place on how Granny Hina was able to keep it functional. There were negative reviews, but it should have been shut down.

"Shinobu, there is a question that I needed to ask you?"

"Yes, Mr. Calypso," she said.

"Have there been any Inspector checks the house to see if it was functional or not?" I said when I noticed the cracks on walls, but everything was falling apart due to the neglecting from the girls.

She shook her head when there were no inspectors since I noticed the inspector paper from the entrance. They were past expired before Granny Hina went into her World Tour, but it was suspicious. That there hasn't been anything going on, but an Inspection comes every month or year. It is under violation when I was reminded that the hotel didn't past the inspection.

The hotel was forced to shut it off without questions, but they are forced to pay the heavy fee. They were forced to improve on what's necessary to get it back open, but I find everything wrong around the place. No-one takes responsibility instead they continued to trash the place, but the ghosts knew a secret before us. They knew Hinata before they come into the Hinata Inn as I saw the girls were heading out.

"Excuse where do you think you are going?" I asked.

"What does it look like jerk?" said the blonde girl, but I ended up dodging the vase, "We are going to free Haruka and get her to take over the Inn."

I laughed at her failure, but there was no discipline on this child. I don't know if her father approved of what she is doing. The girls looked at me like I was trying to brainwash their precious treasure, but they should check the news since it was going to be a heavy fog in Hinata City.

"I don't trust this guy with Shinobu alone in the Inn…"

"Yeah, me either!"

"Come on Shinobu!" Su hopped up to Shinobu and tries to pull along, but Shinobu refused to, "Let's visited Haruka!"

She was going to bring out the dessert instead the cake was flying into the foreigner's face. As she was shocked, but Lucius gave her the glare. Shinobu didn't say a word as she was boiling with anger when she looked at Su.

"SU LOOKED WHAT YOU DONE?" Shinobu yelled at her in anger when Molmol Princess didn't care when she licked the food off her face.

"That was yummy, were you making cake?"

"This cake BELONGED TO CALYPSO AND LUCIUS, YOU RUINED IT AGAIN!"

Shinobu ended up slapping Su across the face and the girls reacted when she did that. Naru and the others reacted in shock, but they comforted Su while they gave Shinobu the glare. The foreigner hasn't been taught a lesson when she cries in sadness while everyone babied her.

"This is your fault!" said Naru blamed it on me, "None of this would have happened if Shinobu didn't misbehave."

"You are joking right, but it was the foreigner's fault for not only eating the cookies, but forcing Shinobu to lose balance."

I gave them the look when they are wasting time with me, but I gave them the warning to not push my buttons. She didn't say a word when they gave me the look and the drunken woman stayed behind. She was unstable to come with them, and this was going to be trouble. I should have banned them on alcohol within the Inn as she feels green to her stomach. She continued to give me the glare as she saw through my disguise, but I didn't say a word.

"Listen you little shit!" said Kitsune as she points at my nephew, "I got my eye on you!"

"KITSUNE, YOU JUST CURSE RIGHT IN FRONT OF A CHILD! WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?"

Kitsune was dragged out of the kitchen as she already saw through Lucius' disguise, but I will have her locked inside in her room. When I stood there on the offensive side, but cursing right in front of my nephew was the biggest mistake. They ended up dragging her out of the house with them when they closed the door. I don't trust anyone trying to pull the fast one, but I decided to make the rules for now before the new manager arrived.

"I couldn't believe that Kitsune to say that the child, but they defend Su," Shinobu said as she looked down at the damage, but I ended up helping her up.

"Their time will be coming soon," I said when I swept it up while Lucius took note.

He was angered for what happened now, but looking forward to make their lives a living hell. They will end up shutting up their mouth when they encountered "her" since she was the only one who could put anyone in their place. She is the best one to turn to since I was going for someone who is stricter and discipline. I watched her make another cake, but she was upset when she wanted to cry. She tries to hold it in, but there was a new opportunity to give her a reason to be her own person. Lucius headed inside of the kitchen to see her cooking.

"It's ok, I will order a cake from nearest bakery," I said to her, "You don't have to make another one to impress me. I don't want you to become tired out from the incidents, but I needed you to relax."

The stress was taking a toll on Shinobu when I was worried about her well-being. It wasn't quite right for her since I was informed that she was taking into the Hinata Inn after he ran away. She cooked and does the girls' laundry, but she needed a break from everything. She has been working with the girls for a long time, but I believed it will be wise for her to leave for now.

"No, I promised you a cake, but I will make it!" she said to me when she cries, but I hugged her.

"No, you needed a break for now on since I am your manger, but you don't have to work anymore," I said to her as I comforted her.

Lucius left the kitchen when he was heading inside the room, but I knew the girls will not be returning. I ended up dong restriction when they returned since it was unsafe to leave the door opened. I released from her hug, but I told her to take a bath. I refused to allow her to go to the hot spring since she needed an adult, but I told to take a bath from the floor. I did the rest of the work, but I ended up closing the windows and door. They got a huge surprise on what's going, but it took my men to get everything ready.

Keitaro's stuff was gone, but I put "her" stuff inside and redesigned her room. No-one allow coming inside when I had to cover the hole when I almost fell down inside of the hole. Things are going to be expecting for a change before confronting Granny Hina. I needed to act business casual while Lucius does the rest, but the fog was getting heavier. The Inn began to become haunting when the ghosts were invaded, but I told them straight that they cannot go near this girl. She is my responsibility to give her a father figure while her "real" father is an ass.

The spirits are reckless since I looked around the place, but I saw some were hanging by the ropes. There were bloodstains on the walls and the windows were broken. There was also broken floor was rusted, but the mold made it uncomfortable when I headed down the stairs. There are spirits walking outside of the Hinata Inn, but there are some inside of the yard. There were no exorcist to purify the place, but I cannot blame them at all.

"Thank you for helping my nephew," said Yoko's voice.

_"You're welcome anytime, but you and the ghosts cannot move on to the afterlife because there is a mystery behind this Inn. I have faith that your nephew is going to avenge your own death. The girls ended up having to suffer too, but give it time."_

I was positive about the contract being invalid after I find I wasn't under Hinata Urashima's name, but it was under her own daughter's name. Her own daughter Yoko Urashima suffered from a mysterious death, but none has done an investigation. I felt something inhuman within the Hinata Inn, but I knew Granny Hina has a sacrificial chamber. Where is it?

"Help us!"

"We were tricked by the hag, she tricked us!"

I heard their voices when I closed my eyes, but it was done yet when I wasn't going to help them get out of the situation. It will have to be Keitaro and his cousin to unlock the mysteries behind the Hinata Inn just to make it clear. I am not Persona User, but I knew Keitaro will be destined to do more. I am only here to collect the debt from Hinata Urashima, but Mitsune Konno. I am here to help the victims to get what the Hina Girls deserved. I continued to look around the room until I uncovered the secret compartment from the closet. There were documents and brown envelopes, Keitaro doesn't know about it. Someone was blackmailed to keep silence, but who I wondered?

Lucius showed up before the doorway of the room and rushed up to me. He grabbed me by the hand when he dragged me into the foreigner's room, but it was surprising that he hacked it. She has two rooms connected, but it was no surprise for what I founded.

"What the heck?" I said in my mind as my anger reached to rage.

She has illegal weapons in Japan, but I don't know where she gets them from. This brings hazardous when I examined the room, but the trees are alive from within her room. There are more weapons that I could imagine when Lucius found the map. She has something hidden under the Hinata Inn, but Lucius was a bit surprise. He looked around the place, but he got what he needed as he put in his pocket. I was worried that he will get sick, but they aren't going to come home.

I am going to confront Su about this since one accident will cause anyone to die, but she has abused her immunity. She is going to cause someone to suffer, but I got the chills when I looked at her diary. She has terrible writing, but it was no surprise that she tortured Keitaro for 24/7. She was bribed with bananas to do illegal deeds, but it was troublesome. I gathered the information by taking pictures and sending to the Health Inspector immediately.

"Su always done something illegal and she doesn't have shame to admit it was wrong, but she always says that she has diplomatic immunity," said Shinobu to me, "The girls laughed when she "played" with Keitaro as an experiment…"

Before I was going to say a word, someone began to knock at the door and I knew it was her. Lucius escorted Shinobu out of the Su's room to prevent anything suspicious. I came down the stairs and opened the door when I welcomed.

"Hello Mandy, that was a bit early and I was expecting you to arrive by tomorrow?"

Mandy has been just a perfect dictator to put anyone in their place, but some people ended putting off the opportunity. She volunteered to do something more than make everyone's miserable, but it was worth it too. They met their match as she came inside with her sunglasses over her eyes, but she was a blond. She was an adult, but advanced her skills. It was going to be worth it to see what they are messing with now. They wanted another woman to take over as the manager instead of a male, but they got their wish. I saw Shinobu heads inside of the kitchen to make refreshment for her new manager.

"What do you expect, but I came for a job," said Mandy to me as I escorted her to the living room, "I took an eerie flight

I watched her servants placed her stuff in the new room, but it was going to be a surprised that I already find a room next to her. She was the last candidate to do something like that, but she agreed on one thing. These girls have too many powers in their hands, but they disgraced to Earth. It is quite sad when the Hinata Cops aren't doing their job, but I knew someone would put them in the place. They say that it was Japanese cops will get the promotion, but I already pulled the strings. She volunteered to become the manager as she got the information since she already knew about them. She was the first one to confront the Molmol Princess Amala Su about bringing her alligator as there was doing a meeting.

"Where's the Molmol Princess and her ignorance friends?" she said to me.

"They are out trying to break free Haruka after the incident occurred after the failed health inspections, but before my client left the Inn."

"Foolish pricks," she replied, "Right after she punched her nephew in the face and got arrested, but Hinata Cops aren't involved. What a bunch of…"

"Baloney?" I said to her, "Yes, indeed…"

She cuts ties with the Molmol when she had enough as she was the first one to decapitated Molmol Princess' alligator. Molmol Princess was pissed off f from about three weeks ago, but she showed evidence. It was quite shocking how she is very strict and doesn't care of the Molmol Princess have immunity or not. There are rules to follow as she carried the alligator's head with her if those who don't followed it, she will do the same to any famous person's pet. If there is a rule "No Animals Allowed", they will have to face the consequences.

"It's too bad that I locked them out and they will have to wait in the morning," I said to her as she agreed as we put on the TV, "I wondered what Lucius is doing right now?"

Nothing scared us when it feels quite chilly when I shielded the victims in an unknown room to hell after they made their wishes if they died their souls belonging to me. When we waiting patiently for Shinobu to return with our refreshment, but it doesn't mean that I don't like her.

_TO Be Continued…_

* * *

_That's the same question that I wanted to ask? I wondered what illegal items that Lucius finds within the Hinata Inn, but have there been an inspector inspecting the house? What items will Lucius discovered on his behalf? Can the Hina girls handle their new foreign manager AKA "Queen of the Bitch"? It seemed that the Hina Girls have met their match, but what's discovery relies within the fog? How much is Haruka's bailout money? What was on Keitaro's and Yukiko's dream? _

_I thanked Gemstone, but you do have a point. Well, Motoko and Naru will possibly be Pride and Wrath at the same time. Kitsune is greed and sloth, but she could be lustful too. Mitsumi is envy for her own rights when she wanted Naru and Keitaro to be together, but she wanted to be with Keitaro. She has her own guilt for switching the promise, but she will continue to be Envy._

_Kaolla Su is still Gluttony while Sarah is Wrath due to the fact that she wanted Keitaro to suffer for keeping her father away. She enjoyed tortured Keitaro with the girls and Shinobu may possibly have a sin. We aren't quite sure, but should I change the sins later on or keep it like it is._

_From the Grim Tales, we learned that the innocents will always have a sin hidden within them. I thought MiniMandy is an innocent girl, but Him revealed that she got one of the sins known as Lust. Please read it yourself in Chapter 5, it will worth your time. It can happen anything within the series, but we will have to wait and see._

_Mandy belonged to the Grim Adventure of Billy and Mandy, but she owns by Maxwell Atoms. I don't know Twisted Metal, Love Hina, Shaman King or Persona._


	8. The Cold Dish of Bittersweet Reality

_Chapter 7: The Cold Dish of Bittersweet Reality_

We couldn't see because the fog was thickening, but our mind was worried about Shinobu and what were the poor fool doing to her now. We couldn't believe that she would slap her, but Granny Hina isn't going to like it one bit. We traveled with the group to the Tokyo Police Station to bail out Haruka and gained control back to the Hinata Inn.

"They are the devil, they needed to get out? They are bringing curse to the place!"

"Kitsune quieted down, you make a fool of everyone."

Kitsune has to go off saying that the businessman and the boy are the Devil, but what a laugher? It was kind of not funny when she called his nephew a piece of shit. Motoko and I have an agreement to get him out of the house, but it wasn't going well. We traveled the train to get down there, but they were suspicious glares from the passengers and they kept away from us. That was good too since we don't trust the males.

We knew Haruka will forgive Kaolla Su after the incident, but we were expecting the baka to take a hit. It ended up making the situation worse when we want to help Haruka and defended her from that Health Inspector. It wasn't going as planned when I began to worry what was going to happen next. We have confidence that she knew what to do when we traveled alone, but no-one expecting a thing.

It was quite new when the police officers were confronted by Haruka with that perverted Health Inspector. We didn't know what was going on when Keitaro gathered his things. He made Shinobu cries, but didn't help Haruka. He glomped Mitsumi's breasts, what a sick pervert! He allowed the police officers to take his own aunt away. Granny Hina was going to hear about it, but I hoped he was going to be disowned by his own grandmother or kicked out as the manager.

It wasn't going well when the bastard business man preventing us from going near him and it wasn't right. He thought that he owns the place after the baka gave up the deed to him before he left. We don't want them around anymore, but felt quite a chill. It was bad enough that I cannot fight with an injured arm and blocked my arm. That bastard deserved to be punished, but we tried to instead we were scared of him all of the sudden. Sarah tried to attack him instead he dodges, but he was intimidated by her too. Kitsune changed when he was scared of him except she drank herself away without any care.

We cannot leave Kitsune behind to take an advantage over by that baka, but we decided to take her with us. We cannot stop thinking about that there was warning of heavy fog around the place, but it feels disturbed. It was uncomfortable when there was a chill around here, but nothing was affecting Kaolla Su as she won't stop hopping. She was exciting to asked Haruka forgiveness, but if she had listened to Kitsune. The café was active, but we expecting the Baka to fixed it. Kaolla Su used to device to try to track him down except there was bad news.

"What my tracker isn't working? Brother is out of bound!"

"Uh?" I replied in surprise, but there was no joke and this BAKA just destroyed the device or something.

I send him flying, but he hasn't returned to the Inn from about weeks ago. It was suspicious where he was, but was waiting for him for days. Keitaro hasn't returned to continue on with his duty and everything was falling apart. I believed that it was my fault, but I couldn't say it since he should have to insult behind my back. He has to lie to us, but I got the chills when the businessman came. There was nothing wrong with Haruka and her attitude, but they see a good service when they see one.

It wasn't fair for him to allow us to suffer, but I hoped Haruka going to confront him. It wasn't going to be easy to track him down after we bailed out Haruka. We were in the train station as everyone comes out of there, but we remained. Something was wrong when we realized that we were on the wrong train going to Kyoto.

"Great just great," Sarah murmured, "we are on the wrong train."

"How could it be our fault?" said Motoko to Sarah.

She was right when we were focused on anger because it was Keitaro's fault. We were on the wrong train when we stopped at the next one, but we decided to wait outside for another train that will take us to Tokyo. We have to remain in the group with the train station, but I believed that Kitsune recovered. Motoko was prepared for anything since we cannot trust anyone, but I should have called Kentaro to allow us to use his limousine to get down there. He was better than Keitaro, but…

"This feels a bit lonely," said Kaolla Su to us as we wait patiently, "Everything makes me hungry, and can we get something to eat?"

"Right now?" Motoko and I said in our minds.

We have forgotten that we haven't eaten anything before we left. Shinobu didn't make us dinner, but made dinner for those bastards. That's not right in my opinion when I wanted to confront her, but I believed that these two are brainwashing them. She was turning against us when Motoko checked my broken arm, but I sighed. It got me uncomfortable when I looked at Sarah, Su, and Kitsune. Kitsune was very sick when she looked away from me. I watched her throw-up near the garbage can, but we cannot trust anyone. I walked up to her to rub her back, but I was bumped by a suspicious man.

"HEY, WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

I yelled at that person except he didn't notice when he have his own headphones on. He ignored me when he walked up to the stairs, but he got the nerves to ignore me without apologizing. When I walked up to him and tried to get his attention instead I stopped for a second. I mustn't do this punished him, but I don't want to break my arm. I didn't want to get any attention, but I knew that I was going to be in deep trouble. As I helped Kitsune when I rubbed her stomach, but she ended up recovering. She was very pale when she looked at me when she sighed.

"That bastard who was in the Inn, there was rumored that the devil comes to make a victim pays for his dues," she said to me, "He came here for a good reason, but how did Keitaro get contact with him?"

"That's odd; Mr. Calypso lived in America while we lived in Japan!"

"Wait? You know him Su!"

Su didn't say a word when she giggled in delight as she cannot stand still when she smelled food. There was a woman pushing the cart, but she was distracted. It was an odd name for a businessman, but it was quite odd. Kitsune was set down at the door, but my mind was on Mitsumi. I wondered if she was frightening for what have happened.

Everything was confusion right now when I wasn't aware what Kitsune says. She says something he could see everything, but he has been just a businessman. He cannot be the devil, he is just a man.

"I will get some food to eat!"

"I hoped they are serving hamburger…"

Motoko remained calm when she walked up to the Cart Lady and ordered rice balls from the woman. Kitsune demanded sake, but we cannot let her have anything anymore. Little did we know, Su have eaten everything from cart as she carried a huge pile of food coming out of the wheel cart when she put her head in. It doesn't please the woman who was trying to make a living or something. The woman was going to take out the rice balls, but we were horrified that she ate the foods.

"Excuse me, are you going to cover the food that your friend ate?" she asked.

"Uh?" she replied in surprise as she looked through the cart, but she looked at Su, "SU NO!"

"These foods are so yummy!" she said as she eats the food in a gulp.

I was horrified for what happened, but she has to forgive her somehow. The woman wasn't happy when we didn't know that there are cameras rolling, but she wasn't quite happy. As she gave Motoko the glare, but we pretended that it didn't happen. We didn't know that we will encounter her again, but there were a few around to not see that. Su have immunity, she could get out of the situation without any problem.

"Are you from the God's Cry School, Motoko Aoyama?" said the woman as she recognized her, but it wasn't any luck that she was getting out of there.

Motoko recognized her when she was wearing ninja clothes, but she was carrying the cart. I recognized her from somewhere within Nerima somehow. She gave Motoko the glare, but she checked her wallet.

"Don't worry lady, I am sorry!" Su said as an apologized, but the woman has to forgive Su somehow.

"You own me back 500,000 yens, Aoyama," the woman said as she wheeled her cart out of there, "I will come back!"

"I don't have that type of money!" said Motoko to the lady, "Please give me time!"

"Then again, the Molmol Brat is forced to pay back double!" said the woman as she looked back at her anger, but Motoko recognized her from somewhere.

It was suspicious on why she carried the paddle on her back as she grumbled under her breath. There was no way that she was going to find Motoko or we don't know how she knew her at all. She couldn't get the connection to Aoyama or her family, but she was just your ordinary worker who doesn't have anything to do. It was a surprised that Su didn't have a chance to share the food that she stolen, but she ate them.

"Su, why did you have to do it?"

"But I was hungry!" Su whined.

"Su, you already ate a bunch of bananas and licked the cake of your face, but what's more?"

She doesn't have any limits when the train arrived, but she was giving us the bad names. I heard that the people were coming inside of the train; they were talking behind our back. There was something off about it when they talked about the incidents right now than before. I saw them looking down at their cell phones, but it was a rumor spreading going on. I wanted to listen in on what was going on, but we didn't mind it. We wanted to know where Keitaro is and teach him a lesson.

"You heard about the former manager confronted his aunt after terrorist destroyed the café, but almost killed the owner. What kind of manager would house the terrorist within one of the Inn? Japan and whatever she came from, they are ruined peace treaty?"

"I just saw her now devouring the food from a cart wheeler, but this is an outrage," said another one.

"Where is he now?"

"I heard he is under protection from the restraining by none other than famous businessman in the World AKA Calypso."

"How could a wimp be protected by the most powerful man in the World?"

We heard deeply about what was going on, but I couldn't believe Su is called a terrorist. She is using her own intelligence to advance the humanity for the future. They care complete fools to not realize this for now, but there was no doubt about it. The people were trying to hide their bags of food from Su to avoid them from eating their food. It's the baka's fault for everything when I watched them gave us the glare.

"Are these the girls who were on the internet?"

"No way, they are here in person! I got the get them their autograph. I heard that they abused their manager to entertain their fans!"

We were confused at first about what they were saying, but there was a disagreement among the adults. They murmured how disgusting the video is, but it was encouraged youth to act like jerks from the beginning. There were a few laughs from the clip, but Kitsune didn't say anything when she was nervous as she checked her cell phone. I looked to see the numbers increasing, but shut it off before I was going to ask her a question.

"What's with all the numbers?" I said in my mind, but she didn't say a word.

She was a friend, but it was something off about her except it doesn't matter. It was uncomfortable ride when a person spreading rumors about us, but it was Keitaro's fault for causing it. They were mocking Seta, Sarah's dad while they were talking smack about us. My patience was coming thin until we arrived, but it was just in time. We were finally in Tokyo, but our anger was boiling with rage after they dared insult us. There were heavier security guards around the place while they were doing an inspection on every passenger coming in and out of the train. We don't know what was going on when we were escorted to a line.

"What is going on?"

We were surprised that there are new rules within the Tokyo Train Station, but there was no question. We didn't know that where they installed scanners before the exit. We were forced to take off our shoes and removed anything valuable, but no-one saw Motoko's sword through the x-ray machines. They were stepping up security, but we ended up listening in on what was going on.

"I cannot believe this had to happen? I got to get a pat down by the security guard to see if I am carrying every weapon, but I came to visit my relative."

Those perverts think that they got the nerves to pat our bodies down, but they wanted to touched us unappreciated or get us to spread our legs to their own pleasure. I see what they are doing when it was all a set-up to con a woman from her innocence, but this wasn't right. Motoko and I didn't like it when we refused to be touched, but this was going to be their fault. We came to freed Haruka, but it wasn't going to be easy.

"You heard about what happened for Hinata City, and they aren't playing games after the mysterious videos were posted. You couldn't believe that Hinata Cops let these girls go freely and a terrorist isn't doing much to help bring peace to our nation. I hated to say, but it won't go well for our nation if there is a war going on."

We continued to listen in on what were the rumors all about, but there was nothing wrong with Hinata City. I watched to punch one of them in the face except they were heavily armed and holding weapons. How could this be happening when it took the line about 30-minutes? We have to be prepared for anything if they touched me, but we have to remain under the weather.

"There is another swordsman whom brought Kendo and sword users to shamed, but attacking innocent males. Why haven't they brought her to justice, but this was worse than the martial artists in Nerima?"

Motoko got stabbed in the heart when they were mocking her, but it wasn't fair. She has had the reason to defend the females from those perverted males. We saw them as a coward hiding behind security. The males noticed her as they looked at us like a plague when they looked away from me.

"I don't want to think about it since this doesn't make any senses anymore. A few weeks ago, one Cram School Student almost punched a High School Student who was the youngest detective within Inaba."

I remembered when I was going berserk when Keitaro dared insult us behind our back, but I was going to punch him. I was going to punch a young male who looked like he was going to middle school except Keitaro got in the way. I was able to get my revenge, but his two friends have called security on me. I fled the scene, but it wasn't the same when Keitaro hasn't come back. I didn't tell anyone about it when I am heading straight to my class, but I was confronted that this boy again. He dared to inform the school on me, but they were able to let me off with a warning.

"Try to attack in the public again; I will make sure that you are on the blacklist for every single university," said the principal, "I give you a merciful warning, but do this again. I will make sure that it happened."

I was glad that I wasn't kicked out of Cram School, but everyone is taking precaution around when the videos are going viral. Everyone was talking about it and they kept a distance from me when I wanted to know what was going on. I got the chills when if the officials heard that I punched a Tokyo University Student, then they will ban me for good.

Keitaro got it coming and he doesn't deserve to go to Tokyo University, but it was me. It was me that deserved to go to there, but it wasn't fair that he was the first one that I don't. I studied hard and sacrificed anything including the love of my mother, stepmother, and stepsister. I refused to come back home as a failure, but I wanted to prove that I could survive without anyone. Some were insulting me while I was studying relating to the video, but it doesn't mean it was easy. Life was hard when I did an exam, but wanted to have a shortcut out without anyone's help.

"Naru!" said a familiar voice before I went inside of the scanner, "What are you doing here?"

I saw Kentaro as he came out, but it was the save by the bell. I watched him help me, but it was no surprise that the guards allowed us to get out of there. He will provide the money to bail out Haruka, but he got us out of the situation. I was thankful for him, but he was more charming than the baka. He will get us out the lines due to the immunity or connection to the guards. The people were giving us the glare, but they haven't seen an opportunity.

"We come to bailed Haruka Urashima and tried to get back the Hinata Inn from the bastard…"

He didn't say a word when he looked away from us, but he owes Haruka. He shook his head when he looked away from us, but it doesn't mean that he trusted Haruka. It is like he was betraying her trust for another reason. Motoko reminded me that he backstabbed her by saying that the others off that she have underpaying him. He covered it without any problem, but there was no problem for him. It wasn't fair since he has been an underclass by Haruka.

"I don't think it was wise," he replied, "You don't know Calypso when you see him, but he will make your life a living hell when you see him for the first time. I don't want to help Haruka after she have been underpaying me for the damages, but I have the money in the world. I tried to be humbled around her except she continued to bark out orders at me like I am some slaves."

"What are you saying?" said Motoko is threatening to take out her sword.

Kentaro looked away from us when he walked away, but it was one opportunity that he bailed us out. I didn't understand why won't he just bailed out his manager except I think I believed that he wanted to get revenge her for a good reason. It doesn't mean that he has to do right in front of the public, but I understood. It should be Keitaro who should bail out his own aunt, but not Kentaro. It wasn't fair for her to suffer, but I knew Su was going to be forgiven except that wasn't going to happen.

He left since I believed that he has classes in the night except we reached out to Tokyo. It was heavily foggy outside except we weren't prepared when it began to rain like cats and dogs. Everyone was rushing inside of the area where it was safe, but it was uncomfortable that there were none coming out. We were determined to freed Haruka from her prison, but it wasn't hard for us to look for it.

Kitsune was trying to go to the bar to get some sake while Su was looking for some food. I was disappointed in Shinobu for not cooking anything for us, but it was disappointing. We cannot leave Haruka homeless within the male after Su destroyed the café and… I cannot think negatively when it was Keitaro's fault for leaving us and it wasn't Haruka's fault.

I hoped that I don't have a run in with the boy who tattled on me and it was going to be troublesome. I could kiss my dreams good bye when we walked into the Tokyo Police Station. We got a huge surprise when the Tokyo Cops recognized us when they gave us a private snares.

"State your name and your reason here, citizen!" one officer said to us.

This was a surprised when they were more advanced than anyone, but there was no way that they aren't like Hinata. He says it boldly mixed with disgust, but Su walked up to him as she won't stop hopping around. Her heart was filled with excitement when she wanted to ask Haruka to forgive her.

"Hello, I am Kaolla Su, we requested that you freed Haruka please?" she said as she giggled.

She couldn't help when she noticed the bananas as she rushed up to it and began to eat it. The police officer shook his head with a disagreement, but Kaolla Su have a diplomatic immunity. They have followed her orders because if they don't, they will ruin the relationship with Japan and the Molmol Kingdom. They gave us the snare as it was quite a chill, but…

"What makes you think that I should freed her after she attacked a citizen violently in front of public?"

The answer was quite easy, but there was no way that they can't refuse the order. He looked like that he came from America instead of Japan, but looked like that he was a fool. We are the ones who are going to bail her out, but the only thing that we wanted behind bars was that baka.

"That baka got it coming when he should never insult his own aunt for no reason!" I replied.

Sarah said, "Yeah, what kind of the dork would want to disrespect his own aunt like that?"

"The only person who should be around bars, it is sorry excused Urashima who is nothing, but spineless coward."

They ended up laughed at our reasonings, but they think it was funny too. The baka got what's coming to him since he deserved to behind bars for leaving the Hinata Inn, but he was the one who left Haruka and everyone. He deserved to be wiped out of existence, but I belonged to Kentaro. The baka is just a loser who a girl should never fall in love with, but I wanted to laugh at him as we kicked him out of the Inn. It was quite embarrassing to say, but don't take anything seriously when it wasn't the Hinata Cops.

"You expect us to believe such thing coming out of your pitiful mouth!"

"What are you saying, but that dork?"

Then he gave us the look when it was quite frightening as he wasn't in the mood for anything. He gave Sarah the look when he grabbed her by the shirt and lift her up to his face. Motoko was prepared to defend her except she cannot when the eyes were watching and one bad move… We are going to join Haruka within the prison, but we wished that Granny Hina was here to help us out in this situation.

He yelled at her, "I GET WHAT YOU ARE SAYING, BUT THE ANSWER IS NO! I KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON WITHIN THE HINATA CITY, BUT THE COPS AREN'T DOING THEIR JOBS IN BOTH THE CITY? THERE IS NO WAY THAT I AM TAKING ORDERS FROM A TERRORIST OR ANYONE LIKE YOU!"

Su flinched when she was calling terrorist by the Tokyo Police Officer, but it doesn't mean it was going to be that easy. He looked like a newcomer as he wears a brown trench coat except he had an odd name covered with tape. It was quite odd, but it feels uncomfortable when we were giving the glare.

"Hey, don't call me a terrorist," said Su hopped out in anger as she was stuffing her faces with bananas, "You meanie!"

He looked at Su when he pushed Naru and Motoko aside, but he called himself the police officer. This was just disrespectful to the citizens, but I knew he was going to get it. I couldn't believe that we were mocked by them, but they are more different than Hinata Police Officers.

"Wise ass!" he replied when he threw Sarah down on the floor as he gave Su the glare, "You are the one who thinks you HAVE THE RIGHT TO ATTACK PEOPLE WITH ILLEGAL WEAPONS WITHOUT ANY REASONING! We were called from the people within the Hinata City, but other places. We don't care if you are the Molmol Princess or not, but the answer is NO!"

I yelled in angered, "Hey! You can't go around insulting these two girls like that! Su have a reasoned to advanced…"

I was defending Sarah and Su for a good reason, but I ended up getting the backhanded by one. There was no reason to talk to them, but they are the ones who were being rude to us. We weren' came all the way to freed Haruka, but Su won't allow to say no for answers. She took out the device and we knew that they have to learn the hard way except something was wrong.

"Oh no, the Mega Mecha Turtle is offline!"

"HA!" he said with pride, but I wanted to punch him except I kept a sane mind, "You got what coming too since we came prepared thanks to our private donor."

I couldn't believe that this was going to happen, but they didn't listen to our reasons. They kicked us out without any questions, but it wasn't going to be easy when we saw the boards with the words near Haruka's name. We were horrified to say that her bond money is over 5 million yen by the Health Inspector. It was just great when we were mocked by them when the police officers laughed at us from the incident. Su tries to activate the Mega Mecha Turtle to teach them a lesson, but something was interfering with the signal.

"I cannot believe those spineless cowards kick us out!" Motoko grumbled under her breath.

"Maybe Papa could help out!" Sarah said as she came into the conclusion

"Man, that's double for what I got!" said Kitsune when she looked at her phone.

"Come let's just go!" I said to them.

Since he was the only one who is able to help out in the bad situation when we decided to look for him. He could possibly sleep in Tokyo University, but it was raining at the bad time. So we decided to go back home and try again for tomorrow. It took us around 5 hours to back to the Hinata City, but we were tired out. Kitsune left to partied at the club while she spends her own money. We needed a hot bath with the hot spring before we headed off to bed until I turned the knob. I realized that he locked us inside, but I couldn't believe this.

"Hey BAKA!" I yelled in rage, "You have no right to lock us in!"

Then we didn't realize that there was a curfew sign before the door. We have to remain inside of the house around 6PM, but it wasn't fair at all. Those who came home late, they were forced to pay a double fee within our rent. That bastard locked us out without any reason and that baka didn't have the right to something like us. We continued to knock the door until someone was able to open the door. This wasn't fair for us at all, but Haruka and Granny Hina will not do such thing to us.

"Calypso isn't a businessman to be messed with," Kentaro's voice said within my mind.

"Screw him, but he is going to get a Naru Punch after we get inside!"

"Spineless bastard, you may think that you are the owner of the Inn, but you aren't!" Motoko yelled when she was prepared to slash out the sword instead the door opened, "About time."

Then we met a blonde American woman stood in a pink rode when she aimed a gun at Motoko's head. She was pissed off, but we didn't know that she was our manager.

"You are ignorant to think that you could come out in the middle of the night, you have to sleep outside for breaking curfew! I already knew you and met you, but you are able to come in the next morning. You aren't allowed to come in since you think that you could go around and throws insults, but not when I am around…"

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, MEANIE?" Su yelled when she tried to rush inside instead this woman kicked her stomach, but we were shocked.

How dare she do that to Kaolla Su, but she doesn't have any soul as we saw Calypso laughing in the background. He was sitting on the stool instead he didn't say a word when he gave us the look. He got the nerved to lock us out when she gave us the glare.

"Who do you think I am?" she replied, "You got your wish on having a woman as your manager, but I don't fuck around with ignorance brats! I am your new manager, but don't forget it!"

Motoko helped Kaolla Su up after she was sent tumbling down the stairs as it's got to hurt when she landed flat down on the bed. Sarah was prepared to kick her in the shines except she got slapped across the face, but I gave her the look. That wasn't very nice to hit the young ones around like that. I was ready to teach her a lesson, but I was reminded that I wasn't stable enough to fight due to a broken arm. She made my arm hurts so much as she did a hand-to-hand combat, but this wasn't right.

"I am not in the mood to fight against you, but you have no honor. I should evict you!"

"You can't do that, this is OUR DORM!"

She slapped me across the face when she gave me the look and it hurts, "Not your dorm since you caused your other manager to run out like that, but I am no different to the hag or the hug's underling. I will advise you to keep your tone or else I will threaten to call the police."

I stepped back when she was serious as Calypso taunts us and I couldn't believe him.

"You got what's coming to you now, you wanted the woman as a manager, but you just make the big mistake! She is permanent your new manager and play nicely."

We watched him headed back into the upstairs when she slammed the door right before us. This wasn't right in my opinion, but the manager is the worst enemy. I wondered if we could keep her on the good side, but we can't when the fog was thickening and it was raining. We were forced to bail out of there as quickly as possible. There has to be another hotel, but we have to take Kaolla Su to the clinic. I hoped we were able to find our way back here in the morning if the fog clears.

_To BE Continued…_

* * *

_They failed to succeed in freeing Haruka, but they are going to call Seta to bail her out of this. They encountered their new manager, but it seemed that they met their match. I wondered if they are able to make it through the fog alive, but what happened next? Please find out next time on the chapter. It seemed that Kaolla Su hasn't learned from her mistake, but the next one will be the grim one._


	9. Facing myself?

Chapter 8: Facing myself?

_Keitaro's POV_

I woke up on the rotten wooden floor, but I recognized that I was in the Abandoned Complex except it was eerie. I wondered who locked me inside of this place, but I tried to look around except there were no doors. There were no walls except the doors are floating without the walls, but it doesn't stop me from getting the answer to where I am. I don't have my glasses on when I saw blue flames lightening up the path before me. I don't know where I was going when I followed the path except it was unsafe when I wasn't sure if I was able to come out of there alive.

_"Do you want to know the truth?"_

I didn't say a word, but my answer was "Yes" when I continued to walk from the past. I could have sworn when I felt two shadows went past me, but I got the chills coming out from nowhere. I looked through the window to see yellow and black swirl, but was I within the Spirit World? I tried not to think negative if I have died or not. I continued to follow the path and explored. There were bloodstains coming out of the walls and floor, but there were restricted areas where it was haunted.

_"No-one goes near the Hinata Inn because it was a magical place, but it isn't. She lied to us to believe it to prevent the Police Officers from investigation the disappearance, she is a crook."_

I never figured out why when I saw spell tags to prevent the evil spirit from coming out of the room. It was creepy when I looked around the place, but I saw my reflection and there were words saying, "Hinata, you asshole!" Motoko hasn't done her training, but she should have put it to good use and exorcist the spirit from within the Hinata Inn. I remembered when I saw the memories flowing within the mirror that she continued to abuse her powers, but this was disgusting me every day.

"Let's go to Tokyo University together and get married," said my voice, but I got the chills.

"Ok!" said a voice, but I thought Mitsumi was my promise girl.

Something was holding me back from the truth when I continued to walk around the maze.

_"The Childhood Promise made your life miserable and your parents don't seem to stand you anymore since you were always a failure from the beginning. Idiot!"_

I got the chills when I heard the dark voice before me except it faded away, but I tried to ignore it. It was true, but my obsession was involving the Childhood Promise with the girl wasn't getting me anywhere. I was going to study hard, but I ended up failing exams from school and none is encouraging me. My parents believed that the Promise was a bit childish, but I was being irresponsible. I ignored the reality and thought it was alright to forgive others while my friends have their own lives. This sunk down to hell when I was forced to become a manager against my own will until I realized how much of a fool that I become.

_"Will accept me or do you want to deny it?"_

I continued to go deeper into the hallway until I came across the unknown hallways with blood stains. It wasn't actually walls, but flesh walls containing the skulls connected to it.

_"Hinata is a liar and a crook, but she tricked everyone and Yoko tried to expose her for what she is before you. She silenced her…"_

It was quite the chills when I touched one of them, but they were insulting Granny Hina before me. She wouldn't do such thing like that as I heard someone was laughing while another was crying. There was a strange occult symbol on the ceiling, but it was suspicious that I saw it before within the book.

_"Her soul never goes silent, but Hinata knew that when someone takes over the Inn. It will tame, but she used you as a scapegoat for a crime to cover up."_

The tags fell down before me from behind and the blue flame disappeared because of the cold breezes. Something was coming after me, but it feels uncomfortable if it was going to be for real or not. This was a living nightmare when I saw victims hanging except their bodies were being stuffed inside of the walls. Someone doesn't want anyone to figure out on what the real secret about it. I was scared when I was going to wet myself if I saw a monster, but could this be related to the Hinata Inn? Granny Hina I hiding something and the voices are telling a different story.

_"The grandson is being fooled and tricked by her to follow this childish dream, but the dream is a living nightmare. We remained her forever due to the curse within the Hinata Inn, but she has no shame."_

They weren't berating me, but it was the rest of the family when my great grandfather's face, my great grandmother, and mother have removed from this picture. When there was something evil within, but I tried to remain calm about it. It got me scared when I was forced to go deeper until I was the vortex. Everything was falling apart when I was forced to hop on platform to platform to the door until I reached inside of the door.

Then I noticed everything was black and white, but I don't recognize the room at first. Everything was in the mess when I saw the ceiling have a gaping hole as blood dripped down. I appeared within a crime scene when there was a yellow tape, but the area was burnt down except the only thing remains. It was the shelf near the bathroom, but I got the chills as someone wanted me to figure out the mystery. I walked up to the desk and opened it, but I saw a diary owns by Yoko.

"Could this be?" I said in my mind.

I decided to read through it, but the words were in a different language except I read something about it. It was in another language instead of Japanese, but it could be that Aunt Yoko was intelligence within the family. I couldn't understand since it appeared to be in French, but I saw Yoko and Granny Hina were one of the World Tour. The only one who was missing, it was Aunt Amagi when I looked around the room, but it was burnt. I opened the door leaded to the closet, but I saw a cross hanging down from the ceiling.

_"Couldn't Aunt Yoko was a Christian?"_

The fog was getting closer as I heard blades clashing between them and everything was decaying from behind me. I was forced to pull down the relic and it revealed the hidden passage. I walked up to the stairs and noticed that there were pictures of Jesus Christ on every wall. Seven crosses were hanging on the walls, but there were candles were burning and something was protecting me from what was outside.

_"When I took over the Inn, I noticed something was off about the complex. My grandfather disappeared and Granny Hina took care of the Inn, but there was something that she was hiding. My sister and I were curious as we played around the Inn while the business was active, but I remembered something was disturbing. Someone named Moe warned us to never go near the door with a "red" star. The doll hasn't reached 100-years-old, but something was off about the warning. We never figured out if someone was playing a prank on us or not."_

I paused for a second when I thought of an old doll that I promised to prepared its' leg. I noticed something valuable on the pillow and I picked it up, but it was a key. I decided to take my time and read the diary peacefully when I heard Aunt Yoko's voice from the distance.

_"We decided to explore the complex, but it wasn't abandoned from the beginning. We didn't listen to the warning as we were searching up the door until we found it hidden behind the shelf. We worked together into pushing the shelf aside, but felt quite a chill from the distance."_

I got the chills when I felt like that she was by my side protecting me from something harmful. There was a secret door with the "red" star, but what did they uncover as I continued to read on as it was translated suddenly.

_"We didn't know about what we unleashed, but someone was calling out for help from the other side and then we opened the door. We were glad that we stole the key from mother's room. None were around as we thought it was treasure instead it was horrifying for what we saw. We saw grandfather hanging from the ceiling as we were shaking as we unleashed something evil. We didn't say a word as we were forced to leave and put the shelf on the door where it belonged and departed. We didn't tell anyone about it, but not even our mother."_

I got the chills when I closed the book, but they saw my great grandfather hanging from the ceiling. I was suspicious about if it was related to the ritual that they uncovered. Yoko would be the last one to know about the dark secrets behind the Hinata Inn. The diary was converted back into the same language except I hoped it was just a dream.

_"Do you accept it?"_

I was going to Tokyo University, but a former manager to the Hinata Inn. There was something secretive going on within the Hinata Inn, but it will not be surprised that it was connected. I was going to turn around to see a monstrous creature hiding behind the fog. I saw the red eyes peering into my soul as the pictures turned into nothing, but blood and flesh. The place shook when I was scared as I wanted to wake up.

_"I sacrificed everything for these girls, but for what I deserved? They don't deserve anything, but they are selfish. I sacrificed my family before my exam to achieve my dreams into reunited with "her", but she doesn't recognize me."_

I fell down from the floor into the darkness when something was hanging right in front of me. I fell on my butt, but felt like that I have broken something. I struggled to get back up. I looked down on what I fell down on, but it looked like that I broke my face. I flinched for a second, but I saw myself smiling before turned into ink.

_"I sacrificed my time and money to make these girls happy, but why am I holding it back?"_

Then I heard a glass broken, but I looked up to see myself as a puppet tangled up with the wires from nowhere. I was falling apart as I saw it dropped a leg and the lights up as I saw myself as broken puppets destroy and neglected by someone.

_"Granny Hina manipulated me into following my dreams and keep the promise, but I was just a fool."_

As I saw my faces were hanging from the ceiling on each emotion, but everything was falling apart. I got the chills when the circus music played as I saw the damages and reminded each one that I suffered from.

_"I don't love what my life ended, but I tried my best to make them happy. I hoped they were going to die in the end, but it doesn't matter anymore. I am just a coward who won't confront them one by one, but it was all for a show. I got three hours to crawl back to them as what they expect to be."_

There was one through over a thousand as I was lost in the maze, but it was frightening as I don't know what is it as I ended up unleashing the scream. The puppets looked at me with those eyes as if I was peering inside my soul before they were destroyed except it hurts.

_"I don't want to part of it anymore, but why didn't I die?"_

_"This isn't fair from the beginning since I was forced against my will into becoming a manager of this Inn. I have a life ahead of me, but there is no respect. I was a fool to forgive them instead of evicting them or anything. I am a fool to believe that everything is alright except it was normal, but anything happened then I will be dead…"_

They continued to talk me and toying with my emotions when they told me off while they were hanging. Are these my emotions on what I have to go through? They are taking heavier damage, is this I have to go through? Is this actually me when they bleed in pain, but they are taunting me? I wasn't running away from my problem, but am these are the emotions that I am hiding now? I didn't say word when I feel like chains were grabbing onto me when I wanted to tell them off, but I didn't run away from my problem.

_"I am nothing, but a spineless coward hiding behind my relative's Inn without any reason. I followed orders of this bastard who was going to make them suffer without confronting them one by one. I wanted to go away from the Inn to hide like a coward. It hurts so much when the pain won't stop."_

They were absorbing my pain and are this the reason why that I am immortal? This couldn't be happening when I thought it was all a dream, but where's Yukiko or anyone? It was just wrong on many levels, but is this the truth? I wanted to reject it except I cannot when I feel down in the dumps. As it was no jokes about when I heard my past continued to haunt me.

_"Everyone reasoned with me that I should l move on with the promise, but I refused to listen to them."_

_"False hopes into one day reunited with the Promise Girl, but there is none."_

These were a sign that I was taking an advantage of everyone as I was reminded of the memories. My mind told me that Seta wasn't being honest when he took me under his wing. He was trying to get close to Haruka as the memories flowed and I realized how much a fool. I was his student and I was trying to impressed Naru, but I was reminded that Sarah blamed it on me. She thinks that I took her father away, but ungraceful. I needed to confront that bastard in my opinion on how I feel for now after this was over.

_"You are like slave to them… They don't care about you, but they used you to take an advantage!"_

Everything was true when I was going over the episode and episode of bad memories, but I was hiding my problem. I began to open my eyes to realize what has gone on before me when the damages were absorbed by them and I continued to live. I don't know how it is, but I should have done more than being the spineless bastard that I was. This isn't me when the truth was right in front of me, but it hurts as they laughed at me.

_"They are neglecting you without realizing it, but you allowed it to slide?"_

_"You allowed the girls to torture you more and more… Are you into BDSM?"_

I am not into BDSM when I shook my head, but I was going to say a word. There were words flying around if they are trying to kill with me and trying to break me down with it. I was frightening to say, but there was a question that continued to repeat.

"Do you accept reality?"

"Yes," I said when I took the deep breath, "You are right, but I was a complete fool. I was more like an idiot to fall for a stupid promise and I understood it very well on what you say? You are right that the truth was before my eyes and I realized this now. I tried to move on instead the promise have gotten me distracted and I understood. I don't deserve it anything, but you are right and I am Fool…"

There was a blue card appeared before me with the flash of light as they faded away and there was an image with a guy hanging upside down with the "XII". I was going to grab it instead it changed into "Zero" with the word "Fool". IS someone calling me a fool?

_"Thou art I… and I am thou… Thou hast established a new bond… Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Fool Arcana."_

"Are you calling me a fool?" I said when I broke down in sadness, "Are you mocking me now? I am no fool! I am no FOOL!"

I have broken down in sadness when I believed that it was something more, but I have broken down. I didn't realize what I was signing up for, but I felt like that I was mock when I cry in sadness. I thought destiny was mocking me, but I realized that it wasn't that. I was going to be mocked, but then I realized when I heard the voice.

"No one calling you a fool, but it means that your destiny and adventure awake," said a voice, "It seemed that you were supposed to be the "Hanged Man" or no. XII, but it seemed that you are destined to become more than just a Fool…"

I woke up when I looked around and I was at the back of the limousine when I saw the creepy man and the woman. I looked down broken inside except it was quite shaken, but I don't know if I should be happy or not. I was able to accept it, but how could I be the fool and then I saw Yukiko next to me.

"Keitaro," said Yukiko in surprised as if I was going through a lot, "Did you or?"

"I do apologize that you caused you to become unconscious, but it seemed that your adventure is also awaken again. You are both cousins am I right?"

We didn't say a word when he introduced himself to me when Yukiko listened into the conversation on what I was destiny to be. He explained that I gained a persona by confronting my own shadow and my inner consciousness. So, it meant that I was going to "Hanged Man", but so I faced my alternate self. The clips showed me that Yukiko was hiding something too, but she was like me before.

She doesn't want to take over her parents' inn for a good reason, but I never understood the name "Persona". It was a long explanation going on about the past adventure to face their inner self, but there were protagonists like me before that started off with the Fool.

There was another one who has gone to start off with an adventure before me except I was nervous about. I was confused, but I began to understand it gradually. I am able to summon my own Persona, but who to be exacted from my inner consciousness. I was going to ask them except I woke up in my guest room again without any question except Yoh looked down at me with worry.

"What's a Persona?" I said in my mind.

"Kei-Chan, are you alright?" Yoh said to me except I didn't say a word.

I remembered what Igor was saying, but I will have to ask my cousin about the Persona. I was shaking when I feel that I overcome something, but I faced my inner consciousness. It wasn't my true self when I realized that there was more to this, but this was only the beginning. I thought about the incident, but he says that I was the first one to confront my fear and accepted reality before everyone arrived to save me. I didn't realized that I carried Yoko's diary, but something told me to examine the Abandoned Complex for clues.

"I am right," I said to him calmly, "But what I encountered is the fact that Yoko's death was no accident? I will need to have a word with Aunt Amagi and my cousin about something."

My mind was wondering about how many victims were killed within the Hinata Inn, but there are a lot of questions to come in hand. I knew that I will encounter my dark side to try to discourage me, but I have to press on somehow. Right?

"It's only the beginning that you will face obstacles in your own life, Keitaro. Remembered it?" Igor said within my mind, "The doors maybe locked within the real world, but the the doors opened in another world…"

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

_Well, he will force to face inner self again to mislead him, but it doesn't mean that he isn't going to give up to figure out the secret within the Hinata Inn. He isn't quite happy for being new "Fool" instead of "The Hang Man" and it means that his adventure was just the beginning. _

_Do you think that it was a bit too early that he accepted himself for what happened? Please leave your comment as it seemed that Yukiko have explained as she doesn't believe it either. Who was his Persona now? You decided. Would Yukiko's friends accept him as a new team member? Who is the "true" victim within the fog within the Hinata Inn? Please leaves your suggestion ok? _


	10. Soon to be Confronted…

_Chapter 9: Soon to be Confronted…_

The next day, things aren't expecting for Seta after a bad rumor surfaced within the Tokyo University involving his daughter. Seta continued to do the paperwork within his office except he feels that he got the chills in his mind.

"He called himself a proud father, but this brat isn't doing well for his reputation."

"I heard that she misbehaved behind her own adopted father's back and hitting the manager with a vase or kicking someone in the shins. I knew he was going to regret leaving his adopted daughter behind."

The window opened for no reason as it blew cold wind the next morning, but he got off his chair to close the window. It was stuck as he grumbled under his breath when he heard the staff members talking about him neglecting his own daughter. He referred work over his own family and using his part-timer to get close to his aunt.

"He is using his former employee to get close to his aunt, how sick is that?"

"Really? He used him to take an advantage, he is worse than the girls here."

"You heard that Narusegawa got scolded for her misconduct, but we don't want that behavior to ruin the face of Tokyo University."

"She almost punches a high school who is actually the youngest detective within his family."

"That's just a disappointment! I am glad that I am not taking his class anymore."

He hasn't received the call from him and knew something was wrong. The incident spread after Naru punched almost hit Naoto, but some praised Keitaro as a hero for saving his life. Some ended up mocking Naru at the back and hoped that she doesn't come to Tokyo University with this attitude. Seta ignored it as he knew that his part-timer could handle it, but there was something very wrong as he heard the door knock.

"Seta, can I come in?"

"Yes."

The secretary came into the room as she carried the documents as she grumbled under her breath that he was the last one to be informed. Seta was nice enough to offer her a chair instead she refused to sit down.

"Seta, when was the last time that you saw your daughter?" she asked him.

"You know I have been busy with my work!" he said nervously.

He was busy with his work, but he knew Keitaro could handle taking care of Sarah for him. The secretary knew what was up when she slammed the restraining order on his desk and don't care if she was making a mess up his table or not. She was sent her to get the message to the faculties, but they knew that Seta was disgracing his title. He is a respectable professor and a father of Sarah, but it doesn't mean that the rumors won't stop.

"Yeah, focusing your work than your family," said the secretary to him sarcastically, "Seta, you aren't a good father!"

"Excused me, but I do care about my own daughter. What is this about me neglecting my own family over work?"

"Well, your adopted daughter is causing trouble within the Inn on the first note and almost insulted a business man coming from her own country," said the secretary to him, "You are supposed to keep that promise to take care of her instead that the child needed discipline."

Seta doesn't want to rumors to be true since he believed that Sarah was an angel in his eyes, but he doesn't realize the truth. He traveled to different places to do his job to get ends meet while he tries to get close to Haruka with Keitaro, but it wasn't very easy. The secretary told him on what was going on involving Naru punching Keitaro right in front of public and none see in him lately. They feared that he died from somewhere, but there were restricting rules relating to the behavior. Seta couldn't believe in what he was hearing, but he knew something was wrong. The businessman was very familiar as she described him as he asked a request to arrive to café around noon.

"Seta, I don't know what to say, but this won't be good for your record. You needed to take advantage on other people since you were trying to get close to the student's aunt… The mother may be gone except your adopted daughter has one relative coming over, and what are you teaching her now? Nothing…"

Seta got a reality check for what the secretary is telling him before she left the room. Seta didn't inform the relative about Sarah's mother's death and decided not to, but he knew that it was going to haunt him for good. He wondered who inviting him for some tea as he looked at the restraining order, but he was surprised that these were Sarah's grades. There was a restraining order on him and Sarah to keep distance from Keitaro as far away as possible, but he got a bad feeling.

The rumors refused to stop, but he knew that Kinshiro was going to be rolling in his grave. He knew that Kinshiro since they were friends for a long time, but he was sad that he wishes that he was around. Seta was shocked to look through the record for what she has done, but his mind was worried about Haruka than Keitaro. The news informed that Hinata Café has been destroyed by one rocket and almost killed Haruka, but it was going on within the radio. It brought him chills on what was happening now, but he was surprised that his own gun as confiscated by the security guard.

"What is going on?" he said in his mind, "Kinshiro, I believed that you are right about one thing… Focusing my job over my adopted daughter is a bad thing and it will bite me in the ass…"

Seta was forced to gather his things and headed straight to Hinata Inn to figure out what was going on. Little did he know his reputation was going to be staked as he was being mocked again? This isn't the first time that his employees give him an evil eye for what was going on, but they aren't saying a word to him. Seta was a bit nervous about what he was going to find out as he got this feeling that something isn't right as it began to rain.

"I heard that the manager restricting the curfew time and the girls isn't in the Inn. The last thing that I saw them, they were sleeping outside of the clinic. Served them right?"

"What?" he said in his mind, "A new manager?"

Seta paused for a second since when Keitaro has put in a curfew time for the manager. His mind was worried about Sarah and wondered what was going on now. He decided to put up the pace when he decided to head straight to his van except something was wrong. His van was gone and he wondered what was going on now.

"Man, his vehicle got taken away from him after his driving record was exposed due to an investigation."

He was forced to take the cab to the Hinata Inn to see what was going on as his mind worried that something wasn't right. It was raining heavier and it was going to be a slow way to get there. There were the hints that the former manager moved with a relative under the businessman's order as there was a rumor going on with the new manager. Things are not according to plan, but he needed to figure out what was going on as he wanted to check on Haruka and then his daughter.

He was confused on one thing, but ended up deciding to checked Haruka last when he decided to see if his daughter was alright. It may possibly that the girls have some explanation on what was going on. He never felt stressed out before when the driver noticed that his hair was almost turning white. He felt something was wrong when he was informed that Naru punched him a few weeks back.

"Kinshiro, what have I done?" he said in his mind.

"Are you a complete fool?" said his old friend', "Leaving your adopted daughter in the Hinata Inn and using her own nephew to get close to your crush because of some stupid promise. That's just bullshit."

"You don't understand Sarah's mother hoped that I…"

Seta grumbled under his breath when he thought about it and he thought about Kinshiro a former friend of his. Seta looked down in shame when he wonders on what to do now.

Meanwhile in the Amagi Inn, Keitaro was in the dining room while he looked down at the diary that he obtained from the dream. He wondered if it was real or not when he reminded of the memories and then he saw Yukiko in his dream. She explained to him on her past adventure, but it couldn't be true. As he shook his head and reminded himself that he was supposed to be the "Hanged Man" except he was a "Fool". He wondered if someone was cursing him because his life was going down in the spiral now, but he remembered that there were people before who have an adventure before.

"I don't get it!" he said in his mind.

"Kei-Chan!" said Yukiko as she smiled as it was very busy inside of the Inn.

Keitaro looked up to see his cousin smiling at him as he offered the empty seat to her. She was carrying their breakfast from the buffet table on the plate as Yukiko doesn't understand either. She has the same dream except it was a short time after she passed out from the train. Anna, Naoto, Kanako, and Mizuho have to carry her back into the Inn, but she was forced to miss school after she wasn't able to wake up. Everyone thought that she catches the cold or an illness after what was going on around Japan, but she was alright. She wasn't sure what was going on now, but she was within the Velvet Room before Keitaro showed up.

"Your cousin was destined to uncover the mystery behind this family secret, but he needed your help and guidance to do," said Igor to Yukiko as she remembered.

* * *

_The Flashback…_

Yukiko doesn't understand why she was in the Velvet Room, but she passed out in the train. She doesn't know what to say about it, but she was surprised that it was related to her cousin. She saw Keitaro through the screen going through the trial, but she was told that he was going to be the "Hanged Man". He was destined to become something more than that when he went to the Midnight Channel through dreams. Yukiko recognized the area, but it appeared to within the Abandoned Complex.

"What do you mean that he was destined to do something great?"

"You and your friends already been through an adventure on solving the mystery behind the fog, but you were able to solved the mystery. I feared to say that he isn't going to no. XII instead he will be a 0."

She didn't say a word when she was confused with Igor says, but Margeret explained to her about this. Yukiko understood part of it when she was the Priest while Chie was the Chariot, but she understood when she confronted her inner self. She gradually understood, but she doesn't get it when why her cousin has to be in this situation. There haven't been any fog in Inaba ever again, but it was now within the Hinata City. Something was wrong when it wasn't triggered by Izanami, but it was triggered by someone's else. Who?

"I get the picture about Yu and what he actually gone through, but he helped us with the issues going on," Yukiko nodded, "And things changed for the better and came into our lives."

"For the better, but now he upgraded to something more than just a Fool," he said to Yukiko calmly.

Yukiko recognized the area, but heard her Aunt Yoko talking from the scene as Keitaro explored around the place. She wanted to tell her team about it except it was going to between him. She was the edge her seat, but she thought he was going to victim after watching. He was the earliest one confronted the issues, but she was surprised than expected. He was now a fool before he showed up here, but she was a concerned about him. He was able to pull it off, but it seemed that destiny was calling for them again.

_Flashback Ended…_

* * *

As Yukiko and Keitaro enjoy their breakfast after they have a conversation about the dream. Mizuho was within the Buffet Area as she wheeled the cart to each table to try a sample. Mizuho was upset after when they got the Inn about a foreign girl eating a cart's lady food around the place from last night. The news went on by comparing the Inaba, Tokyo, and Hinata City's police force while they are the hot topic. Mizuho wanted to confront the girls for torturing Keitaro, but she wanted to talk to him. There was the rule that it was keeping them apart for what's happening now.

"One of these days, I will confront Granny Hina in trying to get me to fall in love with him while not telling me about this childish promise," said Mizuho in her mind as she was upset that the rumor was comparing her to Naru.

Mizuho couldn't believe that she falls into a trap, but she kept a promise if Keitaro fails. She will end up taking responsibility, but she cannot blame him for anything. She was proud that she was able to see Keitaro in good health, but something wasn't right in her opinion on what Granny Hina was trying to do. Kanako told her that she refused to go back to her own Granny Hina and her parents' home because Granny Hina had made her parents agreed into taking her to the World Tour.

She said in her mind, "I knew Kanako is smart since we didn't like each other, but we were meant to be rivals. It doesn't give Granny Hina the right to withdraw her from school and goes on the vacation with her, but she will be missing a lot of school. I couldn't forget what Anna told me that she doesn't seem to agree with the idea for Granny Hina to withdraw the family for the Hina Girls."

She tries to smile at the customer while making chocolate stuffed crepes for them as they requested. She tries to hold it in, but she was more similar to Narusegawa except she doesn't do punch. She does more kick than her punches, but she is bad temper like her. She doesn't do that to her own father and brother except she sighed, but she wondered what the secret between her and their family was. She needed to ask her father a question at least.

"Did I recognize her from somewhere?" said Keitaro as he noticed Mizuho except he ignored her as she resembled to be Narusegawa.

He struggled to overcome something, but there was something more that he needed to talk about. The words of Yoko explained the fact and the dead great grandfather isn't much surprise within a room. HE wondered what Granny Hina was hiding and the police officers aren't going near the place. It was wrong in his opinion as he took the deep breath.

"Keitaro, I have been holding back something, but you have a right to you," said Yukiko to Keitaro, "I am going to class, but you relaxed for now on. My friends will meet at Junes after school and I will phone you."

"Absolutely not!" said Aunt Amagi, "I am worried sick about you last night, but you will have to stay here until the doctors make it clear that you are able to go to school…"

"But mom!" said Yukiko as her mother shook her head.

Keitaro sighed in relief that Aunt Amagi arrived at the scene except his aunt was busy with the customers around the Inn. He sighed that he has to hold it until she isn't busy, but he decided to explore around Inaba. He doesn't want to be attracted by the media, but it doesn't mean that he finds peace within the Inn to make his home. He needed to change the address to the Amagi Inn, but there is a lot to do.

After his breakfast was done, he grumbled under his breath when he makes sure that things settled down. He phoned to the Tokyo University about the address changed, but his mind was worried about Mitsumi. She was sent to the hospital after the incident, but he chuckled as he was reminded that Yukiko confronted Aunt Haruka.

"This is a new place and maybe I could explore around Inaba," said Keitaro to himself as he looked outside of his window.

"Keitaro, are you alright?"

"Yes, I am Yoh!" said Keitaro as he turns to see Yoh in his restraints as he was surprised, "WOAH! WHAT IS?"

Keitaro saw Yoh in his restrains and he was surprised that he was able to carry more weights on his arms and legs. Yoh chuckled since this was the first time that his cousin sees him in his usual training. He wanted to hang out with his cousin and continued to spend time with him since they got some catching up to do. He feels a slight chills going on from within the hallway as he wondered did someone turned off the air conditioning?

"Anna wants me to train hard on what's going to happen now," said Yoh chuckled, "See you…"

Keitaro wondered what does he means by that when he was forced to excuse himself as he left. He looked out of the window to see it was raining, but his mind worried about something. He hasn't bailed out Haruka, but this was a good thing as he tries not to think about it. He kept his word never going back to the Hinata Inn or never be tempted by the Hina Girls to come back to the place. He needed to keep himself active as he decided to go outside and makes sure that he is able to do.

"Should I show this diary to Aunt Amagi?" said his mind, but his heart told him to do it, "Looks like that I got no other choices…"

Keitaro walked out of his room as he heard a familiar song from the distance, but ignored it. He remembered something when he was at the Amagi Inn as he played with his cousin. It was peaceful, but he wished that he wasn't focused on this stupid childhood promise.

Meanwhile in the prison, Haruka was forced to change into a prison jumpsuit and it doesn't mean that she was actually happy now. She grumbled under her breath when she was confronted by Yukiko and her relatives, but none were around to bail her out. She was informed that Naru and the others came in and expecting that she will freed, but they can't. The police officers made a joke about it last night and they laughed, but it didn't set the mood with her. She was waiting for a trial to begin as soon as possible, but she was reminded Keitaro didn't come to help her. She got a lot to think about it, but it doesn't mean that Hina isn't going to be happy.

"Maybe mother could help me get me out of the jam?" Haruka said in her mind, but she got the limited to five minutes per a call.

"Hello, this is Granny Hina speaking, who's this?" said Hina's voice.

"Mother, it's me!" said Haruka to Granny Hina, "Listened there are bad news that I needed to inform you about."

Hina didn't say a word on the other line, but she heard Haruka wasn't in good spirits. She wasn't in good spirits either when Kanako left the World Tour and returned back to Japan. The rumors continued to get worse when she wondered where her granddaughter has gone to. She was the first one to explain that Kanako left the World Tour and wondered where she is now. Haruka was the first one to be surprised that, but she informed about this until now.

"What Kanako left the World Tour, but she hasn't shown up at the Hinata City?"

"There is a rumor that I don't seem to like it when they called me the "Worst" Grandmother ever and they began to question me on why my granddaughter came to the World Tour? There was also a rumor someone sent her back to her homeland…"

Haruka was surprised when she was informed by his, but none has been suspicious about it until now. She didn't say a word when she ashamed to say it except they wondered if Kanako returned home to her own parents. This was very suspicious on both of their parts, but Hina decided to change the subject.

"Oh, never mind that!" said Granny Hina tries to think positive, "But how is your business going and is everything going alright within the Hinata Inn?"

Haruka tries to tell her that things didn't go as plan when it was a normal business day until the Calypso came in. Business sunk down all of the sudden and Health Inspector got scalded by malfunctioning coffee machine. The orders came back when customers complained about rodents within their food. She wondered if Kentaro set it up to get revenge against her for underpaying her and she was humiliated by the Health Inspector.

While Keitaro ended up carrying his bags at the same time and leaving the Hinata Inn, but things went down to hell. She almost got killed by Su's rocket launcher, but her café was destroyed. She hoped it was an accident, but it looked like that it was on purpose. She knew her target was on Keitaro, but he dodged to protect Mitsumi. Her mind was worried about what as was going on except there was something fishy going on. Nothing happened before, but she was shaking when she was nervous about something.

"THREE MINUTES LEFT!"

"Who was that yelling from the background?"

Haruka was shaking when she ended up explaining it to Granny Hina except she was speaking fast. She was shaking when she was reminded that she almost gotten killed. It refused to go away except she blamed it on one thing, but she was arrested for punching her nephew for calling her "Aunt Haruka". After she was finished explaining about it, and there was one more thing as she began to become scared again.

"Get me out of here!"

"I didn't understand since you were going that fast, did something go wrong? Where are you?"

"I am in prison, mother! Keitaro refused to bail me out and the girls were kicked out of there while Mizuho didn't come. I was confronted by my own niece and the others!"

Hina reacted in shock when she was informed that Keitaro haven't bailed her out. Her mind was worried about her plans are going south, but she reacted when Yukiko didn't bail her out. Mizuho was called to bail out Haruka from the prison, but something is wrong from the beginning. She remembered that Mizuho was one of Keitaro's Promise Girls and made a promise to her if he failed Tokyo University than she ended up taking responsibility. Hina wondered if this was invalid to his promise to Naru, but she decided to head back to Japan right away because something was fishy was going on.

"TIME UP!"

"Got to go mother," said Haruka to Hina as she hung up the phone.

Hina didn't say a word when she was in Russia, but she has to head back to the Hinata City to figure out the problem. Granny Hina wanted to make sure that Kanako doesn't go near her parents and brainwashing her. She feels a quite a chills going on except she feels hot inside as it was burning.

"It can't be," Hina said as she was shaking in fear.

As she was shaking, but she felt something was wrong when she took the cab. She headed back into her hotel, but she noticed agents were looking around for her. This wasn't going to happen, but not now. There was something with the scene when she recognized one of them known as John Doe. She reacted in shocked that they were able to track her down, but took the elevator to head up to her room. She didn't last long when she came inside of her room until.

"Hello Hinata Urashima," said the voice as she locked the door and she looked around to see Agent Shepard sitting before.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Agent Shepard shook his head, but he was informed that Hina was a woman who tricked anyone. He sent here to escort Hina to come in for questioning except she remained calm. As she tries to act like an old woman except Agent Shepard is prepared for this.

"Do you know where your granddaughter is?"

"Well, I don't know where you have been talking about," Granny Hina said to him.

Hina tries to pretend except it won't cut it when Agent Shepard took out the photos of Hina and Kanako going on the World Tour for the first time. He placed it down on the table and slid it, but it was an official school document of Kanako missing out on school. It was no surprise that he took out an old documents relating to her daughters going on the World Tour a few years ago. There was an old record of pictures of her and two daughters, but Hina was shocked to see the evidences before her.

"You have done it before to your two daughters forcing them to miss school to go on World Tour after your own father's disappearance," he said to her, "Now you are doing to the same thing to your own granddaughter."

"Kanako doesn't need school since I wanted her to come along on the World Tour so I won't be alone."

"Why didn't bring your grandson instead her since she was a High Schooler and he isn't?"

"Well, he has a duty to take over the Hinata Inn while I am away."

"No, I believed something you aren't honest!" said Agent Shepard giving her glare, "You evaded the tax collectors by covering the Inn into the Girls' Dorm, but there was a rumor that you blackmailed Hinata Police's SuperIntendent to keep quiet about the scandal. Or how I referred it… You don't want any police officer doing an investigation to figure out the case of your daughter's death!"

Agent Shepard didn't remember being in the tournament, but remembered that he helped Kanako get back to Japan. One anonymous tip had sent agents looking around for Hianta Urashima for a good reason. One tourist called the agents in concerned of Kanako before, but there was a suspicious on why Kanako wasn't at school. The tourists tried to ask her questions except she pretended to not hear or changed the subject. This had been going on around until now when it brought concerned as one. He was assigned to bring Hinata into questionings.

"Oh! You agents don't understand since there is a legend behind it, but it is a mystical place to fall in love," said Hina as she chuckled when she eats a cookie.

"I don't care about the legend or not, but you are being a suspicious woman," said Agent Shepard, "A suspicious woman who pretended to be innocent instead she is a crook. Where did she get the money to keep the Inn opened out, but it has a bad record and negative feedback?"

Hina didn't reply when she pretended to not hear, but Agent Shepard wasn't going to put up with it. How long were they able to track her down? There are questions being asked for her except things aren't going her way. Her mind is worried about the girls and the Hinata Inn than her grandson, but something was wrong as agents are looking for her. She was going to get away with it except it isn't according to plan. Keitaro isn't bailing out his own Aunt and his relatives turned the other cheek. The news wasn't going to surprise her and none were able to help out of her incident.

She was being called a terrible grandmother for not allowing her granddaughter to continue to go school. She didn't agree into allowing Kanako to be with the family, but she wanted Kanako to be kept away from her parents. She was very selfish, but faith was going to continue to bite her in the butt. Next thing, she didn't know that she was arrested as the agents were called in.

"What's going on?"

"You know what's going on, Granny Hinata Urashima!" said Agent Shepard.

"You are under arrested for bringing a minor on a vacation while it was school is going on," Agent Shepard, "I hoped you have an attorney to back-up your claim…"

Granny Hina didn't say a word when she was handcuffed when she grumbled under her breath. She knew one man who was able to pull the string to cause anyone's life to have a perfect life into endless miserable torture. This wasn't right for her cup of tea when one word comes to mind as she remembered something in her mind. Everyone was surprised about it as they took pictures and murmured under their breath.

"She has been captured," said Agent Shepard through the communicator, "She is brought in and taken for questioning."

"Good, you will be rewarded," Calypso's voice said from Shepard's communicator.

"Calypso," she said in her mind as she was escorted into the police van and driven off, "How?"

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

_Keitaro is confused on what to do now with the diary, but there is a question to ask those who are reading it? Should he give it to Naoto or his Aunt Amagi? How will Yukiko's friends reacted to Keitaro being the new "Fool"? _

_It seemed that Haruka isn't coming out of prison for now and Hina is being suspicious? Boy, this isn't going to be good on their records. I wondered what else was uncovered within the Hinata Inn on Calypso's part along with their new manager? Find out next time, but I wanted you to leave your suggestion on what happened next, ok?_

_I wondered what relative that Sarah got from her side of the family and would Seta be confronted too? Find out._


	11. Changes for the Worse

_Now we returned back to Calypso and the new incident occurred the next day. This is a huge surprised in my opinion, but I hoped you enjoyed it on the next day. How it is going to come up right now with Lucius' plan in motion to make Su regretted her greediness? _

_I don't own them, but some will recognize a few places from within the café to those played Persona 3._

* * *

_Chapter 10: Changes for the Worse_

_Calypso's POV_

Hinata Inn was very predictable when Mandy and I worked overnight, but it gave me time to call the Health Inspector. He was on the scene when he ended up becoming suspicious about the Molmol Princess and her illegal activities, but she will soon bring her Kingdom down with her. The weapons were confiscated by Mandy from their rooms as she sent her men to inspect the place.

Health Inspector gave the Hinata Inn on what it deserved to get an F- AKA "Fuck", but it needed to be repaired due to the damage cause by them. I called my agents to double check if anything contaminated, but I didn't care about the Hina Girls. I was more worried about Shinobu, Mandy, and Lucius, but it was also me included.

Mandy's playmate Grim inspected the place too as he informed about there was something suspicious about the place. It was true, but I decided to stay out of there since Keitaro needed to figure out himself except not here. I am waiting for the right time to expose the truth of what "Granny Hina" is actually is. I was informed that she was called in for questionings by my request, but I needed to stall her for a long time. The Hinata Girls haven't come back, but they have already caused their rent to increase by not showing up early in the morning.

Mandy shows that she doesn't like them except she proved they needed to be hated for their ignorance. We were forced to call an organization to decontaminate the Hinata Inn, but their fee will be increased. The place will not have a makeover since they don't deserve it, but they brought this upon themselves. Everything was thrown out of the place except for our luggage and Shinobu's room due to the fact that the contamination hasn't reached there yet.

Lucius uncovered something else and Mandy wasn't quite pleased when we discovered. Our Molmol Princess has been conducting experiments illegal, but there was nuclear bomb hiding under the Hinata Inn. The Health Inspector was outraged, but I knew Keitaro didn't know about it. No-one has any senses on what the foreigner is doing illegally, but Mandy doesn't care if her reputation is at stake. We wanted her to suffer along with her country since they needed to learn that too much power could get out of hand. She and her sister have already abused their immunity a bit too much, but I hoped that they are going to suffer too.

It was too bad that they have to get rid of the food and remained in our room to make sure that they resumed on what they are doing. They will be done around 4:00PM, but it doesn't mean that we aren't quite happy about it. The foreigner needed to learn something that she won't forget, but Lucius and Shinobu already missed school. It attracted a wild attention from the outside, but we were trapped inside. These girls were going to have the increased fee, but it was about time to check if Keitaro is alright. I have to remind myself that I have a word with Sarah's adopted father.

I promised that I will show up to the café, but I knew that he figured out the news. The Hina Girls are nowhere, but my mind was calmer except I haven't had my coffee. The Hinata Girls have to survive until 4PM, but I feared Kitsune had returned drunk after her late night partying. Keitaro informed about Kitsune more than I expecting and I informed Mandy, but she will be glad to confront the whore. I should also inform Keitaro about the mysterious videos involving him getting beat up, but someone was pulling the string. It was suspicious that it could possibly be her username, but I am holding it off. She has her ways into avoiding paying her rent instead she spent her money on alcohol and gambling.

"Hey, what's going on?"

We heard her as she tries to come inside of the Inn except we cannot come in, but it was bad luck for her. They are still decontaminating the area from the foreigner's illegal item. The smell is horrible around the area as it was discoloring the grass, but it gave a bad name. They blamed on the former manager, but he wasn't informed about it.

Kitsune was also behind on causing confusion within the Inn to see my client being tortured, but not to mention that she owes a lot of money. She drained my former client's accounts about three times in a row. I have the final laugh since Keitaro didn't tell her that he put the loan under her name to repair the Hinata Inn, but Hinata Café is nowhere. Where is the money going to? It is going to my client after they cause him to suffer before, but it would be wise for him to give to.

"Uh, are you Mitsune Konno?"

"Yes, what do you want?"

She tries to seductive except it wasn't going to cut it when she was questioned about Kaolla Su carrying weapons within the Hinata Inn. I was also informed that she and Motoko bribed her with bananas, but things are going to come back to haunt her down. She was questioned, but pretended to not know. I laughed with her when I watched her fail through my pad.

"Do you know the tenants were carrying an illegal item within the Hinata Inn?"

"What illegal items, I wasn't informed on anything about it?"

"As a Health Inspector, my worries are for citizens living within the Hinata Inn since there have been a leak from one of the illegal containers contained radioactive?"

"Radioactive! No way, how could this be?"

She doesn't feel like that she acted surprised when she pretended to act like that she knew the place. The evidences were quite clear when I knew she was lying and doesn't know what she got herself into. Her alcohol got confiscated from her room and where she hid them, but she was going to be a bit surprised. None allowed her to come inside, but I believed that Mandy walked up to her in her quarantine suit to confront this tenant.

"Don't act like that you don't know," Mandy said in a harsh tone, "You have been living with the foreigner and the rest of the girls, but I see you haven't gotten the memo yet."

Kitsune reacted with surprise when she looked at Mandy for a second, but she thought it was a joke.

"Uh?" said Kitsune said as she looked at Mandy, "What memo? They say that they encountered the "Meanest" person on Earth. Are you the one that they are referring to?"

"They insulted me because I didn't allow them to come inside of the Inn," said Mandy as she was sarcastic, "They think they have a right to judge me, but I am not an idiot."

"I expect you to answer the questions that you provided for us," said the Health Inspector added.

The girls haven't given her the memo about Mandy being the new manager, but there were going to be restricted. She was in for a surprise when she looked at the Health Inspector, but tries to get away from here. She thinks she was going to sneak away from them, but it wasn't going to happen when the alarm went off.

"Can't I get a break?" said Kitsune as she tries to excuse herself into going in her room as she have a headache, but have been drinking last night, "I have been out in the night."

I believed Mandy locked her door from last night to prevent her from going inside her room.

"How could I put it?" said Mandy as she pretended the think except her answer was no, "The answer is no since you are behind on your rent from the past year and it had been double since you violated the curfew. You have hidden alcohol bottles and you violated the new rules."

"You got to be kidding me; I wasn't informed about the rules!"

I chuckled when she was expressed in shock, but she should have gotten a day's notice. It was true that Shinobu sent her a text to come home last night except she didn't come. Shinobu was upset because the food was being thrown out of there, but she was angry along with Lucius as they are in their suit.

"You aren't welcomed until you get paid back the past rents and the fees. That will be over 625,750 yens plus a fee since you fucked up your lease, but I don't think that you have no right to stay here until it is paid! You are now trespass **my** private property, so take her away!"

I was informed that there was a warrant for an arrest involving conning and scamming them. I was informed that she does conn them to get what she wanted. She was troublesome, but there was one case involving a drunken driver ran over a woman a few years back. I was informed that she wasn't allowed the drive due to her bad record, but she was allowed to drive. She got fired from five jobs, but she claimed that she is a writer except she isn't. There had been claims that she owes the company back, but I couldn't say when I ended up talking to them for myself. She caused more heartbreak to unfortunate men who fall victim to her charms. She goes after their money or made someone pay for her tab for a wild ride. What a whore!

She would properly the next victim like Lucius' relative "Uncle Tom" except she was the first one to see me as a devil. This was oddly suspicious that she could possibly senses me when she is drunk, but I needed to wipe her out before she knew what was going on. I saw the evidences when he was being used for target by her as they laughed to make themselves feel good. The workers are doing their job to decontaminate the Inn, but the girls should have taken precaution except they are abusing the property more than themselves.

"You cannot do this to me! You cannot!"

"I can and I will!"

Kitsune didn't reply when she was outraged by this, but this wasn't fair in opinion. She was dragged out of there by police officers when Health Inspector was followed, but she was going to return back later. I didn't tell her that I got her diary except it was more surprise that it provided the information from the past. I read her diary when there are embarrassing incidents that she refused to admit to what she done. The evidences were inside of her diary, but why haven't there been any arrests?

"What's going on?"

"What the heck?"

The girls came in right on schedule to see the repairs being made, but it was no surprise that they watched Kitsune was being dragged away. They came out of the clinic after the overnight rest, but they weren't surprised at what was going on. Naru has the bad idea to try to punch the Health Inspector thinking that they don't have the right to inside. They heard themselves a bad name when they were being watched.

"What are you DOING HERE? WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO OUR DORM?"

Naru yelled as she acted like the Queen except Mandy didn't say a word to them. If they tried to do something, they will meet their end with her as she gave them the look. One worker gave them the glare as it's uncomfortable when they are working overtime. The girls are extending the deadline, but this does mean that they will double their fee."

"What does it look like to you? We decontaminate the area after the radioactive leaked from the foreigner's room."

There was another girl who has the hugest melons, but I decided to look away. I believed that her name was Mitsumi Otohime as she was surprised after she came out of the hospital.

"Hey, who told you to come into my room? You are invading private properties," said Kaolla Su as she hopped around, "Do you like to play a game?"

Mitsumi was more than surprised that things are happening as she looked at Su, but the foreigner was hopping around. It wasn't any laughing matter when she caused danger to the Inn, but everyone. Mitsumi ended up stopping Kaolla Su except the sin had an odd way of choosing the next one. She looked innocent except she was hiding her real emotions and won't accept on reality.

"What? How could this be?"

"That baka is trying to get us a scare, but that is a complete lie," Naru said as she was ready, "Get out of our dorm, baka!"

"DO you want to die? Do you not care about your own health and this property?" Mandy asked them, "This is serious shit coming out of your mouth, but you think the terrorist is advancing the humanity? Well, it's too bad your brains are so small!"

Mandy was quite serious about it, but the Health Inspector gave the Inn what it deserved. Things are going to change for them, but they are expecting that they could do what they wanted. They are endangering everyone around the place if something exploding, but it wiped out Hinata Inn and endangering it.

"What did you called me, you MEAN LADY?"

"Oh, do you expect me into calling you, Princess?" Mandy said in a serious tone, "But I don't your brain is right since you are doing a terrorist act while you are doing a foreign exchange project."

"Don't call Su a terrorist!"

"Yeah, she isn't that evil!"

"Well, she already caused a contaminated on the food and stuff was being thrown out!" Shinobu yelled in anger, "You don't care if we lived or get sick, but it is about time that someone has a different perspective than you! Su, you caused this to happen instead of focusing on your invention. Why don't you clean it after yourself?"

Mandy was quite serious, but the foreigner was doing illegal activities and Shinobu began to stand her ground. She doesn't deserve the title princess in our standard, but she deserved to be called a terrorist. She carried illegal weapons from her country to her except her diplomatic immunity will be invalid.

"Shinobu, what has gotten into your head?"

"Nothing gotten into my head, but I think reality hits me when we were informed about the leak!" Shinobu yelled in anger and she was going to make breakfast.

Her weapons were confiscated by the authorities to review the case. Her invention was confiscated until they decided the fate of her, but Molmol Kingdom already lost communication from a soon-to-be war.

"For now, get out of my sight!" Mandy said as she looked away.

Her sister will come soon to try to reason with the Prime Minister into bringing her back to her country. She will soon be confronted by Mandy as she was called last night about the lease soon-to-be terminated. I was expecting Lucius to be prepared for what was going to be unfolded.

"This isn't over, wait until Haruka comes out of her prison and YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT!"

The girls were kicked out without any question, but I knew Naru was going to call her "boyfriend". They have to find some place to look forward to take their bath and get ready, but they were going to come back. They will soon find out about her boyfriend's fate, but I am not spoiling it. It isn't my client, but it was someone who she will foolishly fall in love with. She cared about him more than the manager, but I wasn't going to kill my client when the deal was done. He already suffered enough, but I couldn't focus on my client. I needed to confront this foolish bastard, but his time was coming.

I disappeared without the trace, but I was glad that the bathroom next to me was functional and not contaminated. I teleported into the Chagall Café and decided to wait on him. I decided to wait on him since he needed to check his daughter before Haruka, but he was a fool to neglect his own daughter over his work. He was considered to be a terrible driver except he was also a terrible father too, but he doesn't deserve to be the girl's father. He took advantage on his part-timer to try to get close to Haruka, but it won't work anymore.

I wondered where he is now since his vehicle was confiscated by the police and doesn't deserve to driver's license anymore. I already asked them to confiscate his vehicle since he has a bad record, but I have to know a secret about him. He tries to hide it from his expression until then it will soon be exposed. It was within Tatsumi Port Island, but I came here sometimes on the business trip. "He" was gone, but his daughter ended up taking over and one soul passed on to the afterlife after saving the world.

I have to show my respect to the ones who risked anything to save the world that they cared about. He was an honorable one, but I got the cruel souls who misguided the team. I got their souls already when they are souls bounding a contract that they failed to achieve. I looked around the place, but Mall had change for a long time. I have my own humanity within me to respect them, but I don't have any when someone always has to be a spoiled brat.

"Hello sir," said a waitress as she walked up to me with a gentle smiled, "would you like to escort you into your seat, Mister?"

"William Sparks," I replied to the waitress, "Yes, please…"

She escorted me from the back of the room where I waited for him, but I was a gentleman at least to give a tip. If anyone called "Calypso", I ended up ignoring them when I make them look like complete fools at least.

"There you are!"

I looked up to see Seta right before me as he was filled when angry, but I am not the one who allowed his daughter to do what she wanted. He wasn't accompanied by the Hina Girls except it was a good thing too. Seta was here to talk to me face to face since I invited him over for a conversation, but I was glad no-one around. There were a few guests within the café, but we are able to talk peacefully.

"Hello Seta… How is your family? I have forgotten that nothing is looking up to you when the rumors spread about you neglecting to discipline your own daughter and your license revoked along with your vehicle."

"Shut up, I know what you are? Why did you call me here?"

"Take a seat, Seta before you make the fool of yourself!"

The customers have been murmured under their breath as Seta looked at me as if it was my fault. He was able to track me down, but he ended up setting me down. He was calm as he took the deep breath, but he hadn't checked his own daughter. He was informed about this cruel act about the new manager giving the girls a curfew time without knowing. He was forced to pay the fee to get her back to live while he focuses on the job. I ended up taking out the trump card.

"What do you really want?"

"I came to ask you question regarding your daughter's misconduct within the Hinata Inn. When I came inside the Inn, I was unwelcome by sexist psychos who wanted me to death. Your daughter is more concern since she resembled a lot to my daughter! There is one question; do you really love your own daughter?"

"Yes, I do! Don't judge me, but I have been…"

"You referred being busy with work, but neglecting family over your own job for your own selfish promise to be closed to Keitaro, my client!"

"How did he encounter you?"

I ended up answering his question when he didn't realize how much of an idiot he is leaving his own daughter in unmannered environment. I gave him the details on what he informed and I gave Keitaro an idea that he was being used by everyone. I was expecting Seta to take his side instead his selfishness got him in trouble when he was more focus on Haruka. He used his own part-timer to get close to Haruka for no sympathy. He hasn't done anything to discipline his own daughter, but allowed her to go wild.

"He should never encounter you, he shouldn't have! I needed to warn him about YOU!"

"OH! Come now! You have no reason to convince him since he doesn't want to have anything to do with you and you couldn't go near him if you tried. You are the worst father in the world to be eliminated, but I am giving you a fair warning. Maybe it would be wise to ask Sarah's uncle on why you didn't inform him that his sister died and took her away from her home."

I gave him a hint that Sarah has an uncle who lost a wife and daughter from the incident. He retired from the military to become a detective searching for missing children, but he was a good figure. He was betrayed by the government when the ransom went wrong and one girl died. He was cruel, but he was one of Sarah's only relative alive. Sarah never met him before, but Seta will be his end if he encountered him. He changed his identity to avoid anyone from identifying him as the organization is after him, but I wanted to enter into my tournament except he isn't a psycho type.

"He has no reason to know about it, but he is nothing to her. He is a criminal in my eyes!"

"Well, he isn't a criminal, but they betrayed him for making him one. He was guilty of all charges, but doesn't mean that his own friend backstabbed him in the back."

Seta flinched when he got the chills, but I gave him a hint that he was the traitor. It would be more surprised that Detective Dojima realized that one of them ran his wife over, and it was a laugh. I am not telling anyone, but I was forcing everyone to use their brain to those who are able to use it.

"What will they say if they realized for what you are hiding? You may be a nice guy to look up too, but you are worse than anyone and you know it!"

He was denying it when he loved his daughter, but something told him that he doesn't care for him. He tries to admit it, but focused on work than his own part-timer. He was a complete moron in my opinion, but the rumors were spreading around Seta for his irresponsibility.

"What are you saying?"

He didn't want his promise to broken or none to figure out, but I peered into his soul. It seemed that he wanted none to know about it as he tries to get rid of it except he appeared be nervous as he drinks his tea.

"What the… This is Sarah!" he said as he couldn't believe it when he looked at the photos.

He was a fool to think that I was evil, but I am doing my best for my client when I gave him the look. He has something to hide and tries to do anything to convince my client to return back to his duty without question.

"Your child is ignorance spoiled brat who tried to attack me for no reason like the other girls!" I said to her.

"You are lying!"

"Keitaro was blamed for taking you away from her, but she wanted him to suffer. Her mother will be upset to see her father if she saw her act like this."

He doesn't understand for what my client did, but the evidences were overwhelming. I am going to be pressing charges against him for his misbehaved daughter and her action for attacking me. She was worse, but my nephew is more behaved than her. He refused to admit when the rumors were getting into his head as I showed him also the trump card. She was caught online attacking Keitaro with the vase and kicking him in the shins. Her reputation will cause Seta's downfall as he was horrified as he shook his head with disbelief.

"This brat almost insulted her new manager, but I think I choose the right choice for one manager. Since she doesn't give a shit about the issues with the girls, but I think restricting them is better."

"You bastard!" he yelled at me, "I don't believe you, but you poisoned his mind. You cannot do such thing to her or anyone, Keitaro has made a wrong choice!"

He couldn't believe it when he looked at the damage under his name. Everyone saw him as the Worse Father, but the Terrible Driver within Tokyo University. He was going to scream except he ordered more tea except it won't keep him calm. He couldn't believe this, but he won't admit the truth.

I shook his head, "You won't admit the truth, but never go NEAR my CLIENT!"

"Lies, lies!" he yelled in anger, "I will prove him wrong!"

Keitaro was fine in the meantime, but Seta stood before me as he left the scene. He has forgotten to pay the bill, but he made a fool of himself as he grumbled under his breath. He doesn't seem to realize that he ordered something else instead of the tea and he was a complete fool blinded by denial.

"What a complete idiot?"

"Is that guy is the Tokyo University Teacher?"

"He looked like that he is drunk…"

He didn't do anything to stop Sarah from abusing Keitaro and he doesn't show any soul to care for her like Haruka. I knew that he was going to find his "adopted" daughter and the girls to try to free Haruka, but it seemed that the Kitsune refused to deny. I received the text that she escaped before they arrived, but I saw the damage of the vehicle. It seemed that Aoyama helped her escaped, but it seemed someone was bribed to keep silence. I grumbled under my breath when I pay the fee for the café before I left.

"Someone is going to die after this," I said in my mind.

"In other news, there has been a radioactive leakage that forced the citizens to be indoors until it is clear. That belonging to the foreigner from the Molmol Kingdom, but it was more surprise that she was the Molmol Princess. Do you think this is an outrage?"

"Indeed, someone is doing terrorist acts in our country, but I am glad that doesn't mean it isn't quite a pleasant experience that it was related to the Hinata Inn. I was informed that it got an F and triple minus grade for not living up to the Health Satisfactory Standard."

"The Hinata Cops didn't do much to stop the Hina Bullies from causing chaos, but someone needed to share the blame on both parts."

It was disappointing to say, but it was Keitaro's fault for not realizing it. It was the Hinata Bullies who don't seem to realize that it was going to be a serious matter. The main one who should be blamed was Hinata Urashima for this, but she was my primary target. She will not come out of Russia if she tries to figure out something wrong. I cannot blame it on my client after all, but I grumbled under my breath when I disappeared. The truth has to come out somehow, but things will come around.

"The only one who have been arrested for attempting to harm her own customers and scalding the Health Inspector. She almost got killed by a rocket launcher by none other than the foreigner Kaolla Su!"

"She should have died since she dumped a drink on my head and ruining my clothes, but she made the enemies of the others from outside of the Hinata Café. The business was going up like the flame…"

The others were watching the news except it will spread outside of Japan. Molmol Kingdom has already been warned by companies to cover the damage from the Reckless Princess. She was soon going to get it when I send in the evidence to her school, but they have no other choice since they don't want to cause WWIII.

They will be forced to kick her out school, but it was more surprised when the internet has the power to humiliate someone. I looked around the mall, but extra security was called in from the past incidents. I decided to head back to the Hinata Inn to check the process was going on. Patience was the key to wait for something else to happen, but I believed that she was going to soon reject.

* * *

_Shinobu's POV_

After the incident, Lucius and I have to be decontaminated before we headed off to school. I hoped Su was happy for what's happening now, but she almost goes to get us killed or sick. My new manager wasn't quite pleasing either and no-one goes near the Inn, but they were forced to remain indoors until it was clear. Naru and the others will defend Su against her mistakes or her foolishness. There will get something where their mouth full, but it was quite odd that our rooms were immune while the other rooms took more damage.

I didn't want to miss the class and Lucius doesn't want to miss the first day of school. It was no surprise that Kaolla Su was the talk of the town as someone took us a ride within the limousine to our school. I wondered how Sarah and the others are going to get their school since the water was contaminated and they cannot go near the Hinata Inn.

I developed something inside of me when I thought about it, but something told me that they were going to get it. I didn't say a word to anyone when Lucius was carrying something toxin within the quarantine box. I knew what he was going to do now, but I didn't say a word. Someone needed to make sure that Su suffered for what she did to Sempai and I felt calmer now.

I feel like that I wanted to get back at them one by one, but I wanted to get back at Su. She caused a controversial now and they aren't blaming Hina for it. They are blaming on my Sempai for it without realizing the truth. They jumped into conclusion that Keitaro is a coward hiding, but they are wrong. I wanted to figure out who have been posting Sempai beating up by "them", but where did Kitsune gets the money? I wanted to avoid her like a plague when she was able to get back inside of the Inn, but the rumor was around Motoko destroying someone's vehicle with her blade. I disgusted.

When we arrived from school, we were escorted into our class and it was a surprised that Lucius was a prodigy. It was disappointing that Su and Sarah were there except they aren't happy for what's happening. Some are keeping away from Su, but it doesn't mean that she gets the _Immunity Pass_ from getting away with it.

"Shinobu!" she hopped around as she was excited except the teacher isn't.

"Su get back to your seat!"

Su wasn't quite happy when she was hit by the chalk, but she will try to say mean things about Mrs. Reaper and Mr. Calypso. The teacher isn't quite happy, but she was worried about me and the school's safety of the incident last night. The school was a bit scared when I saw guards were keeping an eye on the school. There were cameras being installed as I heard the students aren't quite happy because of the changes.

"Shinobu takes your seat away from her," the teacher gestured me as Lucius introduced himself since he was a new student.

She wasn't quite happy on what's happening when she continued on with the lecture, but she was talking about WWII. It wasn't a laughing manner when it was the tragic times when it was also my homework too. Lucius was a surprise to the class as he doesn't talk, but writes the answer on the board.

"Wow, I wondered if the Molmol Princess is going to destroy Japan with the same incident."

"It can happen again."

Sarah wanted to see some gore and violence now instead of studying. I hoped Su doesn't get any ideas from what we are learning, but she would do something like that. She made a difference except dangerous weapons, but I don't know why the teachers are sparing her because she is intelligent.

Su wasn't quite happy, "I cannot believe that he smarter than me…"

"Glad to find someone who is more charming than these two foreigners."

Su wasn't going to be out shined by Lucius because he was young except he proved to be a challenge. He wasn't doing any harm to others unlike Su, but he kept a sane mind and he frightening everyone. The teacher was impressed with Lucius being intelligent, but she frowned when Sarah was sleeping in the middle class.

"A Daughter to a Tokyo University falling asleep in my classroom," said the teacher, "How disappointing?"

Sarah was hit with the book when the teacher comes by her desk as it was a joke to everyone in the school. Sarah woke up after she got hit by our teacher with the book as she grumbled under her breath.

"What the fuck is that for, dork?"

Everyone gasped in shock when she cursed in the middle of the class and Su was shocked too. She was stupid enough to defend Sarah, but it was Sarah's fault for falling asleep in the class.

"Hey! You can't hurt do that to her, meanie!" said Su being a complete fool as she tries to kick the teacher in the face except the teacher dodges and she destroyed the teacher's desk.

"Well," said the teacher stood there not impressed, "Why Lucius is making his notes? You are eating someone's lunch in the classroom and leaving a mess and defending a delinquent like her. How is very disappointing?"

"Shinobu is this how she acts?" told one of my classmates.

"This is how they act when they are within the Hinata Inn," I replied back.

I wasn't betraying anyone, but I don't like it when they are disgracing the school. I am not going to be the victim when it was quite serious when it was true, but everyone knew Su and Sarah. They are a bad influence, but they are also disgracing the school too. Su destroyed the desk, but the staff members were called in. It was a shocker when Sarah tries to kick the teacher in the shins as she wanted to do the same thing to every adult.

"You got yourself detention young lady!" said the teacher as Sarah doesn't seem to care as she snagged the wallet from the teacher and left.

"I don't care what you say, but the lesson is very lame!" said Sarah to her as it was the slap in the face.

The teacher knew about Seta is her adopted father, but she murmured that her father isn't much supportive of his daughter's education. She couldn't believe that she was misbehaving in the classroom, but she made the worst enemies of the students due to her bullying ways. It was suspicious that Su does most of her own homework and gets away with it. I will have to tell the teacher that Sarah used Su to do her homework for her when the bell rang. It was lunch time except Su left to go to lunch except one wasn't happy about their lunch being eating.

"Dammit, it was my lunch that my mom made for me and I cannot believe that she ate it," one of my classmates.

"She eats my food too! That bitch better pay me back!"

It was no surprise that the students aren't quite happy when Su ate their lunch and they got nothing to eat. I have to put my foot down since I believed Lucius excused himself from the class as the staff members examined the damage.

"She caused this!"

"These girls are going too far, they needed to be expelled for good! I cannot believe this brat is acting like this!"

They shook their head on the Molmol Princess for being reckless on destroying the school property. I didn't say a word to anyone when I headed to the rooftop to eat my lunch peacefully, but I am not going to cook for them just because my family used to own a restaurant.

"Shinobu, I will like to have a word within my office!" said the principal.

I nodded when it was quite serious when I came into his office, but I have to remain calm. I decided to tell them the truth since Su and Sarah are ruining the school reputation. The rumors spread by wild fire about the incidents from the Hinata Inn to the public. Then I was surprised to see Naoto sitting before me, but should she be in school. It was a surprise that she was happy to see me except she was still cross-dressing like a guy to disguise her gender.

"Naoto?" I said in surprise.

"It has been a while Shinobu," she said to me in concern, but she was happy to see me.

* * *

_Regular POV_

Meanwhile with Lucius walked through the hallway as he carried something inside of his bag, but he heard the students grumbled under their breath. Su went a bit too far from eating and leaving the mess clean. He was informed that the school will provide the lunch after what is happening now. He tries not to detect as he sneaked past the guards into the kitchen and he took out the quarantine container.

He was doing a job to make Su ticked on her reputation, but he was preparing. He "borrowed" Su's suit to avoid touching it and then he opened the quarantine. He replaced the original ingredients with the contaminated ones from within. He used the liquid to add to the extra ingredient, but he did borrow a quarantine box from Su's room. No-one was watching this as they were forced to an inspection, but he left the evidences within a sudden place. It was ironic that Su have her name on it.

He saw the Lunch Ladies coming back in except he sneaked past them when he used his abilities to distract them. As he used his telekinesis to throw open the window to bring the bird in and he caused the light to flicker. He departed from the scene without leaving any track and leaving the evidences. He was glad that he and Shinobu aren't eating the lunch, but no-one expecting him that he did it.

He was glad that there were no cameras involved, but now he needed to set the bait for Su. As he left behind the banana peels that Su was there, but he wanted her to be sick to her stomach too. He was glad that he left a gift within another room where he left behind the half evidence too near the kitchen. He made the map for her to trick that there was a treasure within the school containing her favorite fruit, but added Sarah's stuff into the mix.

He hated her from the beginning that they don't get along peacefully. He doesn't trust her to be honest since she will try to bully him, but it doesn't mean that it wasn't going to happen. He was glad that he was going to 2-in-1 deal as he headed where Shinobu was. He was glad that he washed his hands, but he didn't touch anything since he used his abilities. He has to wait and see what was going to happen.

"What's this?" said Su as she looked at something near her map.

Ironically enough, Su falls into his trap as she finds the map near her locker and followed it.

"Sarah looks an actually treasure map!"

"Su, that doesn't look like it!"

"Yes, it is!" said Su as she believed it, "Kitsune says that there was a treasure map hiding within the Hinata Inn, but it was a surprised that she put a map here that there is a map within the school."

She giggled when Sarah tagged along, but they find one clue after another. It was also at the same time when the Lunch Ladies were making lunch for the students too. They didn't see anything suspicious after one Lunch Lady captured the bird and set it free. Some ended up feeling sick from an unknown radioactive at the same time.

Sarah and Su continued to pick up the clues one by one except Sarah knew something was off about it. Since this appeared to be like Kitsune's drawing to trick Su, but it wasn't enough intelligence for Su realizing this? Sarah sighed when she decided to grab something to eat as she departed. Su continued to gather the treasure as she followed the banana peels and the janitors aren't surprised how stupid she was.

"Excuse me; did you leave banana peels behind?"

"No, I didn't, but it will lead me to the treasure chest within the school. Excuse me; I got the treasure to find!"

The janitor ended up scratching his head when he looked back at Su as she hoped with excitement. She followed the clues and unlocked the puzzle, but she doesn't realize that she was damaging the school property. The event was unfolding one by one when the guards looked around the place as they noticed something was wrong.

The Lunch Ladies don't seem to realize it when they searched the stew to the students and teachers. The staff members were lucky to have their own lunch at home; they kept theirs within a refrigerator containing a compass lock to avoid Su from stealing their own. The principal, Naoto, and Shinobu talked within the Principal Office while this was going on outside of the office.

The students ended up eating the food because they don't have a choice, but they wanted Su to suffer. They chow down one bite except the next thing they knew that they are getting sick. Some threw up after their first bite, but the second time. Some acted like it was nothing except they feel sick all of the sudden. A few students rushed into the bathroom and none is able to come out.

The Lunch Ladies reacted in shock when they wondered what the heck that they put inside of the food. One guard noticed the evidence and the banana peels being left at the scene under Su's name. The guards were called while the teacher ended up calling the ambulance, but it could possibly come a bit too late. Naoto was called into the scene except she reacted when student crawled up into the Principal Office and died there. Lucius gotten the text from Shinobu that she was within the Principal Office as he sighed in relief. It was in the panicked when the school was under the quarantine as the ambulance to call in, but they knew who their suspects are.

"Found it!" said Su hopping with glee.

Su arrived at the room as she saw the bananas, but she was unaware of what was going on. She was victorious when she grabbed the bananas and snacks, but she ended up eating it without realizing it. She eats it in seconds except she looked to noticed Sarah's stuff was there too. She noticed her stuff was within the room before she came into the conclusion. She was surrounded by the guards and one guard carrying the evidences from the kitchen.

"Kaolla Su, is this your stuff?" said one guard accompanied by the Lunch Lady.

"Uh!" said Su as she realized something was wrong, but she didn't go into her room since this morning, "Where did you get it from?"

Su reacted when she was being framed for a crime as she was sick to her stomach.

"Why is my tummy hurting?" she said as she holds her stomach.

She was going to be handcuffed instead she got sick as she ended up throwing up before the guards. She doesn't know what happen now when she feels sick to her stomach as she feels like the endless on throwing up. The food was so good except she didn't realize that it was contaminated.

"Look like that it has been backfiring on the terrorist!"

Su couldn't help it when she cries as it hurt so much from the inside, but she cries in pain. She cries as it hurts so much as she threw up on the floor as the guards were called in. The bodies were dragged out of there from the school while the others were being sent into the hospital. It hurts out to be a disaster for parents, but it was called outrage by parents.

"This is an outrage; the Molmol Terrorist is behind this!"

"I cannot believe that she did it!"

"She had an ally behind and it was the Tokyo University Teacher's adopted daughter.

Sarah didn't say a word on what was going on except she realized that she was escorted by the guard and staff members. She wondered what was going on until she saw body bags were carried out. As the Quarantine Team were involved with the police officer. It was no surprise that she was looking down too by the public. She doesn't realize this when she saw Lucius hid his evil smirk on her as he was escorted.

"That dork," Sarah said in her mind as she was filled with anger.

"I couldn't believe that they are trying to kill us with this prank!"

"That's not even funny more, and this is no wonder that the former manager quit!"

The students were lucky that they didn't eat the lunch as they watched the doctors came inside. They were escorted into the hospital to see if they are contaminated or not. It was bittersweet when parents are worried about their children as the principal reacted to this mess. Naoto couldn't believe it either and Shinobu shook her head in disbelief as they were escorting out of there.

"I couldn't believe Su and Sarah would do something like that," said Shinobu in her mind.

"I cannot believe that this was under my nose," said the principal as he was outraged.

Shinobu's teacher was being wheeled out of there as her skin was pale as Shinobu was horrified. The Principal looked at Su and Sarah and he wasn't pleased, but this brings disgrace to the school.

"I hoped your father is able to cover the damage for what happen just now!" yelled the principal to Sarah.

"I didn't do anything, either did Su!" said Sarah in anger, "What's this all about?"

Lucius burnt his bag to avoid anyone from knowing that it was him before he was joint outside, but Sarah was going to blame it on him. Su didn't say a word as she was shaking with fear, her eyes were watering. She was sick and feels green as she threw up in the bucket. She believed that Kitsune betrayed her as she was curled up like a ball.

"Trying pinned the blame on someone else, that's to just blame foolish for criminal!" said Naoto confronted two girls, "Thanks your pranks! You caused no more than just hurt, but you caused death!"

"What!" said Sarah in shocked, but she tries to prove that she didn't do it.

"I didn't do it either!" Su said as she was weak and continued to throw up.

The students were against her and Molmol Princess now when Shinobu was on their side along with her cousin. Everyone was against them now as they were taking away to the police officer, but Su was sent to the hospital. Sarah was kicking and screaming as she tries to get away, but it wasn't going to cut it. She didn't reply when she gave Lucius the look, but this can't be happening to her. She didn't do anything except the evidences proved her wrong, but they ended up confiscated the stolen wallet from her.

She was surprised that her stuff was within the bag along with the evidence, but none will believe her. She saw Lucius smiling before she was escorted as she was kicking and screaming when she was driven away. As she cries in anger and rage that she screamed out.

"It was that dork, it was the dork who was behind it!"

"Shut up terrorist!"

Sarah didn't want anyone to see her in this situation, but could imagine that her adopted father was going to be in shock about this incident. She was crying when no-one believed her as she was bawling and won't stop. She tries to break free from handcuff and tries to cause chaos to free her except it was no more.

* * *

_Shinobu's POV_

This happened all of the sudden, but I couldn't believe that these two would do something like that. Their prank has caused more sorrow, but it was going to haunt me in my nightmare. I couldn't believe when the Principal exempted Lucius and me in the hands of my cousin. My cousin couldn't believe it either, but they caused the conflict within the class. I think it served her right since she was a fool to eat the food that she just poisoned the whole school.

It was the panicked as every doctor was checking out the students, but it was heartbreaking to say that I don't want to see Su or Sarah anymore. I think they were upset because Sempai moved out of there and tried to dish out revenge on the other victims.

Lucius rolled his eyes except something told me to never say anything when I believed that the tables were turned on her. The Lunch Ladies were being questioned about it except they told me that they were called into the meeting about double checking the food. Su was behind it in my opinion when she almost killed everyone in a terrorist act, but she is disgracing her own country.

I told my cousin and the Principal on what was going within the Hinata Inn and the Principal have the evidence. He could press charges against the Molmol Kingdom for their princess' action when it was the worst damage. When I saw the corpses and my cousin tries to make me look away. I wanted to cry for the victims who are suffering now, but I wanted to get out of the Molmol Kingdom.

It was the miracle that we weren't involved, but it was sad too that I wanted to die with them. The rumors involving Kaolla Su extended from Hinata City and other places as everyone took the pictures. They posted on the internet, but I think I don't mind if the Molmol Kingdom ended up suffering too. It happened too quickly, but it could be us. I wished Naru and the others the danger of one leakage, but it will be too late…

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

_Wow, it took a long time to complete this chapter, but I wondered if Su learned a lesson. I think not when her sister is coming over and tried to convince the Prime Minister to get her out of the country without facing a consequence for her action. It seemed the Calypso will pull the string that it doesn't happen along with the Molmol King. I wondered how it is going to happen, but I am leaving it up to you guys. Thank you for reading the story, but don't forget to review._


	12. The Aftermath

_Look like this story belonged to the Love Hina instead of the Crossover, but I was trying to think twice about it. _

_It comes to stay for good, but I wondered what happened in the meantime for Seta and the other girls. I wondered what happened next in this chapter after the controversial incident from Shinobu's school._

_Molmol Kingdom has to suffer too with her own family_

* * *

Chapter 12: The Aftermath

Meanwhile with Molmol Kingdom was under fire for the controversial incidents related to their Princess' action. It was far from too late for them when the nations were against them now, but they are the bad situation. The companies and suppliers cut off the Molmol Kingdom, but the Molmol King wasn't quite happy anymore. He had regrets when he should have been stricter to Kaolla Su, but this has come down into the dumps. Their parents are deceased from heartbreak and dishonored as they are in debt. The nations want them to suffer a death as famine arises with the nation.

It was pure outrage when the citizens marched up to the Kingdom and tried to take the crown away from the throne. It was worse when they destroyed the castle and everything, but they took everything from the castle. Molmol Royalty Family was wiped out without question as one brought down all the family. The news was shocking as the bloodline was destroyed one by one. The secrets revealed before the public on how the Molmol Kingdom existed, but it doesn't mean none listen.

Everyone destroyed the Kingdom from spies through people serving as soldiers. It wasn't quite good for their reputation and none helped the Kingdom. As Calypso watched from the distance as the dark cloud brings more disaster after another involving Mother's nature taking back her land. The citizens were going down in sickness after a mysterious illness spread from mysterious ships within the fog. The tropical island is decayed into nothing, but a desert. The Molmol Kingdom was crumbling down each time. Some took action to kill off every Molmol as it brought heartbreak among the land.

Calypso watched when he saw the land was destroyed, but he looked down at the two deeds. The first deed writes one Molmol Royal Family's signature and Kaolla Su's contract. As the deeds were burnt before him as the souls were absorbed by him as he gets what he needed. He knew that Amala Su and Lamba Lu were missing within the Molmol Kingdom, but it was going to be too late.

"Foolish Girl!" said Calypso in her mind, "She thinks that she could stay forever as a child as she thinks diplomatic immunity, but she is bringing down her own nation. Her family has ceased to exist, but the Molmol Kingdom doesn't seem to exist anymore."

As Kaolla Su was crossed out of the list along with her son, and Sarah was still on the list as it was almost going to be cross out. As he watched the citizens suffered one by one, but some took matters into their own hands. The other nations appeared to be hidden within the clouds ready to drop the bomb.

"I couldn't believe that our fathers would do something like that, but I am more disappointing in Su."

"Don't we always? Lamba Lu… You are almost going to fall into the victim, but you dethrone yourself since you couldn't handle the responsibility on what your so-called sister had done."

Lamba Lu couldn't handle the pressure when he wanted to help them except it was too much to say. Amala Su wasn't much help at all, but he would rather turn himself in. He wanted to confront the girls who corrupted his little sister to do the evil acts, but he could tell that the video caused the nation to fall apart.

The Peace Treaty was destroyed when there was no peace anymore with Molmol Kingdom and Japan as he was informed. He realized this is Su was doing behind Kingdom's back, but her childish ways have caused everyone to turn their back on the Molmol Kingdom. Amalla wasn't informed about this one when he grumbled under his breath, but the deed was forced to be done. Lamba Lu didn't say a word when he wanted to help instead he couldn't anymore when the island belonged to SCP now.

Lamba Lu didn't say a word when he escaped and left everything behind within his former home. He disappeared as Calypso sighed. Calypso looked up to see SCP Aircraft; the citizens thought they were getting help. Instead it was something else when they thought it was the nations were against them except it was a set up.

"I knew SCP will do such thing!" Calypso said in his mind, "After all, they were tracking down Kaolla Su and the Molmol Kingdom, but they finally got what they wanted…"

Calypso disappeared as Lamba Lu took a fishing boat was heading straight to Japan. Molmol Kingdom was soon going to be wiped out of the map as it hurts so much.

"There will always be one humble soul that will give his title and everything, but the shame couldn't handle him anymore," said Calypso in his mind, "He couldn't save his own Kingdom from the threat anymore. The Diplomatic Immunity will save anyone anymore when one neglected it and her family along with her nation."

* * *

Back in Japan, it wasn't quite happy moment for Naru when they tried to get back inside of the Inn except there was a radioactive leaked within the Hinata Inn. This never happened before they almost tried to kick out the team who were trying to decontaminate the areas. Mandy kicked them out for trying to pull such an act, but they were now forced to pay double for their rent with the fee. They had to leave again, but they were expecting to take go back inside, but it was worse than expecting. She thought Su knew what she was doing with the dangerous weapon, but she believed that Su was advancing her humanity.

"Helping the humanity my foot," said one student, "This is the girl who lived in Narusegawa's Inn, but she could have killed someone."

"I cannot believe that the Professor's adopted daughter will do a terrorist act with the foreigner of putting the radioactive poison within their own school's food."

One student talked outside of the classroom with a group, but Naru wasn't informed about the new incident occurring around Shinobu's school. She couldn't focus on what was going on now when they murmured under their breath.

"That controversial news will send the bastard out of the job, but someone needed to teach him something about the family."

Some are aware of her attitude and kept it to themselves without saying a word. She couldn't help it, but she wanted to know what was going on now. There was a rumor going on focusing on Seta's redemption on the Tokyo University Teacher about the incident.

"It's all over the news and we heard that he dropped his adopted daughter off while focusing on work."

"It's involving around his adopted daughter, but there was other news that he kidnapped her after the mysterious death of his girlfriend."

"That can't be true!"

There was another one about Seta's adopted daughter doing terrorist acts with the Molmol Princess. Naru tried to focus on her future exam, but when she couldn't she was worried about Mitsumi.

"I hoped Mitsumi is alright and I hoped she didn't get pregnant by that bastard! He hasn't helped his own aunt get out of the prison and repaired the damage of the café that… I couldn't say it was Su's fault, but I don't know why Kitsune claimed that Calypso was the devil. That baka left us in the hands of those bastards…"

She couldn't believe that the idiot would abandon them, but they cannot go near him if they tried to. They ended up violating the restraining order being put in place and Calypso interfered with their plans. She believed that the idiot deserved to be punished for this new incident, but she hoped that he returned to get things back to normal. She and the girls are glad that the manager is a female, but she wasn't nice like Granny Hina or Haruka. She was worse than Kanako combine, but she was an American like Sarah. She believed that Shinobu was being corrupted by the three newcomers, but she doesn't trust Lucius due to age.

She grumbled under her breath when she cannot focus anymore when the rumor was going on. She wondered if Seta was going to help them again to get out of the situation and paid the fee to get back inside of the Hinata Inn. It wasn't quite well when she couldn't believe that Keitaro got into Tokyo University while she didn't.

"I heard Urashima retired when he had enough of them treating him like crap, but he got an attorney by his side."

She doesn't much anger when she hid her true emotions before teachers to try to gain a good redemption to go to Tokyo University. She couldn't help it when things are falling apart as everyone mocked her behind her back, but everyone was watching her. She doesn't want to fail another exam when she focused on her own. She grumbled under her breath when she studied hard until she felt Keitaro was taunting her.

She couldn't believe that her luck was going down, but there was the rumor about the incident after she sent Keitaro out. Her reputation was at stake as things aren't the same anymore. Everyone looked at her as the next Tokyo University Student, but the Exam Mocker. It doesn't mean that she succeeded it when Keitaro came into her life, but they failed misery. Maybe it would be possible that they will return back into the Inn and convince their new manager to give them a second chance.

Maybe she could reason with their new manager to give Mandy and Kaolla Su a chance, but there has to be some way. She grumbled under her breath when she decided to leave the class, but something was toying with her. She didn't say a word when she headed out of the classroom, but she doesn't know what's going to happen. She doesn't realize that someone walked on up from behind and touched on the shoulder. She was ready to punch that someone, but it was revealed to be Seta.

"Naru, I needed to talk to you," said Seta as he was in the mess about the incident with Sarah.

"Seta, I thought you were Keitaro!"

Seta sighed when he was in the mess about the new controversial come to surface involving Sarah and Kaolla Su. He was in the panicked when he was confronted by Calypso within the café, but his reputation is going down in the record book. He was the only one when they ended up talking about bad about him and the incident involving him using Keitaro to get close to Haruka. Seta got an idea to make sure Sarah's relatives don't take his adopted daughter away, but Naru wondered if he was able to track down Keitaro.

"Maybe Naru could give me the information about what is going on with Keitaro," he said in his mind.

Everyone made bad rumors about Seta, but it was true about one thing. He took advantage on everyone to get what he wanted, but he would do anything to impressed Haruka. Some were kept away from him since they fall victim to his charm every time. He was a respectable one except there were dark secrets and his vehicle was taken away from him for his driving record.

His reputation was at stake, but he doesn't want things to get worse for him. He doesn't want anyone to take away Sarah or ruined his chance. He was in a deep denial when he doesn't care about his student or daughter, but his fear was going to get the best of him. Calypso gave a warning about Sarah's relative coming over, but it was his former friend. He was nervous about something within his mind when it was related to Calypso. Seta knew about Calypso, but he was worried more about his selfish needs.

"I needed you to a favor for me," he asked her.

"I hoped you able to do the same thing too…"

Naru agreed on one thing to prevent Sarah and Su from leaving the Hinata Inn since Su is primarily due to the group. She needed Su in finding where Keitaro is and tried to get him to return to the Hinata Inn. Seta was glad that Naru agreed on one thing to help out, but he was going to do anything for his own selfish needs. There was one problem when the same secretary overheard the conversation, but it wasn't an impressive act on Seta's part. The walls have ears when everyone watches Seta and Naru departed from the scene.

"That bastard will used someone to get what he wanted without realizing the consequences, the Board of Directors aren't going to be quite pleased about the news!" said the secretary in anger.

She recorded the conversation before she departed from the scene as she knew that Seta will make a move. She wanted to make sure that disciplinary action is taken to revoke Seta out of the job as this had gone too far. Some wanted him out of the job for good because his own adopted daughter and the rumors were getting worse for his reputation. He doesn't know what was going to hit him sooner or later.

* * *

Meanwhile in Inaba, Keitaro enjoyed the new environment around Inaba as his cousin sends him a text to meet them at Junes. He adapted the place very quickly as if it was his own home, but the only thing he wished that it didn't include. It was the news going on related to the Hinata Girls, but he doesn't have to show any sympathy to them.

He heard the rumors going on about the radioactive leaked, but he was worried about Calypso, his nephew, Shinobu, and last the new manager. He was glad that Calypso gave him the up-to-date about the situation, but he could just laugh. He laughed when the girls tried to go in except they have to pay a double rent plus a fee to cover the bill.

He feels like that Su and Sarah should learn their lesson, but he doesn't have any sympathy to Seta. Since he believed that it was reckless of him for leaving his daughter while he focusing on work. He couldn't help it when he thought about the warning from Calypso, but he was warned to keep away from him. Seta was trying to get close to Haruka, but Keitaro had a lot to think about when he wanted to try a new career. He walked around Inaba's Shopping District as it got the list of things necessary.

His aunt requested him to enjoy his stay as if it was his home. He agreed to it when it was the new experience away from the city, but he hadn't time to spend time with his parents. Inaba Town has changed for the better after the Team Investigation uncovered the mystery behind the murder and the fog. He knew that the Hinata Girls were complete fools, but reality will hit them all the way.

He ignored the locals watching the news on the TV Screen, but his mind was concerned about Shinobu. It was quite disappointing that it happened, but why did they do it he wondered? Things are falling apart for Su's behalf since she caused something that the treaty cannot fit. He never expects that everyone called her a "Terrorist" with Sarah as she caused more than a lot of death within their own school. It was very disappointing that it ended up bittersweet, but he should have thought about it before.

His mind was on focusing on so-many things that he couldn't handle it in one day. He kept his promise on meeting his cousin at Junes, but didn't say a word to anyone. He felt comfortable within the town, but everyone looked at him as an outsider. He ignored it when he didn't notice the blue door leaded to the Velvet Room, but it took him around 20-minutes to get to Junes. He arrived when he saw Yukiko and her friends, but he was very nervous about how he should express it.

"Hey, you are that guy from the internet video!" said Kanji as he reacted as he pointed at him.

"What video?" he asked as he was ready to snap.

Keitaro tried to relax except everyone murmured under their breath about him from the video. He smelled something fishy going on, but he wasn't informed about the videos about him getting abused. Someone was using him to get some easy cash, but he wasn't informed about it. Some people walked up to him to see if he was alright or when the video will be updated. The students wanted to see if he was able to get the money for his medical insurance. He feels uncomfortable when he gave them the look as he tries to ignore it.

"You didn't know!" said Kanji to Keitaro.

"You were the guy that everyone talking about with these girls beating up on you..."

"Chill out you guys!" said Chie defending Keitaro to Yosuke and Kanji, "So, please cut it out."

Things settled down between Yukiko's friends and Keitaro as they sat down on the chair. He feels unease when Yosuke and Kanji apologized, but he wanted some explanation. It was attracting unwanted attention of people walking by and Yosuke grumbled under his breath. He ended up using the employee lounge to avoid the public from knowing. This wasn't the first time that happened when he wanted to make it clear while he drank green tea.

"Ok, just to make this clear before I introduced myself to you all," said Keitaro to them.

"Once again, we sorry," said Yosuke sighed when he offered the steak fillet, "We didn't know that you were informed about your popularity."

"Oh, what's video?"

"Well, you see Keitaro!" said Yukiko to him as she ended up coming clean about it, "It was Chie who was the first one showing me this video and this was when I recognized you for the first time. Would you allow anyone to beat you up for fun?"

Keitaro shook his head when he didn't want anyone to bully him, but his life was in the mess when he was the manager. Yukiko is happy that Keitaro was being honest when he told him from the beginning until the situation. She was glad that someone was watching his back. She informed him about his parents pretending that he doesn't exist anymore, but it was mixed with incidents that she and her family aren't pleased about.

"So, you discovered me by the video that your friend showed you when I wanted to know about it too."

Keitaro began to understand why Yukiko was worrying sick about him more than expecting and Kanako nodded. Kanako ended up explaining her behalf when he was more than surprised that she was under Witness Protection. It was more surprised that everything was wrong when he shook his head, but he gradually understood about why his parents are foolish. Yukiko ended up introducing his friend, but Yu wanted to see Keitaro in person after he was the first one to know about it.

Yosuke was surprised to be informed about it, but actually feeling bad for him. Kanji grumbled under his breath when he saw Keitaro as a victim, but he doesn't want anyone bullying him. There were a lot of questions that he wanted to answer for him. His own grandmother wouldn't do something like that, but he ended up defending his honor. He wouldn't allow the girls to take advantage of him, but Teddie seemed to understand too. Teddie never encountered a woman who was extremely rude before while Rise shook her head as disapproval too.

"I never heard this side of the story, but everything has been going on involving Naoto's cousin and her school due to the food poisoning!"

"I am glad that it wasn't our school, but who would want to do something foolish like that?"

"Yeah, I was informed that there was a radioactive leaked within the Inn, but it actually has a failing grade that it deserved," Keitaro added, "Su and Sarah has disgraced them because I left the Hinata Inn."

Keitaro was being honest to them except he doesn't want to have any connection, but he was glad that there was no soundproof. He ended up coming clear on it…

"But if you are the manager, should you evict them?"

"I didn't think about it when I was being obsessed about this stupid childish promise."

"Granny Hina is a troublesome old hag who is always misleading a person or family lady, so it isn't Keitaro's fault from the beginning. She has already broken a promise to my mother to shift to another promise to Keitaro. My mother doesn't want to have anything to do with her after Aunt Yoko's death…"

After the introduction, he wasn't warmed up with them just yet as his mind was worried about his friends. He was shocked that Naoto had a cousin except he paused for a second to think about it. Su and Sarah were at school and Shinobu… Oh no. Keitaro was reminded when the same school is where Shinobu was going to, but he was worried as well. The rumors were then blamed on Keitaro's part, but he sighed. Yukiko and the others understood what Naoto has to go through to since she was worried about the cousin. The others were nervous about how to thank Keitaro for saving Naoto's life except for Yukiko.

Then the news was interrupted…

"In other news, the Molmol King is under fire from the past incidents that the Molmol Terrorist Kaolla Su and Sarah who was actually the adopted daughter of the Tokyo University Professor after the incident."

"Yes indeed! The incident was more surprised that two delinquents will go a bit too far by doing one simple prank into a deadlier incident. The victims were sent into the hospitals and some didn't make to the hospital as they are dying. It seemed that the Molmol Princess or should I say Terrorist didn't do this alone.

There were more than a lot of victims, but this isn't the first time. Victims are standing up with more than just evidence, but where did this kid get a lot of weapons! This is an outrage! This kid may look incident except her greedy attitude, but she caused more than just one disaster alone. It has caused businesses to end, but it wasn't businesses alone. It was the victims too as well."

"Someone posted the video over the internet about a sudden victim appeared to attack by vicious women," said the news reporter, "It looked fun, but this is quite painful and it got the views. I don't know why everyone is laughing, but this is an outrage."

Keitaro reacted in shock when he saw the clip of him getting punched by Naru and he reacted in anger.

"What the?" said Keitaro in his mind as he saw himself getting beaten up by the girls except their faces were blurred out.

He was shocked and angered when they left the summary under the video as _"If you wanted to help this victim or see more, please donated!"_ He grumbled under his breath when he couldn't believe what he saw, but he wanted to know who would do something like this. He was disappointed that everyone was hiding from him, but they mocked him behind his back.

He couldn't believe that he was taking advantage of, but Chie flinched to see Keitaro's expression. Yosuke decided to turn off the TV for his sake. Kanako didn't reply when she was angry too, but she wanted the girls to suffer for what they have done to my brother.

"Now, I see what you were saying…"

"Keitaro!"

"Are you alright?"

Keitaro looked up at them when he feels a bit outrageous and he knew one person who will take an advantage of him. He knew one person will drain his account more than three times, but Kanako got an idea on who would do something like that. It wasn't a big surprise since the video was a controversial and the parents disapproved it.

They got scammed by someone within the Hinata Inn, but he was the victim. They were taking advantage of him, but he wanted to kill the girls one by one. He wanted to make them suffer for what they have done for him and everyone mocked him as he tries to be nice. He was taking advantage of when he grumbled under his breath as he wanted every girl to suffer now.

"Doesn't it look like that I am alright now?"

To Be Continued…

* * *

_Why do I enjoy leaving a cliff hanger now? I don't know..._


	13. Dishonesty Part 1

_Thanks you for the support for the story, but we have been going for a long way now. I wondered what should happen next to our next victim. _

_I don't own anything from SCP, Twisted Metal, Persona 4, Grim and Evil, or etc._

* * *

_Chapter 12: Dishonesty Part 1_

_Calypso's POV_

The atmosphere didn't change for another hour or a day when it remained the same. It has a haunting feeing when you are being watched and felt the ghosts are watching you every single time. Every hotel always has dark secrets that owners refused to tell the public, but it could be any place when you thought about it again.

There was no casualty when the workers continued to decontaminate and made sure that it was off limits. We were also forced to move their stuff out, but it wouldn't be nice to hear more negative instead of one staying inside of the room. We don't trust them if they came back to cause trouble, but we don't want anything else negative happening. If they don't like it I will advise them that they are going to get kicked out.

As Miss Kitsune returned back inside of the Inn, but it was surprised that she was able to cover for everyone including herself. Where did she get the money from that was on our mind? I knew that she doesn't work for a living due to the lazy attitude and gambled her money.

She buys alcohols every time that she gets a chance to steal from Keitaro and seduced a man over his money together needs. Curiosity could murder a cat when her diary was confiscated on her latest scam. It has a strong connection to where she gets the money from, but I didn't say anything to her.

Miss Kitsune tries to win Mandy's heart instead Mandy isn't a fool being trick, but I was glad that the guests were able to fix it. Granny Hina told her that she doesn't have to pay the rent, but took advantage of this opportunity.

She didn't want to take any jobs, but she would rather do things in the Inn. Things have changed when we put up the rules to make sure that they are forced to follow. It's too bad that their valuable items were being thrown out due to the contamination, but I kept their diaries for personal evidences.

Su's inventions and illegal items were taken away except she was going to be terminated from the Inn. I will not tell anyone about it since SCP looked at the past cases and I was the one to inform them about it. If the police won't do anything, SCP may have a home for her to serve forever. I was going to use " " to break her down except I will wait until she breaks down in sadness to end her life. I informed them about the past incidents relating to my client, but they are the ones who contained a hyperactive child who continued to do illegal acts. Molmol Kingdom already takes over them without the media informed about it.

Those who allied with the former Molmol Princess, they will pay dearly for what they caused. The bills already being shipped to the former Kingdom, but SCP ended up covering it for everyone. I should have informed my client about SCP covering his damage, but they wanted him to be contained due to his immortality. I didn't want to risked him to be contained since he already went through a lot, but I decided information about the Molmol Princess' action.

I was quite glad that I prevented my client from shielded away by SCP, but I was glad that they are going to keep her contained forever. The action speaks louder than words when I show them the past evidences involving illegal actions with her. I believed the other tenants except for Shinobu and Mitsumi have a lot to explain about Su's action.

It seemed that Kitsune and the others used Su to do some illegal actions within the public and they should pay a price. Naru continued to defend Su that she was advancing the humanistic except she and the others encouraged her to continue to cause chaos. She and the girls are the ones who cause this upon themselves as they used Su to get what they wanted. Kitsune tricked Su into her lies to make her do what she wanted, but she needed someone to back her up. She needed Motoko and Naru to help out to make their schemes perfect.

I gave them information to SCP about Su's invention caused national wide suspicion about the Molmol Kingdom. I told them if this incident occurred where was the day when countless lives were being taken away by this bitch. I saw everything and she thinks it was funny for people to suffer, but every time someone says something.

She asked if it was a food to eat, but she was wrong. She was intelligent, but she is dumbass to act childish. She acts like a spoiled brat, but she doesn't seem to learn something from her mistake. The girls will have to suffer one by one, but Miss Kitsune would properly be the next one.

I got the word that Seta will use Naru to prevent Sarah from being taken away from Japan, but I believed he will help the girls tracked down Keitaro. They will violate their restraining order, but if they figured out his location. I felt that he wanted in on the revenge scheme as I knew that he will be pissed off. Kitsune was actually nervous when she went through Su's room for something except her illegal stuff, but she wasn't panicking. She was very nervous about something on a secret, but it will come up to her later on.

I knew Amalla Su will be coming soon, but she wasn't up-to-date on what was happening now. She wasn't up-to-date that she won't be able to go back to her homeland, but she was going to be confronted by me. There was a debt under her name for what her sister caused now, but she isn't a princess anymore. The two contracts were destroyed and they don't have any immunity anymore. The Treaty was already destroyed and one relationship will soon end on the high note.

Sarah is still in the prison waiting for the question, but her trial was going to be coming. Seta will be in a worse situation, but it was his fault too. His record is going down in history, but I feared that Haruka will be free from prison. She should be questioned about the incidents since she was the former manager and Keitaro should tell them too since he was the victim. Su's victims were going to pay for what they deserved like the medical bills, but funeral costs and family's coverage for future incidents.

Seta will end up paying the debt for the damages that his daughter causes. I am guessing an old friend told me that she owes about fifteen million yen for each priceless artifact, and she is going to be also on the blacklist in every single university in Japan, but outside of the countries too. This will hurt Japan and those who are coming into this country, but they ended up paying extra fee. I believed that it was time that Sarah meets her uncle now…

It was too bad that Kentaro could be one of the victims except it was unfortunate that it was going to be too late. Kitsune and the other girls will react to what the last controversial incident involving Shinobu's school. As I heard the knock from the door and ended up opening it up. I saw Shinobu and Lucius before me, but I encountered Naoto. She is Shinobu's cousin, but I could tell that she was a female.

"Hello, are you Lucius' Uncle?" she asked.

"Yes," I said when I began to know that she wanted answers from the current tenant, "I am, but I believed that you wanted answers relating to two girls who will go to be terminated."

Mandy ended up interrupted the conversation, but she wasn't going to stand it anymore. They were going to be kicked out of the inn for everything, but it is suspicious that Kitsune tries to get everyone inside by using suspicious money. It will possibly that she used her own body for sex to get all this, but something more.

"But they are going to pay a heavier fee to cover for the damage," Mandy's voice said, "Plus a termination fee…"

I chuckled when she thinks that she was able to do what she wanted to get everyone back in. She got another thing coming too since the tenants who wanted to get back inside. They are forced to pay a heavier fee now on their own time if they haven't gotten the job. They are going to kick out of the door, but they are going to be expecting the new surprise when they get back inside. It seemed that Kitsune ended up getting ripped off by Mandy since she is one step ahead of her.

"Aw come on!" Kitsune yelled in the background, "I pay to get everyone back inside of the apartment."

"No, you did, but I expected everyone to have their own money to pay," said Mandy, "You think I will accept the amount for nothing, but this is the money for whoring around."

"I GOT THIS MONEY BY WORKING HARD!"

"Working hard by giving a blow job or spreading your legs…"

Shinobu was shaking for what happened just now when she looked down in shame for what the two tenants have done. It was hard when the girls will brainwash her to believe that it wasn't Su or Sarah's fault, but they will blame it on Keitaro for no reason. Kitsune tries to argue back, but it wasn't any used anymore when Mandy slammed the door closed. The tunnels and the basement are off limits since they are still under repairs.

"I do apologize for the rudeness from one tenant and the new manager since we have to change a few rules around here."

Naoto said as she bowed gently to me as I knew that she called me ahead of time after the incident that she was being threatened by Naru. If Keitaro didn't get in the way, she was going to be injured and there will be no justice in the end.

She said as I knew that one family member will be more than worried, "I understood, but I will like some questioned the tenants if they have any connection to Kaolla Su and Sarah. Shinobu informed everything that was going on within the Hinata Inn before Keitaro Urashima showed up to take over."

She was shaking after she smelled like that she was inspected, but I could feel that she was shaking. She was scarred from the incident and couldn't forgive Su or Sarah for what they have done. She looked down with disappointment, but I did feel for her at the end. When I escorted them into the common room as Naoto explained what happened, but I knew that they got what's coming.

Shinobu was shaking when she tries to be strong instead she can never handle anything anymore. It could be her too if she wasn't called into the Principal Office, but I hoped Lucius understood that too. The plan was successful, but I glad none suspicious about that it was my nephew. Shinobu bowed down before us before she was going inside of the kitchen, but I decided to make some tea for them. I ended up asking the Maid to the job for me since I hired her after all.

"Would you make some green tea for me and the guests please?"

"Yes, Calypso," said Dollface.

She was the Dollface, but she wasn't the Dollface uses my daughter's name. She remained having the doll mask as she refused to remove it, but it was her final laugh that she killed her boss for a good reason. She is better than the second Dollface, but the last one was prideful enough to make a foolish wish on the largest runway.

She ended up getting run over by the plane, but it was payback for what happened when she tried to get to the top. She was wearing the mask for a good reason except she was the new tenant from America. I was able to give her a second chance when I ended up opening a job to work with us, but she is going to be Shinobu and Lucius' caretaker. She is the first maid to listen to only Shinobu and Lucius, but not these girls. She was also my Spy to get informed of when Mandy and I are away.

"Can I help please?" said Shinobu as she wanted to get tea for her cousin too and I agreed.

"You may!"

"So, I heard about the nuclear leak from last night is it true?" she asked.

"Yes, indeed, but we weren't aware from the beginning that our foreigner terrorist was carrying nuclear within the apartment from her room and basement," I replied to her, "I was positive that my client doesn't know about it, but we were upset. Shinobu was one of the tenants along with my nephew who encountered a leak, but that could cause more harm than expecting. It gives the Hinata Inn a failing grade that it deserved, but Mandy and I wanted to improve the Hinata Inn."

"I understood that, but does some of the tenants knew about it?"

"It seemed so," I replied back.

I knew that Kitsune was eavesdropping, but she won't admit what was going on. She was watching me like I was going to be brainwashed her except I could understand what Naoto intention. She wanted to be arrested these girls one by one as she wanted to confront the person who was behind the video.

"You know that this is a Girl's Dorm, so no guy is allowed to stay…"

"I will take my chances, but it seemed that you don't want to stay here for longer," said Naoto as she gives her the look, "I am only here to support my cousin and expecting answers from you…"

"Who do you think you are?" said Kitsune, "You can't be Shinobu's cousin…"

"You should watch your tone with me since I know your records and I could take advantage for an early arrest," Naoto said in a threatening tone as Kitsune grumbled under her breath.

"It can't be, but he will get what's coming when Naru and the others show up," she said in her mind when she wanted to drink alcohol except she can't anymore.

Naoto wanted to live near her cousin because she was more worried about her safety too, but she ended up doing me a favor too. She is just like her ancestor from the past, but I could see something about her since she is the Fortune Arcana after all. We ended up speaking in English to avoid the sudden tenant from listening into our conversation.

I gave her the information about what we uncovered within the Hinata Inn, but it was confiscated by the authorities and SCP. I told her that there will be two lease terminations for both terrorists, but I already informed the school ahead of time too. It will not go on record when it was also the worst time too when the door knocks, but it seemed to be peaceful without the tenants around.

Kitsune hid her smirk when her scheme comes into play as she walked up to the door. She was expecting Motoko or Naru to show up, but she thinks that men don't allow being inside of the door. They didn't know that it was going to be converted back into the Inn, but there are some flaws that they needed into improved. They will have to work their asses off to live here, but to suffer because Granny Hina isn't around.

The chilling temperature begins more fear as the windows opened again. As I heard their voices as the Inn doesn't take a con artist or those who have dishonest, and the evil present wanted her gone for good. She got a sudden chill when she feels the pain on her back as it hurts so much except she thought it was nothing. The voices are strong when they knew who she was from the beginning, but they wanted her gone. I waited patiently for Keitaro to plot his next revenge, but then my focus was on another person.

"What's a male doing inside A GIRL'S DORM?"

"That's what I am trying to ask too… We have two males, but we don't need a third one here!"

Motoko came down from school to noticed Naoto sitting right next to me. She was angered after the incident and she expects all males to leave for a good reason, but it is from ignorance.

"You are a complete dishonored, but it is no surprise that you are the Heir of God's Cry School," Naoto replied, "If you expected me that I should get out, but you are wrong!"

She took out her wooden sword as she was ready to strike us, but Naoto countered when she took out her own gun. She didn't want to bring harm, but Naoto wasn't going to have it. When Shinobu and Dollface returned with green tea and Lucius' body language shows that she doesn't like her too.

She thinks she is "Samurai", but she dishonored herself in her own belief. She is disgraced to the sword when she was ready to strike at her with her attack, but I think I knew why Naoto came. Shinobu was ready to defend her cousin as she blocked Motoko's way as she doesn't want to bring harm.

"Don't you dare try to attack my cousin, Motoko?"

"Shinobu gets out of the way! I needed to teach him a lesson!"

"NO!"

"Shinobu, you aren't helping anyone, but that guy doesn't look like a cousin."

Mandy was watching on what was happening now from downstairs, but there will be cameras against them. Kitsune was going to use another victim, but she was prepared for it. Naoto seemed to know Motoko very well when she was ready to strike except she didn't want to attack her cousin. The cameras were rolling as she tries to except she used self-defense instead of shooting her hand.

Shinobu shook her head as disapproval when Naoto was protecting her cousin too. Dollface was ready to unleash her wrath to teach her a lesson except the house ended up teaching her a lesson. The book was sent flying out of nowhere as she has caused the paranormal to speak in outrage. As she restrained Motoko before she caused more damage to anyone.

"Try to strike me again; I will make sure that you regret it."

Motoko couldn't believe that she has the upper hand, but they thought she was a boy except they are wrong. She restraint her when she makes sure that she heard the word "Uncle" as she demanded questions. Motoko and Kitsune believed that she doesn't belong here except they aren't the ones who own the Inn. It was Mandy who was the owner of the Inn and I should add that for trying to be threatening a new guest.

"Let me go, let me go, you cowardly male!"

"It's not nice to attack my cousin!" Shinobu said to Motoko.

"Are you mocking me Shinobu?"

"Do I look like that I am in the mood for your foolishness? It's no surprise that you are too stupid what Su and Sarah did today!"

I watched Shinobu confronted them both, but she couldn't forget the face of the victims. She told them about the incident, but Kitsune thought it was nothing. It was seriously that it was an international controversial incident, but thanks to these two. They have disgraced their nationality with this incident that cannot be forgiven. The Japanese Authorities will not have any of it anymore, but knew that Su's sister comes. It will be going to end bittersweet in surprise, but I didn't tell anyone that Su's things were burnt. It doesn't matter anymore since she doesn't deserve to be here either is Sarah.

"You cannot trust the media for what they say!" said Kitsune as she tries to cover it up.

Shinobu grabbed the cup of tea when she threw the tea at Kitsune, but Kitsune will do anything to cover up and I saw her suffering. She made a fool right in front of the victims as Naoto wanted to slap her hard, but I put on the news. The current events are actually real for what was happening now, but it wasn't going to disappear anytime soon. Kitsune was a fool when she tries to think that Su and Sarah wouldn't do such thing, but she was a terrible liar.

"Shinobu?"

"I don't want to hear it anymore, you are denying for what they did," she said as she walked up the room and Lucius looked back at her.

"You are a complete fool that you are defending two delinquents, but you will defend them than admitting what they are doing wrong."

Naoto shook her head when she released Motoko's grip, but she wanted to beat Naoto up. It was going to hold off when she got the chills as she decided to head straight to her room.

"Before you go up to your room, you have a lot of chores to do!" said Mandy to Motoko and Kitsune.

"What you got to be kidding, but I needed to practice?"

"That does bring me to the new rule; you won't be doing any swordplay and new guest that you invited. They will have to sign before they enter inside of the Inn, but it seemed that you haven't gotten the news. You are forced to pay a fee for trying to attack a guest, but it will increase on the next rent too!"

"Listen American Bitch," Kitsune said in anger, but Mandy has more power to kick someone out.

Kitsune lost in words when she rushed out of the Inn, but she was going to try to get some information. She was worried about them over the victims now, but Motoko gave Mandy the look. Mandy beats her up to a pulp, but she was ready to call her sister through speed dial on her phone. She got the chills as she decided to put aside her different, but she was forced to give up her weapon before her.

"That's better now!" she said as she threw a huge load of cleaning supplies, but she expected Motoko to clean the basement by 6 o'clock, "Now start cleaning the basement since it was your friends' fault after all. You will also pay for Naoto's rent for trying to be threatening our new tenant."

"But this is the GIRL'S DORM! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!"

"But I am the manager and you aren't!"

Naoto grumbled under her breath when she looked at Shinobu with worried, but if she wanted to be close to her cousin. Then she may become her roommate until I heard the door knock and I ended up walking to the door. Shinobu was comforted by her cousin as she was worried about her and Lucius gave Motoko the glare. I walked up to the door when I try to be like a gentleman to a new guest who arrived to get her sister.

"Hello, this is the Hinata Inn… How may I help you?" I said in a polite, but I ended up getting slapped and it didn't hurt, "Princess Amalla Su…"

"Where is my sister, you ungraceful bastard?" Amalla Su said in anger as she gave me the look.

She was pissed off after her precious alligator is dead, but she was angrier that she was ready to blame it on Keitaro Urashima. She was going to do something more, but she wasn't informed that she was going to be dethroned and she isn't a Princess anymore.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

_Amalla Su have joined the chapter, but it seemed that the next chapter. It will be a possibility that she ended up learning the hard way. Who do you think that should be the next victim? If Kaolla Su isn't around, I think she should pay for her damage the hard way? What do you think?_

_Should Keitaro be in on the revenge to his former tenants or let Calypso have all the fun? If you wanted me to update more of the stories, I will like if anyone leaves some suggestion. I am giving the power of reviewers to leave their suggestion on what should happen next to our next victims ok?_

_I won't be updating stories very quickly, but I ended up gradually slowed down a bit. Don't be afraid to leave your suggestion and thank you for the support. I thanked those who review the story, but I believed that Amalla Su should pay the price for what her sister did. I wondered what is her punishment on the next chapter?_


	14. Dishonesty Part 2

Chapter 13: Dishonesty Part 2

Kitsune's POV

This bitch insulted me when I gave it my "all" get the others back inside of the Inn, but she conned me out of my money. That woman would do something like that, but it was the same goes to Calypso. I rushed out of there because I was angry at Shinobu for throwing the tea at me. Then I was mocked by the bitch who is the worse one. I wished Granny Hina was back since she knew what to do in this bad situation, but we needed to get back inside.

I needed Su to do something for me since I didn't tell anyone that I posted videos for my schemes. No-one knows it was me due to Su preventing my account from being hacked, but none knew where I got a bunch of money from. I am glad no-one asked, but I told them that I won big when I gambled the horses. I got a lot to waste from the bank where I got it from, but the idiot was my Money Maker. Some wanted to figure out how he survived, but I think taping the videos from where he was attacked. I posted the videos and scamming everyone from their money to see it. They think they are doing something good instead they are making me richer than expected over night.

Things aren't going quite well on my behalf, but I knew it wasn't Su or Sarah's fault. It has to be pranked, but none should believe the news. Since I am much aware him like I have a sixth senses, but we needed to find Keitaro to get him back into the manager. It was quite odd that we haven't seen Kentaro for a while. I wasn't worried about him since Naru referred him over Keitaro because he was rich and handsomer than the idiot. I believed that it was going to be a BIG FAT LIE since Su has Diplomatic Immunity, but I knew that bastard was going to ruin my plan.

I knew this bastard before, but this was one businessman that I don't want to hang out with. There was one foreign friend who used to hang out except she gained the money, but she disappeared after a few weeks later. It wasn't right when she warns me to never enter his tournament, but no-one believed me. Since I knew that he was bad news, but it was the same things goes to his "so-called" nephew. The news spread like wild fire as everyone wanted to come at me, but I was at the back of the taxi cab. Things aren't occurring to plan, but it makes me wondered how did "he" get a connection with Calypso.

If I was able to track him down, it may possibly that I am going to blackmail him. It wasn't very difficult since I knew that if Motoko, Naru, and I convinced him to go back. He will be a fool to fall into our tricks to return back into our manager. Everything will return to normal, but they don't have any right to invade our home, but it wasn't our fault after all. He should have double-checked the shipping, oh wait! Su kept it hidden. He was going to blame for it since everyone will expect him to suffer, but he got what's coming. It will possibly that I will ruin his reputation within Tokyo University like I ruined his jobs in business.

It wasn't going too hard, but it wasn't going to be easy since Sarah is in prison. I was heading straight into the hospital as it took me to that location.

"Thank you for riding, I hoped I see you again!"

I was glad that this taxi doesn't charge women for a fare, but it doesn't matter. The taxi left, but I wasn't suspicious when it left the area and going pass two nurses.

"There goes that whore living within the Hinata Inn…"

"She shows her face to try to defend these delinquents from happening, but this was going on within the Hinata Inn. They don't even teach some discipline or shows a good figure to them."

The hospital was crowded with patients coming from Shinobu's school, but I couldn't believe that Shinobu refused to defend Su or Sarah. Everyone looked at me when I came before the door when they don't want to go near me. It was very busy, but nursing staff members were wearing suits to avoid being sick from the other patients. I feel quite a chill when I saw two parents coming out of the clinic since one child died.

"How could faith be cruel?"

"This is the Molmol Brat's fault for all this, but I never expected that "she" will do that!"

"Everyone knew about her and the teachers are complete fools to not realize this could happen to everyone."

"She used machine guns on the victims, but where is she getting these types of weapons?"

I was being insulted by them within the hospital, but they blamed it on me for not being a good figure. They don't know me at all when I went past them except where did they get the information? Everyone gave me an unwelcome glare when I signed in within the Reception Desk, but there were police officers all over the place.

"I had seen her before when she hanged out with the girls as they shopping while not being responsible."

"She conned my son out of his money to spend it on alcohol, but she doesn't seem to have a soul to care about the victims."

Was it a good sign? It wasn't when Shinobu's cousin happened to be one of them, but we don't want him within the DORM. This is a Girl's Dorm after all, but I think Naru was going to be angry. I watched when Shinobu's cousin defends herself, but he looked like that he was prepared for anything. There was something off with him, but isn't he a male? It will be a possible that I am able to blackmail him, but it doesn't mean that I needed to check on Su. It was a good thing that I bought bananas for her since she loved it.

"She and the Hinata Girls shouldn't be in the Inn, but they acted that they own the place."

"These girls don't have any soul to anyone who is trying to work in peace, but they defended each other action."

My left eye was twitching when there was more than just extra security around the place. Everyone looked down at me like I am a criminal, but it was a bad idea. Everyone murmured how irresponsible we are, but I tried to hold it off. I was expecting the staff members that they are able to lead me to where Su's room is. It wasn't unexpected that she wasn't in the hospital anymore as I looked around, but they couldn't be racist to the Molmol Princess.

"It's a good thing that the foreigner isn't here to cause more chaos, we have enough!"

"It can't be," I said in my mind when I dropped the banana on the floor when the records show that she was within the hospital, "Su have to be the victim along with Sarah, and is a joke?"

I was upset that they will do something like this, but I knew the hospital have another secret. I knew this hospital was a complete lie from the beginning when I was expecting to speak to them. I needed her right now, but they could do something like that.

"Those bastards… Those ignorance bastards."

"One of her relatives expecting us to release her, but it was too late that she was transferred to a private one. She doesn't realize that she isn't the Princess anymore since her Kingdom is destroyed. What a fool…"

They were referring to Kaolla Su's older sister's Amalla when I was upset. I overheard them from the lounge when I wanted the answers, but schemes are going downhill. My plans got rich fast by using Su's intelligence and I needed the girls to keep me entertain.

"Where's Su?" I said in my mind.

The fans expecting an updated video on the site, but it seemed that it wasn't going to go well. I was forced to take the risk to log in, but maybe I could get help by tricking them that our "Star" gets kidnapped. This has to work; they could provide me the information when I could send them my pleas. The news was about twenty-four hours without stopping about current events just now and it was mocking us. Some wanted to figure out who was behind the information, but I wanted to get away from there.

"Are you looking for Kaolla Su?"

I looked back to noticed foreigner solder stood there except it has "SCP" on their uniform. It feels like a new police force as he escorted me into the Waiting Room, but the evidences were on the walls. The items were confiscated when I was endangered when they are suspicious people looking at me. I didn't say a word when I fell with fear.

"We do apologize if you are looking for your friend, but she had been transferred out into the safe hospital."

"I don't get it! Who are you?" I asked them when the door slammed down.

They didn't give me the answers when they slammed down documents as if they wanted to look through it. I was scared in my own life when I was forced to look through them, but they were "Hate Mail" coming out from the website.

"I will advise you that we aren't allowed to tell you about what we are, but we knew that you were behind it along with your friends."

"To be honest with you that it wasn't on the good side, but the two former Landlords didn't check what she was shipping into. She could almost kill you too as she carried illegal weapons and chemicals within the Inn. You got the nuts to prevent Inspectors from going near the place because it is a "Girl's Dorm". You know, what caused you but you are endangering yourself, and encouraged her to illegal things just because she has Diplomatic Immunity."

I looked through them; they were negative comments when I launched my videos and website. It was almost about a year back except they were comments demanding me to shut down the videos, but there were positive reviews that it more. People continued to watch it except I don't accept criticism when I ended up hiding them.

"You and your friends used her to track down a sudden someone and you don't have no shamed when she used a huge robot to search for him. Her devices are very dangerous and you allowed it to slide like it was nothing. It is something to us when we tracked her down, but this isn't the first time that happened. You are defending a terrorist, but have no soul for anyone."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

I have refused to do since there were hackers who hacked into the website, but some actually knew my name. I refused to admit it since I kicked out of the server for posting videos on violation involving "Bullying". Su helped me out to make my own website and got it secured. I made it under disguise to make them think that they are helping someone, but it was a scam. I got the chills when the organization was onto me when I looked back at them, but I never realized that there were consequences.

"We needed her to be kept away from ungraceful irresponsible women, but you aren't relative to her after all. She is resident to SCP Foundation due her dangerous attitude replacing her innocents, but she needed to be kept contained. So, we will give you a warning to never track her down since one of ours informed us that she has done something illegally. We are glad that the Molmol Kingdom and Japan's bridges are broken."

I couldn't believe this right now, but they took Kaolla Su away. It is illegal to kidnap the Molmol Princess in Japan, but I recognized Su's inventions. I was shocked that bastard would do something like that, but she was gone. I have none to help me out with the site, but I was opened wide as everything was gathered. I wanted to get something to drink and they offered it, but I was surprised that they offered the alcohol. I accepted it, but it took around 3 hours later.

"What the heck am I?" I said in my mind when I looked around, but I was drunk.

I was in the room except I rushed out of there and the confiscated items were on the silver tray. I didn't say a word when I looked around the place, but I feel like that I was drugged. I wasn't violated except I noticed the note from outside of the silver tray, but I couldn't believe this.

_Thank you for providing the information that we needed, but don't expect you and your friends are exempted. You had been warned if anything happened again to another victim. We are going to make them feel at home within the SCP since they aren't safe to society. The information will be used against them in the court after you provided for us. You will be "Watch"…_

_-SCP Foundation_

"What information?" I said in my mind.

When I realized that the truth was out as I was drugged, but my head hurts. I needed something to drink when I struggled to walk down the hall after getting my stuff. The hospital staff didn't say anything when they lied that I drank something that I wasn't supposed to, but I wanted to figure out what was going on. I struggled until one taxi cab was waiting for me when I was secretly giving a glare, but I didn't know what happened. I remembered something when I gave the information to them about the incidents, conning people out of my money, and… It couldn't be.

I was drugged, but I was switched with outrage and betrayal as I told them everything except it hurts, but confused. I wasn't sure when I smelled like rum as the nurses escorting me out. I heard the bad news going on, but I heard that the parents were moaning the children passed away. It wasn't the same anymore when I looked back to see the hospital was working over time, but do I feels guilty? I reminded that I don't care about anyone except I cared my friends and torturing idiotic males.

I didn't realize that I still talk about it and reminded of the good times. I didn't realize that I was recorded at the same time by the driver as he took me back to the Hinata Inn. I feel a sudden sense of fear when I was shaking as if I was threatening by the note. It was quite frightening to say when I was being watched, but something about this "pink taxi" doesn't feel right. I don't know what, but I got this bad feeling in my opinion.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

_Author's Note: Pink Taxi? I wondered switch anime have a pink taxi and gives "free" fare to women, any guess? I wondered if anyone was able to figure out this one, but it seemed that Kitsune is dealing with a powerful organization and another one. I wondered who it is. Should I include this anime or keep it like it is? I wondered what happened at the Hinata Inn. _


	15. Dishonesty Part 3

_Thanks for the support, here's Part 3. There is a lot f more of Dishonesty going on including the introduction of Sarah's relative(s). This chapter has a reason to exist for reason since everyone is being dishonest, but Seta is going to be confronted by Sarah's relatives later on. There is a lot of suffering for the Hinata Girls, but where's Kentaro now? I am going each by character's POV for each one, but if you want more. I will give you more except I have limited myself to 3000 to 6000 words._

_Amalla Su ended up learning something new in this chapter after Kaolla Su has done something in the past unforgivable. We can share the blame on Mitsune, Motoko, and Naru who encouraged her to do cruel acts. I thanked Karndragon for that since Kaolla Su was forced to pay back everything after eating the brownies, but she believed that everyone is "meanie". She has to learn that things don't go her way from Japan isn't her Kingdom. She isn't Princess, but she is a brat, spoiled child._

_If you wanted to learn more about it, but I will advise you read two stories. It got senses between reality and what's the result. Amalla tries to convince the Prime Minister to release her own sister to return back to their country in the latest chapter. She has to learn that she cannot blame it on Keitaro, but she has to blame it Hinata Urashima for not a correction for her sister. She allowed it slide until she ended up getting what she deserve._

_She is disillusion woman, but I am still waiting update on it. There is also another fanfiction made by "Snafu the Great" involving another story called "Love Hina: Consequence". It is also worth a read, but it got me thinking. What if there was a leak from Su's invention that will decontaminate everyone along with Keitaro? What if one flaw caused the Hinata Inn to be destroyed by a bomb?_

_"She is advancing humanity, my ass…"_

_This is also the first that Mandy did her POV in this chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 14: Dishonesty Part 3**

**Mandy's POV**

Well, it seemed the Princess doesn't like my display when I used her pet as a trophy. She and I aren't friends from the beginning, but everyone has to butter her up while I was forced to struggle to get on top. She ended up spoiling herself as she traveled the world, but she should have known that there are restricted. I don't butter Royal Family up. I don't care if anyone is rich or poor, but I don't care if they tried to befriend me. If they don't like the heat than I am going to kick them out without question, but I don't spoil losers like them.

I saw her slapped Calypso in the face, but he was being a gentleman. She was angry when she gave him the look and expecting him to know where her sister is. She was a complete fool to demand Calypso to where her sister is, but I knew she was planning to take her sister out of the country without paying the consequences. I knew that I was going to be confronted the Kitsune about the incident including her diary. I got to say that Blue-haired Brat got the spine to throw tea before a whore like her, but it got her to run out of the building.

The Aoyama ended up agreeing to the term that she was forced to work. She grumbled under her breath that males don't belong here, but well it isn't my problem. She continued to murmur under her breath, but I made her something to show her shame. I know it is unappreciated, but it was great to break her emotions down. She already knew the rules that there will be **no** weapons allow. She will have to live up to the rules since she got the nerve to try to strike it on the "new" tenants. She was very spoiled, but she was a coward by heart.

"I have the right to know where my sister is."

Amalla Su was escorted into the living room when Calypso was calm except she got another thing coming. Amalla didn't say a word when she couldn't believe that this was going to happen, but I warned her before. She didn't seem to care what everyone says about her beloved alligator, but they are very thankful to do them a favor. Last time, I got a direct deposit for doing that job since it was annoying everyone. Not everyone would like to bring their pets to endanger everyone.

"I apologized for that, but the demand is invalid since you have the nerve to call yourself a princess."

"Excuse me…"

"I was expecting an older sister to stop her sister from doing these cruel acts that is illegal and you haven't done anything. You expect Su to come home without her face the consequences, but I don't have sympathy to anyone who tries to make their sibling get away with it. Your sister has caused chaos and you don't seem to care about it."

"I understood how you feel, I apologize…"

"Don't!" said Calypso as he gave her the look, "You aren't apologizing for your sister's action at all, but I believed that some common senses came from a victim."

Shinobu stood there strong when she has a point, but they have been expecting someone to hand their sibling to them. We hoped that they are not allowed that incident to happen to remind that I never did care, but Molmol's Royal Family needed to be taught something in a brutal manner.

"You don't understand!"

"NO, you don't!" I replied back when she looked up to give me the glare.

There is no free pass for their father to give up his soul to have the powerful kingdom in the world or her idiotic sister giving up her soul to become young again. The contract has already been invalid and discontinued after he informed me. I ended up putting on the TV about the latest disaster what happen, the Molmol Royalty is no more.

"Molmol Kingdom is nowhere to be found, but one terrorist ended up bringing down her whole nation. You didn't know that she was wanted for crimes for smuggling weapons, attack citizens with illegal weapons, and a lot more."

"What is the meaning of it?"

"This is the truth!" Calypso said in anger, "You refused to accept your sister's reality, but it was a surprise that Japan has a Peace Treaty to Molmol Kingdom. It is the fact that they traded off weapons in secret during the worst time. The Peace Treaty is destroyed and you are exposed to be attacked by everyone, even the victims… You aren't Princess anymore since you have no honor in your soul."

"I don't believe you, but I am still the Molmol Princess and…"

"Your sister dishonored the title and abused the immunity, but you abused your immunity into bringing a dangerous animal with you. You have tried to bring peace, but everyone brings the senses in the world that you don't deserve it. The Leaders were smart enough to not give you peace for a good reason. Even the small kingdoms and islands are smart too due to you and your action."

"Faced it if you cannot find your sister, you will never see her again. The actions have already been taking a toll even to the victims, but your sister left behind the debt to pay. Your own husband refused to be the King no more and he stepped down of power because of the disgraceful action with your own sister."

This was no surprise that the Samurai Bitch ended up showing up to defend Amalla Su as she thinks that we are bullying her now. It was the facts not our opinions, but I was glad that I planned the attack in secret. I didn't tell anyone about Grim or my plans since it was worth it at the end when the Molmol Kingdom doesn't deserve it anymore. What do you expect? I am evil and I don't care what everyone says about it, but she got what's coming to her.

"My Kingdom, my home…"

She was traumatized that her own kingdom is destroyed, but she doesn't have any soul for anyone else or their home. She was heartbreaking and outrage when the Molmol King left to-do except Calypso spared him since he have the senses in the world now. The damages were on both of them to pay, but I don't mind having a bitch around to work her ass off. Samurai Bitch turned off the TV and defending Amalla Su and she yelled that they are cruel.

"You are cruel; you don't have any soul for her. Why are you bullying her?"

"You don't seem to realize you are very idiotic, but former Princess has to face reality. You cannot defend a Terrorist from what's happening. Shinobu and Lucius have suffered enough, but there is countless of other victims. Molmol Kingdom has shown shame in defending terrorist, but illegal actions for exchanging weapons. It is not only bringing down Japan's reputation, but your reputation."

Naoto ended up telling her straight that there is no defending someone who doesn't have a soul for their sibling's action anymore. She told her straight when she was reminded that her sister too have some explanation about the past incidents and Bitch ended up leaving the room. She wasn't going to call her sister except she was going to call someone else higher than her sibling.

"You also have no shame in attacking men without any care in the world, but you are causing your school to come down too. You strike at men with a wooden sword and "real" blade. You claimed that "Men" are sick perverts in the world, but you have got me thinking twice about the theory."

She was angry when she didn't say anything else except she continued on. Shinobu and Lucius left the room, but Dollface stood there watching. She has a reason to record this, but I knew she wanted to kill Motoko off. She was calmed behind the mask except there was something off about her that I do like.

"THIS IS WHY I was forced to transfer out of your school, but the school is complete idiots to not realize your action will brings also down the reputation within the school. No-one like you or the school is doing now in defending your action, but those immature brats… Illegal action doesn't go unnoticed."

"What are you saying, vile male?"

She continued on, but none knew that she was a female in her disguise and Amalla Su gave Motoko the suspicious look, "I am saying that you, Konno, and Narusegawa were the reason why the Molmol Kingdom doesn't exist. You bribed her by doing illegal activities with her favorite fruit, and you teamed up con artist to convince her to do something like tapping into the phones."

Naoto explained about the illegal actions except she has done her research. I don't know how she carried the huge documents within her small pockets, but she slammed it down on the coffee table. The coffee table was destroyed when their eyes were opened.

"You used "her" to track her down; Amalla Su cannot share the blame anymore. You and the two girls have convinced yourself that Su is advancing the humanity except she wasn't. Face it now, you are standing before the Molmol Princess, but you are a coward to not tell her what her sister did wrong. You don't have the nerve to be true to your samurai and claiming that you are doing something right except you aren't."

The Samurai Bitch ended up being confronted with strong logics since she was involving the incidents too. They will defend anyone else action, but they don't seem to realize that there are consequences, but she blamed it on Calypso's client. The environment changed again except I am beginning to enjoy it more and more. The Inn and I are going to get along very well since the Inn has also a disagreement about the Aoyama. If she was the heir, why hadn't she done her honorable job?

"She is right, but I was to bring more evidences that my client has nanobots and small devices in his body. It was suspicious on how she was trying to track him down or sent him back to the Hinata Inn. Haven't you got something else to say that the body shows more damage? You used him as a punching bag to make yourself look good instead of realizing the damage."

"The males don't belong here, this is!"

**"I AM SPEAKING HERE!"** Calypso said as he has enough, **"YOUR BELIEF ISN'T ANYWHERE MORE REALITY! YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO BELIEVE IN YOUR OWN LIES, THE DAMAGE WAS GREAT WITHIN MY CLIENT'S BODY! I AM WORRIED MORE ABOUT HIM SINCE I MET HIM AFTER HE CRASHED INTO MY OFFICE WHEN YOUR FRIEND PUNCHED HIM. IF YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO LIE BEFORE EVERYONE! I WILL ADVICED YOU NOT DO ANYTHING!"**

Calypso was filled with rage when his eyes were glowing and pissed off. The bitch got the nerve to piss him off with logic just because it is a Girl's Dorm, but that doesn't give them to attack him for no apparent reason. At least, he was wiser than expecting, but someone needed to teach those bastards a lesson. These girls have not only brought disgrace to the destruction of the Molmol Kingdom, but they used one Princess and the idiotic Princess adopted their way to think that is fun.

Billy and Irwin have more scenes in the world; even they are "Hated" people in the world. They brought down the Kingdom for their own selfish needs and don't seem to care about anyone, but themselves. Someone has to pay the price when Amalla Su looked down in ashamed, but fill with hatred. Calypso ended up giving the Bitch a warning if she tries to defend anyone else. She was going to be evicted for that, but I have to hold off since Calypso has plans for her.

She is too stupid to realize that Su have committed an International Terrorist Attack, but there is NO EXCUSE for what she and her friend did. There is no excuse for anyone to defend each other action or anything. Even, Haruka and Hinata have no excuse to defend them anymore, but there is serious action against them later on. There is no excuse for punching anyone out of rage and anger or no excuse for using someone as a "punching bag". No excuse for anything that is inexcusable, but I believed they had a point.

"You are full of shit, Motoko Aoyama and I cannot believe that Hina made you, Naru, and Kitsune to watch me. Your selfish acts speak louder than words, but you have the NERVE to defend one's action. What if it was you?"

"Shinobu!"

Shinobu shows up as she was ready to throw hot water as she was angry. Motoko cannot train here anymore when she looked down in disgust. She believes that Shinobu was brainwashed by them, but they are wrong. We were right when I believe Lucius was plotting something against these two girls, but I didn't care in the world for those bitches in the world. I came to do one job and one job alone, but I enjoyed it since I enjoyed making people suffer.

Motoko grumbled under her breath when she ended up leaves the room. She was outnumbered by everyone and she was going to head right out of the room. She is a coward herself when she left the room without facing the problems. The Poor Princess shook her head in shamed when she couldn't believe what she was hearing as she wanted to cry. There was no pity on her when actions are to be taken.

"Since your sister is a coward, she owns the Inn, the victims, and the past rent for the damages. You aren't getting a free pass this time, but you are going to your ass off to cover every single yen."

"What?" said Amalla Su, "BUT WHERE IS MY SISTER? PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

Calypso explained to her, "Your account has been frozen preventing you from covering the damage, but your sister's account is also frozen under an investigation on illegal smuggling activities. I do apologize that you aren't the princess anymore, but you are forced to pay the price at the end. I don't care if you did or not, but your next generation will force to pay it. Your husband will possibly not pay for the damage if he divorces you since the damage is under your name. Your family is wiped out, but if you don't want to be wiped out. You are forced to suffer too along hardship in shame as Burakumin."

"You aren't staying here," I said to her, "Since Burakumin isn't welcome to work here or stay here, but you bring yourself down. Now leave before I used Dollface to kick you out!"

Amalla was horrified by this, but she looked at me in anger. She was dragged out of the room and she wasn't welcome anymore, but it means Motoko was going to clean it up. The Samurai Bitch was horrified by this, but this was news ringing in her ears at the end. She couldn't believe this, but they don't know what results will come forward now. Calypso stopped Dollface from kicking her out, but we can keep her hidden. She is going to work her ass off, but she is going to be living in the Abandoned Complex after all. There are places that are worth living for her, but she isn't going to be living in High Class anymore.

"This can't be happening," she said as she breaks down, "this can't be happening."

"I am sorry, but this has to be…"

"You never were sorry in any way."

She thought twice about it and didn't say a word, but she was going to work under me as a slave until the debt was paid. She was going to suffer the worse pain that her sister caused, she murmured under her breath. She wasn't a Princess anymore, but I don't want anyone else to know that she was living or working here to attract negative.

Her sister has had damage to the family name, but she has no honor anymore too. She is in the best place for now where she could play "24-hours", but she is going to suffer. I believed that Su's remaining family is going to be her and the former King for now to pay for the damage over five hundred billion yens to cover the damage. It could be countless more than the money is at stake, but the rumor cannot be known about her. Since I knew that her life was soon ended when I carried her hourglass. She isn't immortal anymore, but doesn't have the power anymore.

I knew that she was going to break down slowly except I cannot wait to make her suffer since her sister have caused more than just incidents shattered the family. Konno, Aoyama, and Naru were the ones who encouraged her to do "evil" calming that it was "fun". It isn't for other people, but I believed that the mob to be formed for each girl.

I wondered what happened next to the client, but I was informed that he was going to join on the revenge. Amalla Su is suffering to damages thanks to the Terrorist who brought down the family in the first place… She should have acted soon, but it was too late…

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

_Then I am going to have to do the next chapter, but Sarah has to suffer too, but he will be confronted by Sarah's relatives too. _


	16. Dishonesty Part 4

_Thanks for the support, and thanks you everyone that voted from the poll. It seemed that Kitsune ended up getting the most votes, but it does mean that she is the next victim as it was confirmed. I am going to take it slow, ok? Have anyone figured out the answers from the last chapter? It's ok then since I will actually cause for trouble to those who are under the age of 18 or 21._

_It's my fault for my behalf anyway, but it was a shocker that it was 6,000 views too. Thank you everyone for viewing it too. It may be pulling off, but it was still worth it at the end. It will be a possibly that there will be more Twisted Metal Characters in the next chapter. Switch Twisted Metal Characters that you wanted to see on the next chapter? What will be there roles? That I am curious for everyone think, but I do apologize for making the chapter short._

* * *

_Chapter 15: Dishonest Part 4_

Amalla Su grumbled under her breath when she almost going to be kick out due to her new status, but she wished that she could have done more. She doesn't understand on why her sister was quite foolish. She looked down when she was force to watch the news as she tries to adapt into her new home, but there was a new debt to cover the damage. She looked through the bills for the property damages, medical bills, trial fees, and many more.

She was disgusted to not do something very fast from her parents from spoiling her. She struggled to adapt her new home when she sat on the bed, but she ended up getting upset too. She should have done something more than just trying to convinced her sister into marrying her brother, but she shouldn't have blame it on Keitaro since he resembled to be her husband.

The damage was SO great; she decided to be alone in the new home as she tries to be strong. There was nothing to be strong about when she realized that her sister disgraced the Molmol Kingdom and Japan. The Treaty was destroyed and their kingdom is gone, but she wondered if the others survived as she was force to watch it through the TV. She couldn't believe that her own sister would some acts, but she didn't like Calypso or her new boss. She was Burakumin and not a Princess anymore.

She reminded for what Calypso was saying about Konno, Aoyama, and Naru who were behind on corrupting her little sister. She was more surprised on she was destruction, but she thought it was fun. She realized that these three girls not only turn her into a monster, but they are taking advantage of her. She couldn't share the blame when she has an angry grudge against them. These girls don't have any shame about anything except she wanted to make them regret it. She wasn't sure when she looked down in shame as she took out a flute and decided to play the music to keep her calm.

She feels the uncomfortable environment and it was pressuring on her when she was in denial. She couldn't refuse to accept this, but she tries not to. She refused to do something when her mind began to become selfish and angry. She refused to deny it when she continued to think about everything is a lie, but she needed to think about getting out of the situation. She refused to accept reality when she feels angry and troublesome when she denied it as she kicked the TV. She didn't want to watch it anymore.

She said in her mind, "I cannot accepted this, I cannot! This bastard is a complete fool to think that I will believe in such lies."

_"You refused to deny your own sister's mistakes and you continued to think everything is a lie. You have a lot to learn, you have a lot to learn… Your own sister was corrupted by the girls and you refused to deny it to think Calypso and your boss are lying."_

Amalla Su feels the air pressure as she struggled to breathe when she looked around. The objects began to attack her as she was ready to scream except she gets out of the room. As she saw the ghosts roaming around the place as they looked at her. She tries to escape through the window as she was scared. She ran away when everything began to fall apart around her as she rejected it. As the blood began to leak down from the chandeliers, windows, and doors, but she refused to denied. She runs away from the danger as things were trying to kill her as she was scared. As she dodged the shadowing hands trying to grabbed her as she avoided their traps. The spikes coming out of everywhere when she began to panicking as she tries to open the door. It refused to open when she denying it as she called for her help except she looked back.

_You think everything is a lie, but it is the truth. This brat is nothing, but a spoiled, ungraceful, and last deadly. She is a selfish, but she left you behind a debt to suffer and disgraced to your own family. You refused to deny it. You refused to deny your own FAITH!"_

She looked back to see something as she screamed out in terror within the Abandoned Complex. Mandy smokes her cigarette on the patio as she heard her scream when she enjoyed this moment. She checked the files on the record when she looked through them one by one.

"Hey you!"

She grumbled under her breath when she saw Naru in anger as she returned from Cram School. Naru believed that Seta could turn this around, but she was going to confronted Mandy. She was trying to sweet talk into becoming on their side except Mandy didn't say a word. When she refused to look back at her as she focused on the documents, but she ended up closing to avoid Naru from being snoopy around the place.

"If you trying to do truce on me and I don't want to since I am the manager who is a girl."

"What gives you the right to have "male" within our dorm near Shinobu?" Naru yelled in anger.

She encountered Motoko who was force to wear a uniform to do chores around the house to cover the fees. Naru was informed by Kitsune about it, but it doesn't mean that she wasn't going to have it. She couldn't believe that someone will conn Kitsune for payback, but she couldn't believe that Kaolla and Sarah's contract was going to be terminated. It wasn't right in her prospective that this was wrong in many levels.

She believes that Su and Sarah didn't do it since she believed that she "advancing" humanity. She has to confront the new manager, but she avoided complaining to Calypso since there was something odd about him. Dollface was force to turn the other way since she couldn't say much, but she escorting her to where Mandy was.

Mandy said as she didn't look at her since she was reminded that Naru was still injured, "You have met her cousin Naoto and he already agreed to the contract, but you ended up being rude to him because he is a male. What's in your mind? Is your head fill with rocks or something? You think that he is a sick pervert, and doesn't belong here since it is a "Girl's Dorm. You ARE WRONG! This is no wondered that your former manager has enough of it, but you continued to disrespect him like some rag doll."

"Well, he is just a sick pervert who don't deserve any respect from anyone and he don't belonged here since we don't trust him. Since he tries to…"

Naru reacted when she encountered Mandy replied very boldly in anger when she was outrage. She reacted in rage, but was sane enough when she grumbled under her breath. She has a chance to take out her cigarette when she didn't believe their unreasonable excuse. She wanted her to suffer more since she doesn't like you, but she knew this was going to come. She knew that she doesn't like her from the beginning since Calypso informed that she was a selfish person.

"You are a fool into jumping into a conclusion, but what I heard from Calypso? You took advantage from his kindness and treat him like a crap like he isn't human; you are purely the selfish bitch that I have ever met. It was also Aoyama and Konno too. You encouraged the brats to act like you just because he is nothing. If you tries to reason with me than you access is denied, but you owes a lot from the damages."

"I cannot do that, but I have…"

"That inexcusable, but if you are too stupid," said Mandy as she send her under the bus, "You have checked your text about the new rules, shall we?"

Naru reacted when things aren't going well, but Granny Hina and Haruka will not do such thing. As it was shocked when she reacted when she checked her text, but there is also a bill that she owes now. She reacted when she scrolled down the new rules. Keitaro will not do such thing, but this was a living nightmare when she didn't have much to afford. Maybe it was possibly that Kentaro could a favor as she looked at the bills, but she was more focusing on the next exam.

"This is outrage, but I don't have that type of money!"

"Well, you expected to go on _"Free Train"_, but I am not going to have it with you or anymore. If you want your bill to pay, I will advise everyone to get a job minus Shinobu, Lucius, Naoto, and Calypso or me."

Naru reacted when she refused to pay the damage, but she didn't want to risk anyone in their situation. She continued to deny it when she refused to accept reality, but she feared that her parents were going to be informed about it.

"It's your fault for not realizing the dangerous of a leak radioactive within the room, but it was the cost for the team to decontaminate the Inn. You are too idiotic to realize that this is a serious problem. The food was being thrown out along with the furniture and the Hot Spring isn't going to be recovering soon as it hasn't been clean too."

She wanted to get away from them so much when she refuses to accepted reality. She thinks that the world will fall own on her when she grumbled under her breath that Keitaro will never do such a thing. It wasn't fair anymore, but it wasn't the same anymore when there were strict rules. She never expecting that the new manager was going to be worse than Kanako, but she couldn't believe it.

"Aw come on, but Su didn't mean that to happen. If you haven't leaves us to suffered from last night and allowed us to come back in, but we wouldn't be IN THE SITUATION NOW!"

"Since when have you checked what she was shipping, but you have caused the Peace Treaty to be destroyed. You encouraged her to cause chaos and illegal, but it will be controversial to not the city. It will questioned by the countries, but you refused to deny it."

Naru refused to deny it when she realized that Mandy was right, but it was shocker that she never thought it. Hinata Cops haven't done anything about it, but they haven't makes any arrest except other cops could do something like that. She didn't realize this, but she was glad that she didn't have a criminal record for this.

This will ruined her chance to go into Tokyo University, but she was reminded that Seta will help her out in the situation. She needed to prevent Sarah from leaving this place after she was informed about Sarah's relatives. She didn't knew that Seta was going to take advantage of her to prevent Sarah was being taking away.

"Sarah is going to be returned, but one relative will pay the fee since she is still a brat after all. I doubt none want to hang out with her because the habits from you. I am restricting you from being close to her since her relatives are informed by this."

"What you can't do that! Sarah will be corrupted by…"

"You are making an excused again, but doesn't your fee want to increased triple instead of twice."

Naru holds her breath when she didn't want to be pay triple amount of bills, but arguing with her was invalid. She was glad that Sarah was returning, but Kitsune informed that Su isn't in the hospital anymore. She grumbled under her breath when she couldn't believe this, but she doesn't want Seta to be informed.

Mandy have won the battle when Naru left the patio to inform the bad news. Lucius was watching, but he was waiting at the right time to do something malice. Dollface didn't say a word when she watched Naru left the scene as she overheard it. She looked at Lucius when she nodded before she departed from the scene.

"She is such a bitch," Dollface said in her mind before she departed.

Mandy sighed when she continued to relax at the end when she continued to look through the files.

"This is getting bizarre each day…"

Meanwhile within the Detention Center, Sarah grumbled under her breath when she was treated like a criminal. She kicked and screamed it didn't help anymore. She tries to escape from police officers by throwing an object or kicking them in the shins. It didn't help anymore when she grumbled under her breath, but she was strapped to the chair. She saw people went on by as they monitored her, but she knew that she was frame for a crime. She hates it so much when she didn't help Su with this plan, but her misbehavior is going to take notice.

"Sarah?" Seta said as he was escorted inside of the room with an officer.

"Papa gets me out of here!" Sarah cried, "I don't want to be here anymore, everyone is AGAINST ME NOW! NONE DON'T CARE IF I DID IT OR NOT, BUT I WANTED TO GET OUT! I WANTED TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

Seta was shocked at this, but he received the most glares by everyone for being a reckless father. He grumbled under his breath when he believed that his own adopted daughter was frame.

"Dammit Calypso," he said in his mind.

"Well, well, if it isn't my old friend who trying to keep me away from my niece…"

"No, it cannot be," Seta said in his mind.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

_I wondered what happened next in this chapter._


End file.
